Power Rangers: Legacy
by Skyguy626
Summary: Six teenagers with attitude are summoned by Gosei, a supernatural guardian and apprentice to the legendary Zordon. There they learn that an evil alien race are planning to invade Earth, and are granted incredible powers to form the ultimate defense team.
1. Chapter 01: New Kids On The Block

**Greetings one and all, and welcome to the first chapter of Power Ranger: Legacy. I have been wanting to write a PR story for a while now (hey I grew up with the show). For this particular fic, I chose to adapt Megaforce and Super Megaforce, not because their my favorite season (That would be Zeo or RPM), but because of the lack of story I can put in my own theories I had.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy it, and as always I do not own anything except the OC's.**

* * *

In the back of a yellow school bus sat a handsome tall young man about 17 years old, with pale skin, short bowl-shaped black hair with blue eyes. He was dressed in a white open jacket with popped color over a green shirt. On his lower body he was dressed in black jeans.

He was staring out of the window, he soon saw the school he was transferring to, Harwood High. When the bus came to the stop at its destination, the students began to fill out of the bus. Being one of the last one, he noticed a sleeping student, with dark brown hair, dressed in a black jacked, over a red shirt and dark blue jeans, sitting by the window. "Hey, it's time to wake up.", he said, slightly shaking him and the fellow student slowly wakes up, "We need to get off the bus or we're going to be late on the first day of school."

"Don't want that.", the other young man said as he slides off the bus seat and slings his backpack on as they walk down the aisle of the bus. "Thanks.", the young man said as they get off the bus and started to walk towards the school building. "No problem. I am Sky by the way.", the young man said, extending his hand. "Troy.", the young man now named Troy said, giving him a firm handshake.

"Have you been going to this school long?", Sky asked, but Troy told him he was a transfer students as well. "Oh, that's great. At least I won't be the only new kid.", the black haired guy said, before he began to look around, "Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know. I have been following you.", Troy said.

"What? I have been following you the whole time.", Sky responded, "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?", he continued as the two looked around, not sure where to go.

* * *

After much difficulty the duo managed to find their classroom, which was being teach by an elderly teacher named Mr. Burley. As the teacher place his book bag on his desk and walks to the front of the class. "Alright, class, first things first, I'd like you to introduce you to this year new transfer students, Troy and Sky. Go ahead and introduce yourself.", Mr. Burley said with a kind voice, as Troy simply told his name before taking a seat in the back of the class.

Sky took a step forward, "Very well where shall I begin?", he started as he addressed class, "My name is Sky, I just moved here from Angel Grove. My father was a relentlessly self-improving boulangerie owner from Belgium with low-grade narcolepsy and a penchant for buggery. My mother was a 15-year-old French prostitute named Chloe, with webbed feet. My father would womanize, he would drink. He would make outrageous claims like he invented the question mark. Sometimes he would accuse chestnuts of being lazy. The sort of general malaise that only the genius possess and the insane lament. My childhood was typical. Summers in Rangoon, luge lessons. In the spring, we'd make meat helmets. When I was insolent, I was placed in a burlap bag and beaten with reeds. Pretty standard really..."

Sky stopped, taking in the face's of his classmates and his teacher, before bursting out in laughter. Seeing as he was joking, the rest of the class soon joined him.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if Sky sits here?", a blonde girl, dressed in a black leather jacked over a yellow shirt and dark jean, on the first row asked. Mr. Burley nodded as he gestured for him to sit down. As sitting down, their teacher started the lesson. The girl next to him leaned in close, "I like you, new kid. I think you and I are gonna be great friends.". Sky nodded at this while thinking, "And so my new Life at school begins. Will I able to fit in? Challenge accepted!"

"Okay class, let's start the year with a science brain teaser. What species will outlast all others on Earth?", Mr. Burley asked and a girl next on the left of the girl Sky was sitting on, hand quickly shot up into the air. Mr. Burley gestured to her, "Emma?"

The girl now named Emma, answered, "Insects. They'll survive all the bad stuff we're doing to the environment. Some of them have lots of legs. They'll be the last ones standing."

Behind him, Sky noticed a young man in a blue jacked and glasses, hand shooting up in the air, as another guy behind the bespectacled guy, dressed in a black hoody, leaned forward in his seat. "Dude, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"She's wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.", the young man in blue said, before Mr. Burley, gestured to him, "Yes Noah. You have a different answer."

"Robots. Robots powered by perpetual motion engines.", Noah answered but the girl next to Sky had her own opinion of that. "Robots are machines, so technically they're not a species."

"Troy, what do you think is the answer?", Troy sits up in his desk, simply responding, "Us humans. If we work together, we can overcome anything, like we have done in the past." Mr. Burley finds the answer interesting and certainly hopes that Troy is right.

* * *

Meanwhile a spaceship hovers over Earth. An insect like creature, named Admiral Malkor is on board the ship and contacts his lieutenant Creepox, who is already down on Earth, standing in some woods. "What do you make of this planet, Earth?", Malkor asked.

"Humans can't match our strength. We'll swarm this planet and destroy them all!", Creepox said quickly and eagerly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Creepox. Humanity has successfully fought off multiple invasions before.", Malkor corrected his lieutenant.

* * *

After the the school bell rings, the students were gathering their supplies and books from their lockers, ready to go home. Just as Sky was placing his backpack on and locking up his locker, he heard a voice say, "'Sup, dude?"

Turning around, he saw that it was the student who sat behind Noah. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights.", he said holding a soccer ball under his arm, "I am Jake by the way. Nice to meet you.", the young man now named Jake said, "I know how tough it can be being the new kid. So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day.", Jake said before being interrupted by the blonde girl who had sat next to Sky as she walked by.

"At it again, huh? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?", the girl asked, but Jake protested that he was just being friendly, "Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Gia. You know I sit next to you."

"You do?", Sky asked surprised.

"I was sitting right next to you! I even talked to you!", Gia said, slightly offended. "You did?", the transfer student asked surprised.

"Anyways, I have to meet someone at the Juice Bar. See you around new guy.", Gia said before continuing her walk.

Sky and Jake watches her walk off. "What is she, your nanny?... Seriously though, if you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Jake about it!"

"Thanks.", Sky said with a genuine smile, at that moment Noah came walking up to them as he is packing up.

Jake introduce his friend to Sky, and the two shake hands. "Noah, Gia is heading to Ernie's Brain Freeze!", Jake said excitedly, but his friend told told him Jake didn't stand a chance with the hottest girl in school. But Jake doesn't let that faze him and he dragged Sky and Noah out of the school. Looking around Sky couldn't see Troy anywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile on the shores of Hardwood County, a building sits by itself. All is quiet inside, until Suddenly one of the consoles lights up with a yellow light, by black, pink, blue, red and finally green. "Tensou.", a voice called, making a small robot wake up.

"How long have we been snoozing?", the robot called Tensou asked.

The voice responded, "Years... An Armada scout ship has landed on Earth. It's time to assemble a new team of heroes. The most energetic and unstoppable group, that exemplifies the enduring human spirit.", the voice continues as Tensou considers those words.

"Energetic and unstoppable... Don't say..."

"Teenagers.", the voice continued.

"Have you actually met any teenagers, Gosei?", Tensou asked, but the voice belonging to Gosei pointed out that neither had the robot.

"Get me six kids with talent and attitude and get them now."

* * *

Meanwhile over at the local mall, Sky, Noah and Jake enter and head start over to Ernie's Brain Freeze. Gia is already there, sitting at a table, doing her homework. Jakes glances at Gia as they walk past her table as they head up to the counter and sit down. "What can I get for you?", the man named Ernie asked, with Noah replying the usual.

"Make that four, one for each of us and for the very pretty girl in the corner.", Jake adds and Ernie gives a big grin, walking away to make the ice cream cones.

"So Sky, where did you live before coming here?", Noah asked as the new guy scratched behind his head.

"I am originally from Angel Grove, then I moved to Mariner Bay, before moving again to Silver Hills, for a time I lived with my uncle and cousin in Reefside then moved to live in Briarwood for a while, then I moved back to Angel Grove before moving here. It's all thanks to my parents and their job.", Sky explained much to Noah and Jake's surprise.

"Whoa, you really lived all over the place.", Jake said just as Ernie brings over the four ice cream cones, "Yours is on me too, its to welcome you to town.", Ernie hands Sky and Noah one, while he hands two to Jake.

Noah gets up and walks over to the tables that is set up with napkins and utensils as Jake hands Ernie a twenty dollar bill. He holds it up to the light, confirming it's good and walks to his register. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Gia suddenly vanish in a yellow swirl of energy. "The fu...", Sky said as he himself disappears in a swirl of green energy.

* * *

The air was knocked out of Sky as he landed on the floor of a dark room. Sitting up, he noticed that Troy, Gia, Noah, and Jake where in the same room. "Everyone okay?", Sky asked as the five slowly stood up.

They all muttered that they were alright. "Are you okay Sky?", Noah asked.

"No, this is my spirit.", Sky responded while they looked around.

"What just happened?", Jake asked, but none of them where sure.

"But it is scientifically impossible... And awesome!", Noah said, they all look around, although it is hard to see anything in the dark.

The group was startled when they heard a voice speak up, "It worked! It worked!", as something small rolls past them

"What is that?", Troy wants to know as he grabs a hold of the robot's back.

Noah let out a low whistle as he looked at the small robot, "An old school robot. Like in the movies!", Noah said impressed.

The robot seemed to take offense to this remark and shocks Noah's hand, before it rolls away from them. Suddenly the sides of the walls are lit up, highlighting the figures on small pedestals, followed by the ceiling lights coming on. "What's happening?", Noah said as the group notices a face on the end of the wall, Jake refers to it as freaky tiki.

Cautiously the five teens walk forward. "Whoa.", Sky said as he noticed the figures on the wall, "Those are teams of Power Rangers. This is amazing.", he seemed to be deeply impressed, but he and the rest where startled once more when another voice spoke up, "Welcome humans."

The group looks around only to find that the voice came from the giant tiki head. "My name is Gosei, and your lives are about to change forever. My mentor, Zordon, placed me here to be guardian of this planet. I am of the guardian of the Morphing grid and embodied it's great and mystical powers. This a precarious time for mankind. The Earth needs you."

"What are you talking about?", Gia asked.

"The Scouts of the Armada has already landed and you have been chosen to protect it.", Gosei answers. Suddenly Emma is dropped onto the floor in a swirl of pink energy unnoticed.

"You mean this is happening again?", Sky asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"You actually believe the giant talking tiki?", Jake asked.

"We have been under alien attack before, I learned it when from the Power Rangers Museum in Angel Grove.", Sky explained. They were surprise as Emma started to talk, telling them that they just saw a alien, showing a picture of it on her camera.

"This can't be real.", Gia replied, still not entirely sure if this all was real.

"Your skepticism is healthy but this is all too real.", Gosei replies, "You have been carefully selected to form a team in the long tradition of the Power Rangers.", the small robot activates a screen.

Emma looks at the screen closest to her and it lights up pink before it shows images of her riding through the woods. "You are not only a great BMX cyclist, but you also truly care about the environment. You go to great lengths to take care of it. You shall soar up from the flames of the phoenix and be the Pink Ranger." Gosei tells her.

"Pink is my favorite color, but what's this Ranger deal?", Emma comments.

"Noah, your thirst for knowledge is unequaled.", Gosei continues as Noah's screen turns blue and shows images of Noah, "Our future depends on the works of great scientists minds likes yours. As the Blue Ranger, your attacks will bite with the force of a shark."

The next screen shows Jake playing soccer, "There is nobody with the boundless athleticism and enthusiasm to match you. I'm making you the Black Ranger. You will fight with the stealth of a snake.", Gosei tells Jake, who seems pleased and twirls his soccer ball in his hands.

Gosei continues, "Then there is Gia, you are calm under pressure and pursue excellent with the ferocity of a tiger. You will be the Yellow Ranger."

A screen lights up in green and shows Sky helping people out, "Sky, you value the bonds of friendship, and are highly concerned about those you call friends, you go to great lengths in order to help others. You will be the Green Ranger and speed to your team mates and those in need with the speed of an ostrich.", Gosei explained.

At the mention of the ostrich, Sky dropped his head, "...Better then a frog...", he muttered as another screen turns red and then shows Troy in a karate class.

"For you Troy, your purity of spirit and strength are the result of incredible discipline, you shall be the Red Ranger and like the dragon, you will serve as the team's leader.", Gosei said.

"Wait, there must be a mistake here. I'm new in town.", Troy said but Gosei simply told him there is no mistake.

"Lining the room you can see the Rangers who came before you. Now you shall form a new team. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers that will help you protect the Earth. Those are your morphers.", Gosei continued to explain as Morphers appear in front of the teens, who each take one, "With them you will morph into Mega Rangers. You will wield Power Cards that will unlock special weapons, abilities, and you shall command mighty machines called Megazords."

Noah is overwhelm, "Morphers, Power Cards, Megazords? All this tech, how do we use it?", Gosei answers that all will be revealed in time.

"If the Earth is under attack, and if you think we are the ones to protect it, then count me in.", Sky said gripping his Morpher. The others gave a similar statement, agreeing with what he said.

"The city is currently under attack by Loogies. Megaforce, your mission starts now.", Gosei said just before the teens are teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

Troy, Sky, Noah, Gia, Jake and Emma land in a heap in the city. "We need to get used to this...", Sky groans as they slowly get up, they all hear screaming. Its seems a group of green monsters are attacking the citizens.

"Fascinating!", Noah said.

"Forget that, they're bad news.", Troy replies just before Jake draws the Loogies attention. The newest Black Ranger glances at Gia and grins, sure that he has impressed her.

"I'm guessing the aliens don't come in peace.", Sky comments as the Loogies charge towards the six teens.

During the fight, Noah gets distracted by a fallen alien. He bends down to take a closer look. Suddenly another alien approaches him from behind, but Noah quickly fights it off.

Sky dodging one of the alien's attack with a shoulder role, grabbing a lead pipe as she stood up, "This would have to do.", he muttered as he lunged at the group. He uses it to deflect the Loogies attack and roll to the side, readying himself for their next move. Sky speeds towards the oncoming Loogies, slamming the pipe straight against their heads. One managed to intercept the attack, before tossing him to the side as he struggles to break free.

While fighting another group, Emma comes up with the idea to use her camera as a weapon and it works great against the Loogies, while Jake kicks his soccer ball to knock a alien off the hood of a car, the soccer ball bounces right back into his hands. Troy uses a car door as he fights off his batch of Loogies. Despite their best efforts, Emma, Jake, and Noah are surrounded by the Loogies.

Sky notices the Loogies are holding up their weapons, ready to fire. He and Troy scrambles across the cars to get away from the line of fire, as they runs along, Sky grabs Gia out of harm's way, just before Noah, Emma, and Jake go flying and hit the pavement from the blast, they are soon followed by Troy, Sky and Gia.

The teens slowly get back up, "They're closing in on us.", Gia noted as indeed the Loogies are surrounding them.

"Gosei told us the Morphers would give us power. Let's use them!", Troy tells them.

The teens pull out their morphers as Troy declares, "It's morphin time!", they insert the Power Cards into the morphers and shouted collective, "Go Go Megaforce!"

Troy, Sky, Gia, Noah, Jake and Emma morph into Megaforce Power Rangers form. "It's time for our new weapons.", Gia declares as she pulls out a Power Card and inserts into her morpher as the rest of the Rangers follow. The group leap into the air and strike the Loogies with their weapons.

Sky wieled a standard-sized rapier. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers. "This is a cool looking rapier!", Sky exclaims, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled, he unleashed a rapid series of attacks against the Loogies, and was driving them back in a steady offensive march.

"Nice one Sky.", Gia complimented, just as she and Jake strike the pavement with their weapons, causing the pavement to crack open and several Loogies fall inside.

Joining his allies, Sky, Jake and Gia continue to fight more Loogies with their weapons, when a group of Loogies are destroyed by Noah using his Shark Bowgun. Several Loogies have lined up to fire their weapons at them, when Emma flies through the air and fires her Phoenix Shot at the Loogies.

Soon they are surrounded by another batch of Loogies, but in a red blur, Troy arrives, knocking down several Loogies as he joins the rest of the Rangers. "These powers are amazing!", Sky comments as he spotted a alien rolling towards them on top of a huge boulder. Citizens run away in terror.

"Leave those folks alone!", Jake shouted with Troy adding, "You can scare them, but we're not afraid!".

The alien, Scaraba simply states, "So much for rock and roll.", then he summoned a batch of Loogies and commands them to attack. "We'll protect the Earth, no matter what it takes.", Sky said pointing at Scaraba just as their Morpher's go off.

"Ranger's it's time to use your Mega Blasters.", the voice of Gosei advice them.

Troy, Sky, Noah, Gia, Jake and Emma pull out their morphers and insert their Power Cards. The Rangers activate their Mega Blasters, the Loogies charge towards the Rangers. The Rangers leap towards the Loogies.

The Rangers fire their Mega Blasters the group of Loogies and the boulder is destroyed in one massive combined attack, knocking Scaraba to the ground. An angry Scaraba gets up in the middle of his stomach is a grinder, he grinds up several rocks and shoots them out at the Rangers.

The Rangers combine their mega weapons to form the Megaforce Blaster. They insert Power Cards into the Megaforce Blaster, and with a combined continues energy stream they manage to destroy Scaraba. "Mega Rangers, that's a mega win!", Troy tells them.

"What.", Sky said, having to hold back a chuckle.

* * *

The Rangers are teleported back to the Command Center, this time they managed to land on their feet. They are in high spirits over their victory. "I think we we're just lucky this time.", Noah said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, you rose to the occasion and unlocked your powers. Do not doubt yourselves.", Gosei told them, "You were chosen and for good reason. This morning you were regular kids leading normal lives, but now you must master your new powers and live extraordinary lives."

"This has to be the craziest first day of school ever.", Troy said as he looks at the team, "But I think we're prepared to do our part.", he sticks his hand out, Sky, Emma, Jake, Noah, and Gia pile their hands on top of it.

"Power Rangers!", the group declares as they throw their arms into the air.

* * *

 **There you go, the first chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, very soon.**


	2. Chapter 02: Flowers

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope you are all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the story.**

* * *

"No wait!", Sky shouted, his short bowl shaped hair was rather messy as tried to catch the school bus, but it just kept driving. "I guess I will have to walk to school... I wish dad's car had arrived already.", he groaned as he began to walk.

After walking for a few minutes he suddenly heard someone call out to him. And a few seconds later, Gia ran up to him, "Morning, missed the bus as well?", the blonde asked at the two started to walk together. "No, I love walking to school.", Sky said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I take it your not a morning person?", the girl next to him asked, making him shrug his shoulders. "I am hardly an afternoon person. Did you sleep well?", he asked.

"Yep. I was out cold until this morning.", Gia nodded, "Um... Thanks for everything the other day. Its strange... There's a funny air about you..."

"What do you mean?", Sky asked surprised, but she couldn't really explain it herself, "Maybe your falling for me?" Gia couldn't help but laugh at this, "Maybe you are my type!", she laughed, "Since your new in town, how about me and Emma show you and Troy around after school? That is if aliens don't attack."

* * *

Later in class, Mr. Burley is passing out pop quizzes to the students, most are not happy about this. "Dude, I hate pop quizzes.", Jake muttered. "Stop complaining. Besides you know this stuff.", Noah said back as Mr. Burley finished passing out the quizzes and walks to his desk. "No talking during the test. Come up to see me if you have any questions.", Mr. Burley sits down and starts working on his Rubik's cube as the class begins working on their quiz.

"Its the first week of school.", Troy mutters, a little later when Mr. Burley snores, having fallen asleep in his chair. "Maybe that stuff about which species will out live all the others is on it.", Sky whispered back, making his friend crack a smile. The bell rings, Gia finishes her quiz and places it in the basket before heading out of the classroom. Jake watches her and grins and shakes his head, as the students start to gather their stuff. The noise abruptly wake Mr. Burley up and he falls backwards in his chair. "Mr. Burley!", Noah hurries over to Mr. Burley, "Are you alright?"

Their teacher tries to compose himself as he scrambles to stand back up, "No, I'm... I'm just fine.", he picks up the Rubik's cube off the floor before he straightens up to address the class, "Have a scienficeric weekend everyone!", he then notice that the class is empty except for Noah.

Gia is at her locker and looking at her Gosei Morpher, "Hey Gia!" Jake startles her. She sighs in relief when she sees it's just Jake. "I guess I've had worse reactions.", Jake said before asking if he can walk Gia home. "Why afraid to walk by yourself?", Gia said as she closed her locker, then walks away. Jake hurries up to catch up with her, "Besides I already have plans."

* * *

Later at Harwood County Shopping Mall, Emma dragged Troy, Sky and Gia there. The store is filled with beautiful flowers. "Hmm... Lilies are too overpowering, and roses aren't really my thing... Maybe gerbera's?", Emma is trying to decide which flowers to buy.

"Why are you looking at flowers anyway?", Troy asked as he walked up next to Emma. "Oh, sorry. I'm looking at flowers for my room.", Emma explained, "Hey, I think I'm gonna go with gerbera's, but which color should I get?"

"There is no green... So what about going for white?", Sky suggested. Emma looked disappointed at him, "White? Isn't that kinda boring?"

"Pink's cute. Go with pink.", Troy suggested, the girl next to him looked looked slightly happier at this. "You think so too? I guess we have the same taste, huh. Then, it's decided: I'll get 'em.", Emma said, looking pleased.

"Wanna get something to drink?", Gia asked Sky, looking for an excuse to get out of the florist. He nodded and the two stepped outside, while Emma and Troy continued to talk. "Hmm... But, just gerbera's might be a little plain. What other flowers do you think would look nice?", Emma asked, before realizing something, "Oh, you've never seen my room, have you? Well, what good are you?"

"That's messed up. But it's the truth.", Troy said, as his friend giggled, looking as if she is having fun. "Actually, any flowers would be fine if they were from you, Troy.", Emma giggled again, she seems to be full of laughter today.

"Okay, random question. What's your favorite flower?", Gia asked as she and Sky were sitting on a bench outside the mall, close to a water fountain surrounded by a bed of flowers. "Roses, no question.", he anwsered taking a sip through a straw.

"Roses? Is that so?", Gia said, much to his surprise, "Oh, don't get me wrong. It's just that roses always seem to have this mature feeling to them..." she explained.

"...Back in the day, my house used to be filled with flowers. My mom really liked flowers, so she always bought a lot of them. That's probably why I like them so much... But for a while, there was a time that I didn't like seeing them. They would bring back memories... And they reminded me that what is beautiful can quickly wither away.", Gia said as she stares at the flowers with a nostalgic look in her eye.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they spotted a flying saucer, suddenly one flying saucer turns into several. "That's not good.", Sky muttered as Gia reached into her backpack and get her Gosei Morpher. "Good idea, let's warn he others.", Sky said just as several Loogies appear and round up several citizens.

Once the citizens are corralled, the flying saucers drops a netting over the citizens. "Oh no you dont.", Sky said grabbing his own Gosei Morpher and he morps into the Green Ranger, he is soon joined by Gia who morps into the Yellow Ranger and then fire at the Loogies, taking them by surprise.

As they start to free the trapped citizens, a voice called to them, "Well what do we have here, you two will be the perfect specimens for my research project. ?", the many flying saucers transform into a single alien called Yuffo. "I cannot allow you to interfere with my experiments. Are you willing to join these volunteers?"

"No. This experiment is over.", Gia said just before Yuffo summons and send several Loogies at them. They charged at the new enemies, Gia summoning her Tiger Claw while Sky summons his Ostrich Rapier. Gia slams her Tiger Claw into the ground, breaking the earth open and causing several Loogies to leap back. Sky throws a Loogie against the wall using grapple, while striking two others as he turns around.

Gia gets tripped over by one of the Loogies, and crashes to the ground. A Loogie tries to grab her, but she gets up quickly and kicks her would be attacker in the chest. Another Loogie tries to attack her from behind, but was struck down by Sky, who came just in time. "Nice timing. Thanks, Sky.", Gia said as he gave her a thumbs up.

Then Troy morphed into the Red Ranger flies in with Emma, also already morped into the Pink Ranger, firing their Mega Blasters. The two lands on the ground and joins in the fight against the Loogies. "Great! Even more Rangers!", Yuffo said thrilled to have three Power Rangers within his grasp. Yuffo tries to blast the four but was blasted back himself when Emma hit him with the Phoenix Shot.

"Let's go for the big guy.", Sky said as, just as a morphed Jake and Noah joined the fight after freeing the citizens. Troy nodded as they charged forward, while Emma gave them support by firing on Yuffo and Gia held off the Loogies.

Yuffo growls and fires off multiple energy blast, but Troy and Sky, using release a flurry of bladework, deflecting the attack into the ground, creating explosions as they rushed forward. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up. "Troy, let's finish this.", Sky said. Troy nodded, "Let's go partner!", the duo charged forward, Yuffo throws a punch, but is shocked when both Troy and Sky evade the attack and stab him through the chest with their weapons, a red and green aura blast from their weapons. Yuffo is send flying into the air before crashing down in a fiery explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Alien Warship, Admiral Malkor is furious, "Vraks, unleash your pets!", Malkor ordered. "I'll send my Zombats at once.", Vrak responds, but Creepox does not seem to like the Zombats and asks where Vrak get those filthy abominations. "As royalty, I have access to more advance technology.", Vrak explained, "They're robotic, far too complex for you to understand.", then his Zombats go and fly away.

Back on Earth, the Zombats arrive and attached themselves to Yuffo. The alien laughs as he grows to giant size. "How is that possible?", Gia asked, the Rangers leap out of the way as Yuffo tries to strike the them, "You move fast for such small creatures."

"But we destroyed him.", Noah said, Troy simply told him that they will do it again. "We need to knock him down and keep him there.", he added, just as Yuffo shoots fire at them. The Rangers manage to stay out of harm's way, "All good and well, but how are we going to destroy him?", Emma asked.

It was then that Gosei contacted them, "Rangers, there are even greater powers at your command. But controlling them requires great skill and discipline."

"Are you going to do this every time we're in trouble?", Sky asked just as the buckles of their belts start to glow. "Don't be a smart ass Sky," Gosei said, instructing them to take the cards and use them wisely. "These are Zords!", Sky said, with a slight hint of childish glee in his voice. "Rangers, we're back in the fight!", Troy said as the team load the Power Cards into their Gosei Morphers. Each Ranger activities their Gosei Mechazord.

On the mountain where the Command Center was located under, the Zords break free from the stone that encases them and fly. As they fly, the zords form into their animal forms, dragon, phoenix, snake, tiger, shark and Ostrich.

Yuffo tries to spray the Rangers with toxic gas, but before he can do anything, the Zords fire at him and knock him off his feet. The Rangers are thrilled to see their zords arrive. "I have the weirdest smile right now.", Sky said as they looked to the Zords in awe. "I wonder if they run on bio-fuel.", Emma commented.

"No Emma, they run on us. Our courage, our strength, that's what gives them power.", Troy said as they leap into their Zords. Each Ranger lock their Gosei Morphers into their Zord. "Can't believe I am really flying a dragon.", Troy said as they rushed their Zords towards Yuffo. "Can't believe I am piloting a giant Ostrich...", Sky muttered annoyed, just as Yuffo breaks apart into flying saucers and tries to strike the Zords.

Using their Zords to attack battle the flying saucers, but they managed to keep up. Emma made her phoenix Zord shot energy blast at them, combining her assault with Troy's dragon Zord. Suddenly, Sky's ostrich opened his beak, blasting the saucers with a massive stream of lightning like energy. "Okay, I take everything bad I said about you back.", Sky said.

Working together they forced the flying saucers back into Yuffo. "I can't believe it, he's indestructible.", Troy said just as Yuffo wants to break apart into saucers again, and fires at the zords. "Maybe we should combine our Zords into the Megazord?". Sky suggested.

"Good thinking! Let's form the Gosei Great Megazord!", Troy said. The Rangers place the Power Cards into the morphers and activate the Megazord sequence. The Zords combine together and form Gosei Great Megazord, and the Rangers are teleported into a shared cockpit. "Now we'll really kick butt.", Gia said, the group is ready to finish this guy and the Gosei Great Megazord walks towards Yuffo, who immediately begins firing at Gosei Great Megazord. The Gosei Great Megazord strikes Yuffo with it's dragon sword.

Charging forward, Gosei Great Megazord attacked with a vicious overhand, before unleashing a flurry of attacks and rapidly gained ground on Yuffo, driving him back. Yuffo attempted to rally, working his way around the Megazord, though it easily held off his attacks and punched him soundly in the chest, sending the alien flying backwards. "Let's finish this!", Troy said as they insert the Victory Charge Strike card. "I don't like this card game!", Yuffo exclaimed, as the Megazord managed to land a vicious strike, destroying Yuffo in a single strike.

* * *

Later at the Command Center, Gosei address the rangers. "I am proud of you Rangers. Your bravery and teamwork saved the day.", he said as Tensou spins around the Command Center and accidentally hits one of the consoles. "Thanks Gosei.", Troy said before the teens headed out. "We make a pretty good team out there.", Jake said to Gia, but she didn't seem to agree. "Actually, once we all came together, we really kicked some ass.", Sky said as they stepped unto the beach. "We're each pretty awesome on our own though.", Emma added.

"But as a team, we are unbeatable.", Troy concludes, and the rest agreed.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 03: Almost Isn't Good Enough

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Wolf King 0811: Well his name is based on Skywalker's planned name. No, this Sky isn't Jason Skywalker's father (That's Marc), but they are related.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Sky was woken up a Saturday morning when his smartphone went off. Feeling around his night stand, it took him a few seconds before he finally got it. He sleepily opened his eyes, the screen showing that the caller was 'Unknown'. Against his better judgement, he accepted the call, "Go for Sky.", he yawned.

"Morning Sky, it's me Troy.", the voice of Troy said on the other side of the line. "Troy? How did you get my number?", Sky asked surprised, sitting up in his bed. He didn't recall giving his contact information out to anyone since he had started attending Harwood High. "From Gia.", Troy explained but this raise even more questions. "How did SHE get my number!?", Sky exclaimed.

"Never mind that. Do you have time to hang out?", Troy asked.

A little while later, after a quick shower and getting dressed, Sky met up in the park with Troy, finding his friend sitting on a bench waiting for him. "Why didn't we meet at my house?", Sky asked as the two began to walk.

"Because I don't know where you live.", Troy commented, "Anyways I wanted to ask you something. We need to get stronger to stop these monsters, your pretty great with a sword. So I want you to teach me."

The black haired guy looked surprised at him, "Alright, but on one condition. I'll teach you, if you teach me martial arts.", Sky said, and the two shook hands, showing he had a deal.

* * *

A little while later, Troy and Sky entered Ernie's Brain Freeze, Emma was already there. After greeting their friend, the duo headed for the counter. "You did it almost perfect. Just one hair out of place.", Troy said as the two sat down.

"Almost isn't good enough.", Sky said back just as Emma walked up to them.

"Everybody's gong to be here soon, I'm just helping Ernie with the recycling.", Emma explained, but neither Troy nor Sky were listening.

The three of them became distracted by the commotion at one table and turned around to look. A large group of people sat or stood by a table as a young man from their school, Jordan, who excitedly talked to them. "I am not kidding! 150! 150 against one! But I hit him over the head with a toaster and I'm like you're toast man, you're toast!", Jordan said as the crowd was hanging on Jordan's every word.

Ernie was behind the counter as he gathered a few items and excitedly told them that the young man was claiming he was the Red Power Ranger as he excitedly carried a tray of drinks over to the table as Jordan continued to tell the crowd about his exciting adventures as a Power Ranger. Troy, Sky and Emma listened as well.

As Gia, Jake, and Noah walked into Ernie's Brain Freeze, they notice the large crowd around Jordan's table as they joined the other three, who were now sitting at a table. "What's going on?", Jake asked. Emma tells them that guy has been telling everyone he's the Red Power Ranger.

Jordan tells the crowd, the other Rangers aren't bad, but he pretty much handle those monsters all by himself. "You got to be kidding me.", Jake said disgusted.

"It's just some guy looking for attention. You can relate, right?", Gia responded, making her female friend giggle.

Troy, Sky, Gia, Jake, Noah, and Emma continue to listen to Jordan brag about being a Power Ranger. "I could have been the Blue Ranger or Green Ranger, but come on... next question." This doesn't sit well with Sky and Noah. Their attention was drawn towards their morpher when they ear them go off. "Aliens are attacking, I'm sending you the coordinates.", Gosei's voice said.

"Ah come on, we just fought a monster the other day.", Sky said, but he couldn't help but smile. As the Rangers get up and make their way towards the exit, a young man races into the place.

"Jordan, there's a monster attacking the city!", the young man panted, and Jordan looks stunned. "What do you think he's going to do know?", Jake asked as the group pauses for a moment. Jordan has a moment of panic.

"He's not going to do something foolish is he?", Emma asked with a slight hint of worry to her friends. Jordan stands up and declares he would take care of it as the crowd cheers him on as he walks out of Ernie's.

"Come on, we're losing time.", Troy said and the six teens race out of the door and morph as they run towards the city.

* * *

The monster of the day, Dragonflay continues it's attack on the city, having a great time as he destroyed a building, "Creepox was right, we're on the fast track to victory!", the monster turns around when hears a voice shouting at him to stop. It is Jordan, who is very scared, but trying to be brave. Dragonflay has no idea who the young man is and assumes Jordan is a scaredy cat.

Dragonflay blasts lasers out of it's eyes at Jordan, who manages to avoid getting hit. "You won't dodge the next one.", the monster states but suddenly the Rangers arrived. "Why don't you deal with someone who can actually fight back!?" Gia said, while Jordan is thrilled to see the Rangers.

"Leave this to us. You need to get you to safety.", Troy said, helping Jordan up and they race to somewhere safe. Dragonflay fires at the remaining five Rangers, who manage to evade the blast.

"You humans are not up to speed. We insects are taking over the world.", Dragonflay gloats, as the Rangers take their fighting stance, making the monster chuckle, "None of your tricks can stop me. I will take you down, fast and furious.", in a blur of speed, Dragonflay charges at the Rangers.

Gia, Jake, Noah and Emma leap out of the way, but Sky stands patiently,

dodging several attacks from Dragonflay, he manages grab hold of Sky's arm, he knocks him to his feet with a kick.

Sky lands roughly at the bottom of the stairs, Dragonflay charges another energy blast, only for Sky to step up, grab hold of his arms, he bends her downward and kicks him against a wall. "I'm not even trying.", Sky said as the monster recovered and the other Rangers rejoined him. "Good job, Sky.", Gia complimented him, much to Jake's annoyance. "Thanks, but it was Troy who taught me that move.", Sky said, just as Dragonflay recovered and standing back to his feet.

"Humans may be fast learners, but I don't need to learn anything!", Dragonfly said, but the five Rangers stand side to side and fire their Mega Blasters at him, the alien is hit hard and goes flying. "Now let's finish him.", Sky said the group combined their weapons and took aim at Dragonflay who gets up. They launch a stream of energy at the monster, creating a large explosion to whip him off the face off the earth.

* * *

Over at Troy and Jordan, who is leading the young man to safety. "You guys rock!", Jordan said before Troy pulls him out of the way from an attack from Creepox.

"You're mine now.", Creepox laughs, just as Troy gets up, holding his Dragon Sword, ready to defend himself as he charged towards the alien.

Creepox laughs as he send a blast of energy towards Troy, who manage to evade the attack, by rolling towards the side, as he continued his charge as he goes on the offensive, landing a heavy kick against the Creepox followed by a overhand slash. The attacks connect, trying to stay on his feet, Creepox retaliates by trying to strike with his claws, electricity trailing behind him as he rapidly strikes at Troy.

Troy manage to dodge and evade all the attacks, with a few fast pokes and a leg sweep, Troy manage to floor Creepox. Skywalker looks down at him, as the Lieutenant glares angrily at the young man. "You bugs don't know a thing about us humans.", Troy said, taking this moment to retake his fighting stance.

Creepox growls at him, getting back on his feet, the alien blast him with another energy wave, sending Troy crashing into a building. He slams hard against the stone, his Dragon Sword is knocked out of his hands, and he falls down onto the ground. "Time to finish you off, monkey.", Creepox said as he advanced on Troy, but is suddenly hit several times, before he could strike the downed Ranger.

It's the rest of the Rangers with their Mega Blasters. Creepox let out an angry hiss. "I'll be back when you least expect me.", Creepox threatens, before he vanish.

"Yeah you do that.", Sky said, walking up to his friend and helping him up. It was then that Jordan walks up to the Rangers. Jake walks up to the young man, not happy to see him.

"Do you realize what you have done!?", Jake yells at Jordan, who flinched slightly. Sky walks between the two, before turning to the young man, "Jordan, you shouldn't lie about being something you're not."

"You put yourself and the rest of us in big time danger.", Jake added angrily. Jordan explained to the Rangers that he didn't think he would get into a real battle. "I know you want to help, but it takes special powers and training to fight these monsters.", Troy told him before he and the rest of the Rangers left the scene, running into opposite direction.

* * *

After the Rangers regrouped and demorphed, Jake asked if anyone wanted to go out for a bite. But all save Sky, had other appointments, so it was just the Green and the Black Ranger.

After a quick walk, Sky and Jake entered the Kentucky Fried McBurger King. It's crowded, but luckily the two were able to get in without much waiting. "Alright! We'll have two specials!", Jake said to the man behind the counter.

After the two payed for their meal, they went to find a table. Sitting down at it, waiting for their order. "The special?", Sky asked.

"The normal meals are good, too, but the special?... Pure. Awesome.", Jake said, with a big grin. After a few moments, an employee brings two trays filled with fries, a big burger and a large soda. The fragrant smell rising from the trays makes Sky stomach growl.

"Come on, try it.", Jake said as he stuffed some fries into his mouth.

Sky takes a bite, the distinct taste of a special sauce blends well with the thick meat. "This is delicious!", Sky said after he swallowed his food.

"Well then, I'm digging in too. Chow time!", Jake said as he two started to dig in. The two talked over small things over the course of their meal.

"Hey... Do you feel okay? I know how though it can be to transfer to a new school and in your case, you've got all the fighting stuff on top of that... I was wondering if you weren't accustomed to school or whatever... Then again, I think you'll do just fine."

"Thanks, Jake.", Sky said before turning to his burger, "This burger taste great. I bet they put a special ingredient in it. It's probably some sort of secret spice."

"You do? Really? You don't look like the type of guy I'd normally hang around with. But I guess looks aren't everything...", Jake laughed, as they continued to eat, "Hey, let's hang out again sometime."

* * *

Sky was woken up the next morning when his phone went off again. With a groan he grabbed it, and still sleepily, he picked up. "Go for Sky.", he yawned, rolling to his other side. "Morning Sky, it's Gia.", the voice of Gia said on the other side of the line.

"Gia? How did you get my number?", Sky asked surprised, sitting up in his bed. "I got it from your phone when we were at Ernie's. You really need to put a lock on your phone. But never mind that. Do you have time to hang out?", Gia asked.

"Sure, why not?", he replied, rubbing his eye.

"Alright. I'll invite Troy and Emma too. Wouldn't want people to get the idea this is a date.", Gia said, before hanging up.

"Wait, what.", Sky said, just as Gia texted him the meeting time and location.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	4. Chapter 04: Strength Isn't Everything

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and I finally finished the cover art for this story. Now it's story time.**

* * *

Sky entered a small cafe inside the local mall, and he quickly spotted Gia sitting in the back near a window.

When she noticed him, she waved him over, "Good morning, Sky. Glad you made it.", she said as he walked over to her and sat down opposite of her.

A waitress came over to get his order, after ordering a cup of coffee and some freshly baked cookies, he turned back to his friend. "Where are Troy and Emma?", he asked, not having spotted the other two.

"Emma is taking pictures in the forest, and Troy is finishing his morning run before meeting us later.", Gia explained as the waitress came back with his coffee and chocolate chip cookies.

"Here ya go kids.", the waitress said as she brought over his order, "I gave you some extra so that you can share with your girlfriend.", she added with a wink.

Both Sky and Gia blushed slightly at this. "Uhm... Thanks... But we're not a couple...", Sky said embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. I think it's quite romantic that you two have no problem being in public with each other.", the waitress chuckled, giving them a kind smile, "Judging from your boyfriend's looks, you're a pretty lucky girl." she added with a wink to Gia before returning to work.

"He's not my boyfriend.", Gia protested much to her embarrassment.

After consuming their drinks and sharing the cookies, the duo were walking around the mall. "We still have some time to kill before Troy and Emma get here. Is there a store you want to go to?..."

But they suddenly stopped talking when they heard a small young boy crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you lost?", Gia asked, getting down on the young child's eye level. "M-Mommy told me to wait here...", the boy sobbed, "and... and... she gave me money... B-But, she's not coming..."

"Hey, don't cry... See, you're okay, I'll stay here with you, alright?", Gia said gently, rubbing his shoulder.

"Maybe we can take him to the police station. They will know what to do.", Sky suggested, taking pity on the small boy.

Gia nodded, before turning back to to the boy, "Yeah, they'll find your mom, so don't worry. C'mon, follow me.", Gia said, gently taking the boys hand and the three walked to the nearby police station.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sky and Gia were sitting on a bench at the nearby playground after dropping the kid off at the police station.

"I'm glad he was able to contact his parents. What a relief.", Sky said, a little surprised at the scowl his friend was having on her face.

"...What were they thinking, leaving that poor kid all alone!? It makes me so angry.", Gia said, clenching her fist, "But... I guess my mom's no different."

"What makes you say that?", Sky asked surprised.

"You really wanna know?", Gia asked, she seems to be watching his reaction, "Remember what I told you before, how my mom and I aren't very close? Well, if you asked me what kind of parent she is, I'd say, 'a terrible one'. She wasn't always like that, though. After what happened to dad, she totally changed... She's had more boyfriends than I can count, and she's even living with one guy. Honestly, I'd rather not know."

She let out a deep sigh, as her friend continued to watch her and listen. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore.", Gia said, before turning very serious, "...Keep this between you and me, Sky, okay? You and Emma are the only one I have told."

The black haired young man nodded, agreeing to keep it a secret. "Hey, want to try that before we head back to the mall?", Sky said, trying to distract his friend, as he points at the horizontal bar, "You can't do a back hip circle, can you?"

"I bet you can't either.", Gia said with a smirk.

"Oh, really? I'm actually quite good at it.", Sky said standing up and walking over to it, "Want me to show you?" grabs the bar while he's still talking. He hangs upside down for a moment, then swings around backwards in a full circle.

"Want me to teach you?", Sky offered as Gia joined him over at the horizontal bar, "Can you at least sit up here?", he helps pull Gia up to get a seat on the bar. She find it a little hard to balance on it. "This takes me back. It reminds me of when I was a kid.", he said with a smile before he falls silent and looks off into the distance, "I need to get stronger... If I don't get stronger, I won't be able to save anything." he mutters, as if to himself.

After running into Emma, she and Troy were looking for Sky and Gia together, "The wind's starting to pick up.", Troy noted, "That's actually a blessing, after working up a good sweat. It feels nice. I usually train in the club room or alone in my own room."

"I'll train with you, if you want.", Emma offered with a smile.

"It'd be nice to have a running partner.", Troy admitted, "But if you join me, we're going to do more than just run every day, okay?", he let out a slight chuckle.

"Anyways, have you spotted Sky or Gia yet?", Emma asked, but it wasn't long before they spotted the two at the playground.

"Should we go to them?", Troy asked as he looked at his two friend having a fun time.

Emma shook her head, "No, let's leave them alone for a while.", she said and two turned around to get something to drink, "Besides, it's been a while since Gia laughed like that with someone other than me.", she added with a smile of her own.

* * *

The next day at Harwood High, Mr. Burley had assigned his student a project, each having to work with another. Sky enters the computer lab where he found his partner, Noah, working on a computer. "Hey, Noah. What are you doing?", Sky asked as he took a seat next to his project partner.

"Oh, hey Sky. I have been working on the school's very own own social networking site.", Noah explained showing the screen, "The whole school will be logged on."

"Your making your own Facebook? That's pretty cool.", Sky said with a smile, "Anyway, what do you want to do for the project?"

This kinda surprised Noah, "You want me to take the lead on this project?"

"Of course. Last time I checked your the smarter of us two.", Sky said, leaning back in his chair, "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"O-Okay. Uhm... I have to finish up working on the school social site. How about we meet later at my place." Noah suggested, "Then we can talk over what we will do for the project."

Sky nodded, standing up and left the room. "I wonder how Sky does it, he's pretty smart, brave and crazy strong... I'll never be as strong as he is.", Noah thought as he begint to doubt himself, "Maybe I'm not cut out for this hero thing. If I'm going to keep up with the rest, maybe I need to work out like Troy, Sky and Jake."

A little while later, Sky had arrived at Noah's house and he headed to his friends room after his mother had let him in. "Yo, Noah. It's me Sky. Your mom let me in...", Sky said and just as he entered his friends room, he saw Noah doing push-ups.

Embarrassed, Noah quickly stands up, "I don't know why I tried... I'm never going to be strong enough.", Noah muttered as he sits down in front of his computer.

"What is this about Noah?", Sky asked, pulled a chair up next to his friend and taking a seat.

"It's just that. Jake was always the gung ho guy and I was always the slightly nerdy type... I don't think I am cut out to be a hero like you, Troy or Jake.", Noah explained.

"Seriously?", Sky asked, crossing his arms, "Noah, you have what it takes to be a hero. You might not be as strong as Troy, Jake or me, but it's not all about strength. It's not about muscles. You got the brains, seeing as you had a higher score on the latest test than all of us combined. You just need to believe in yourself."

Noah gives a small smile, "Thanks Sky."

Meanwhile down in the city, Troy, Gia, and Emma, are walking along side one another. "Gia?", Emma asked her friend, "Do you have a crush on Sky?"

"That's a secret.", Gia said with a straight feet.

"What do you mean it's a secret? Are you trying to say that there's nothing going on between you two?", Emma asked surprised.

Troy holds out his arm to stop them, "We have trouble.", the guy said. The two girls followed his gaze and ahead of them, several citizens are being turned into Loogies. Troy pulls out his Morpher and tells Tensou to let Gosei know they have a situation.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	5. Chapter 05: Going Viral

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Luishunter65: That's the current plan. Happy to hear you like the story and I will try.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Sky and Noah listen over their Morpher as Gosei gave them an update over the virus as they rush out off Noah's room, quickly putting their shoes. "Where are you two going in such a hurry?", Noah's mother asked from the kitchen as she was busy making dinner.

"We need uhm... Something from the supply store for our school project.", Noah quickly thought up.

"Well hurry up, dinner will be ready soon. Sky are you staying for dinner?", she asked.

"Uhm... Thanks for the offer, but I have a TV diner waiting for me.", Sky said before thanking her for having him over and the duo quickly made their exit.

"The monster uses a virus to transform people into Loogies. It acts like the flu, one person gets and they spread it to the next person, who spreads it to the next person.", Gosai informed them.

"We got to find a way to do this without hurting them.", Troy communicated with them over the Morpher as he was fighting the Loogies elsewhere in the city alongside Jake, Gia and Emma, having run into two girls just a little while ago.

Gosei agrees with him, "Remember they are just innocent people. It's not their fault they have been mutated."

"Then how do we stop them?", Emma asked.

"Quarantine!", Noah shouted suddenly just after he and Sky morph and begin to fight a group of stragglers.

"Are we saying random words now? Pudding!", Sky said as he side stepped a few Loogies and using a judo move to throw them to the ground, putting them out cold.

"No, I mean we put them in a quarantine. The first step to stopping a virus, is to keep it spreading to more victims.", Noah explains, preforming a leg swipe at a group Loogies.

"Good thinking, Noah. You guys heard him.", Troy said.

Sky gave his friend a thumbs up before the duo noticed a alien below them, a terrified group of people are running away from it. "Think that is the monster of the week.", Sky said, telling Noah to cover him as he charged forward his rapier ready to strike.

"You know what's wrong with you humans? You're not slimy enough. I can fix that.", the alien named Virox threatens a group of corned people. But before he could attack, he was blasted by a energy shot from Noah's Shark Bowgun before being hit by the tip of Sky's rapier, sending the alien crashing into a nearby wall.

"Is everyone okay?", Sky asked as he and Noah rush over to them, just as Virox recovers, "Stay here, we'll handle this.", the two stood ready to face off against the alien.

"Are you some kind of superhero?", one of the people asked.

Noah was unsure how to react, but Sky answered for him, "Yes, we are." and the two faces down Virox. "You shouldn't attack innocent people.", the Blue Ranger stated, just before he fires his Shark Bowgun. The flaps on the sides of Virox's mouth quickly close, protecting it from the blast.

Noah fires his Shark Bowgun several times, but Virox keeps running towards them. "Keep him under fire, I got an idea.", Sky said, charging forward, and at the mid way point, he dug under one of Virox arms, and gave a powerful slash, knocking the alien to the ground. shoving him to the ground.

Virox growls as it gets back up, its mouth opens and begins to charge a energy blast, "Oh, no you don't.", Sky said driving his rapier through its mouth, causing Virox to roar in pain, and with a powerful spinning kick, he send the alien tumbling back into the ground.

"Let's finish this.", Sky said to Noah as he transformed his rapier from its melee mode to its gun form. The two shoot a stream of energy from their weapons, the two energy's collided mid-air with Virox caught in the middle.

A explosion of blue and green occurs, and when the smoke clears, Virox is vaporized into dust before his body could even hit the ground. "Nice team work.", Sky said, patting his friend on the back, "See? You have what it takes to be a real hero." and after checking up with the civilians the two where off to where the other Rangers should be.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough.", Jake said as Sky and Noah came running up to them, "What took you two so long?"

"Oh, nothing. Me and Noah just took down the alien responsible for the Loogie flu.", Sky said, holding out his hand and Noah low-fives it.

"What did you do about the Loogies?", Noah asked.

Emma gestured to a large square rock, "Quarantine, just as Noah suggested.", the pink Ranger said, "We were able to put them somewhere safe."

"Nice going, Sky. Your really good with that rapier.", Gia said, patting him on, much to Emma's amusement.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Noah. He distracted it long enough to allow me to make the attacks.", Sky said, crossing his arms, as the Ranger's morphed back, "Who's up for some grub, my threat."

"Oh crap. I am getting late for dinner.", Noah said looking up the time on his phone, quickly apologizing to the rest before taking his leave. Troy, Jake and Emma declined as well. "Sorry man, my mom would kill me if I skip dinner at the last minute again.", Jake said, apologetic, "But don't worry, I will take you up on it at a later time."

"It's alright. See you guys at school tomorrow.", Sky said as the three made their leave.

"So where are we going?", Gia said and the two began to walk.

"I know this place I noticed on my way from school. It is pretty good.", Sky said, a little surprised that she was still there.

* * *

A little while later, Sky and Gia were sitting in a small diner, sitting at a table outside. "You're okay with the special, right? Two extra-large specials, please.", Sky said after she gave him a nod.

"Can I order some appetizers, too?", Gia asked, making him chuckle.

"Of course, eat as much as you like.", he said back, looking happy for some reason, "You need to keep your physical strength up. Your skills are remarkable, but they won't be of any use if you get exhausted easily." the two began to eat the extra-large ramen brought to their table.

* * *

"Amazing, you completely polished that off.", Gia said as the two were walking home, her own bowl had still some soup left in it, but his was completely empty, he managed to eat it all, and yet his stomach is groaning.

"You must have a really small stomach. If you don't eat right, you'll never grow stronger.", Sky pointed out, hands in his pocket, while the blonde shot him a angry glare, "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not Jake. I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"You're not the only one who's going to be trying hard out there. Maybe you should come over to the gym after school and see who is stronger.", Gia said with a confident smirk.

"Is that a challenge Miss Moran?", Sky said with a smirk, and Gia told him maybe it was, suddenly, her pone rings.

"Hang on, I've got a phone call. Oh...", Gia said, taking out her phone, her expression suddenly darkens when she noticed the caller ID before she picks up, "...Hello. Yeah... What? So?... Get to the point, okay?..." she sounded rather blunt and full of contempt, "Huh? It's not funny! What!? How do you think that would make dad feel!?... Fine. Do whatever you want, you always do! Just don't call me again!"

Gia hung up on the caller, looking rather furious and her breathing came heavy. "Are you alright?", Sky asked, sounding worried for his friend.

"I am fine! Thanks for asking!", she said angry at him, she took a deep breath before turning to look at him, "Sorry... That was uncalled for...", she seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Was that your mother?", Sky asked and Gia gave a nod, "What did she say that made you this angry?"

"It doesn't matter!", Gia shot at him again, clearly not having calmed down enough, "S-Sorry... I shouldn't take my anger out on you. My mom said she want to get remarried."

Sky and Gia walked over to a nearby bench, he waited for her to calm down before she spoke again, "I don't really care if she wants to get married again, but I can't stand how she's been living... Running away from life, jumping from guy to guy... I don't think that's fair to my dad.", Gia started slowly, "I'll never be like her. I'll never be that weak... Running away to forget your problems is the worst thing you can do. I am living with my niece right now, but after collage I've decided that I'm gonna live on my own. I'll show her that I can be happy that way." She let out another deep sigh before standing up, "Thank you, Sky. For some reason, I feel like I can tell you anything."

"I am always willing to listen. That's what friends are for, right?" Sky said and Gia agreed before the two headed home.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	6. Chapter 06: Aura

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Kamen Rider Heisei: Happy to hear it, and I hope you continue to like it.**

 **and now on to the story.**

* * *

Sky let out a loud yawn as he balanced his head on one hand. "Didn't get much sleep last night?", the voice of Troy asked next to him.

"Ayup... Say Troy... All this Ranger stuff, do you sometimes think this is all a dream?", the black haired young man asked his friend. An awkward silence followed between them before Troy finally spoke up, "...You dream about us taking dump on the toilet?", he asked from the stall next to him.

After a few moments, their Morphers went off. "Go for Sky."

"Hey Sky... Are you on the toilet?", the voice of Gosei asked from the other end of the line.

"Yes, Yes I am.", he said, "Troy is here too."

"Hey, Gosei.", Troy's voice said.

"Ah right. I have something I need to discuss with you all. Teleport to the Command Center when your ready.", Gosei told them.

* * *

In a swirl of energy in their respective Ranger color, the group arrived at the Command Center. "What's the problem, Gosei?", Troy asked as the group stood in the center.

"You have all done well, Rangers. But the fight against the Armada is going to be more difficult.", Gosei told them, "Therefor, I have decided to teach you all a new skill. What do you all know about Semblance?"

The group exchanged looks with each other, none of them had heard about it before. "Then allow me to explain. Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. Semblance is a more tangible projection of one's Aura, which it is fueled by."

"Those that use Semblance are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Some individuals are able to use their Semblance to create 'glyphs' that generate some desired effect, some are able to move at incredible speeds, while other can manipulate magnetic forces, and these are just a few examples which your Semblance can take."

"Normally its impossible for people from this World to learn how to use their Aura. But thanks to being Power Rangers, your connection to the Morphing Grid will make it possible. But you will only be able to use it while Morphed."

"Sounds awesome, when do we start?", Sky asked, but just as Gosei unlocked their Aura, and was about to give them further instructions, an alarm sound went off.

"I will explain it later, you are needed in the city.", Gosei told them, quickly teleporting them to the emergency spot.

* * *

The Rangers arrived morphed, but the place seemed to be empty don't see anything, although it is the coordinates given. "You think Gosei teleported us to the wrong spot?", Emma asked.

Just as she said it, the Rangers are surrounded by a group of Loogies arrive. Laughter is heard above them and when they look up, they saw a alien named Vrak standing on the top of a building. "So your the monster of the week.", Sky said, readying his weapon.

"Come down here and face us, or are you too scared to fight us?", Gia added.

"Fear is not in my vocabulary. You should be afraid, especially now.", Vrak said, staring the rangers down, "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. But I assure you, I have a plan. You will get your duel, and I will destroy you.", he placed his hands behind his back.

"Then how about when we finish it right now.", Sky said, ready to block any of his attacks.

"Only when your ready.", Vrak said.

"I am ready right now. Come at me, bro!", Sky said, much to the aliens annoyance.

Vrak gives the command for the Loogies to attack.

The Loogies charge at the Rangers, but they manages to dodge and evade the attacks. Troy get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, and calling his Dragon Sword to his hand. Sky charges forward, and swings his blade to the left, slamming two Loogies aside and quickly kicks another. The Loogie raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground.

As Sky lands, two Loogies try to attack him from behind, but Noah blasted them with his Shark Bowgun. Giving his friend a thumbs up, Sky before joining Gia in a combination attack, blocking and shutting aside their hits. The Loogies left standing started to fire at them, but the Rangers either dodges or deflects the attacks with their weapons.

"Impressive... Quite a show, for humans.", Vrak noted, not joining the fight itself before he vanishes, along with the Loogies left standing.

The Rangers demorph, Emma walks over to Gia and they wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. "We would love to hang around, but Emma has some photos to take.", Gia said and the two walk away with linked arms.

"Wanna go work on our Semblance?", Troy asked.

"Sure. But first let's get something to eat.", Sky said and the other guys agreed.

* * *

Later in the woods, where Emma and Gia are riding their bikes. "Nice!", Emma complimented as Gia made a jump, as she catches up, they both laugh. As they get off their bikes, Emma takes her camera out of her bag.

"So, where's this rare flower you want me to check out?", Gia asked as her friend gestured for her to follow. She leads the way through the woods. And after a short walk Emma finds it and gives a small gasp, she moves some tree branches out of the way to show Gia the flower.

"There it is. This is the Magnus Bloomus Annulus. Only blooms one day a year. One day.", Emma explained, "They are really hard to find. I can't believe we're seeing this."

"It's... It's beautiful." Gia said, as she kneel down to take a closer look, "I wonder why it blossoms for only one day."

Emma moves closer to the flower as well and gets her camera ready, "That's one of nature's secrets. It's things like this that make our planet so special.", she starts taking pictures of the flower.

"Want me to take a picture of you with the flower? To prove you found it?", Gia offered and her friend happily pass her camera.

Gia snapped some pictures of Emma next to the flower, "Next we'll take some pics together, but just for us. They will ruin my tough girl image."

"Right... Wouldn't want Sky to think you have a girly side.", Emma said with a cheeky grin as her friend shot her a glare, while she snapped several pics of her and Gia next to the flower.

* * *

Meanwhile Sky, Troy, Jake and Noah were hanging out at Sky's house, eating their snacks in the living room, while playing a few games on his console. "She'd be hot if she didn't have pigtails.", Jake said as he was looking through the characters on the roster.

"You don't like pigtails?", Troy asked surprised, as the Black Ranger the blonde let out a disgusted noise.

"Pigtails are gross as fuck.", Jake said when he finally found the character he was looking for.

"You're weird.", Troy said as the first round between Sky and Jake began.

"Then what are you supposed to grab onto to?", Sky asked while playing his friend, under loud cheers from Troy and Noah.

"Uh, the hair? The ass? Anything.", Jake said through his teeth as he was pushed into a corner by Sky's gameplay.

"Is that how your girlfriend rides you?", Noah asked with an smirk as Sky's character finished Jake's character by ripping his head off with spine and all. There was a silence for a moment, before Jake begins fake crying, before he joined the others in their laughter. The fights went on for a while, the winner of the match stay seated until he was defeated.

Unfortunately this meant that once Sky sat on the throne, he stayed there. Even playing with one hand, half blinded and having Jake sing directly into his ear, he was still kicking their asses. "Okay, we've established that Sky is not allowed to play anymore; because he likes to kick people into the corner, like a jerk.", Troy said after getting defeated for the fifth time or so.

"I was thinking.", Noah started, "That alien, from this morning, he was different. He didn't look like an insect."

"Good point.", Sky admitted, it was something to ponder. It was then that their Morphes went off again, Gosei warned them of an attack on Harwood High by an army of Loogies and an alien. The guys stood up and rushed out of the door.

* * *

A female alien, known as Beezara, had taken the soccer team hostage, ordering her Loogies to take them to the hive. "I'll show Malkor and his cronies that I mean business.", she chuckles, "I'll work these males to the bone."

She turned around to see a morphed Troy, Sky, Jake and Noah just teleporting behind her. "Stop right there!", Noah shouted.

"That's one ugly bug.", Jake noted.

"... You have every seen a good looking bug before?", Troy pointed out.

"How dare you insult me! I am the Queen Bee and I'll be addressed as such.", Beezara said.

Sky rubbed the back of his head at hearing her position, "I feel sorry for the king..." he muttered loud enough for Beezara to hear.

"I have no husband!" she shouted, offended by his lack of manners.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sky asked dryly.

"Do you even know why I am here?" Beezara asked.

"Obviously not to find a husband.", Troy added dryly.

Beezara growls, calling forth a army of Loogies and shoots her venom at them, though they evaded her attack. Troy, Sky, Jake and Gia charged forward, their weapons drawn while Noah stayed back and provided fire support for them.

Sky and Jake combined their attacks, managing to connect a few hits to her, but Beezara managed to knock Jake away and as Noah rushed over to help him up, she shoots her venom and manage to get a hit on the two. The two tried to get up but their bodies were going numb. The two Rangers demorph and hit the ground.

"What have you done to them?" Sky growled as he spun around and his rapier clashing with Beezara's blade.

"They won't move unless I tell them to.", Beezara said as she evade more of Sky's strikes, before blade-locking with him, "What an honor it will be to serve me, for the rest of your sorry little life."

Suddenly a morphed Gia and Emma leap in and fire at Beezara with their Mega Blasters, landing a few heavy hits several times and knocking her back. "Thanks, girls.", Sky said, standing back up.

"How did the photos turn out, girls?", Beezara said, surprising Emma and Gia with her knowledge of the photos, "Were there any keepers?", she shoots her venom but Sky and Troy block it with their weapons, before they charged forward and striking Beezara.

The two attacked with a powerful over head strike, but she blocks it over her head and manage to hit Troy with her venom. As he falls to the ground, he demorphs, and is unable to move. "Its up to us now, girls.", Sky said, retaking his fighting stance, it wasn't until now that he notice that Gia and Emma had been arguing the entire time and had started to shove each other.

"Our weapons don't fit together.", Gia told the Pink Ranger as Emma tried to force their two weapons together.

 _"What's wrong with the girls? Wait! Beezara knew they were at the photo shop. She must have done something to them."_ , Sky thought took on the remaining Loogies and evading Beezara's venom while Emma and Gia continue to push and shove each other and trying to jam their weapons together.

"You certainly are impressive, for a human.", Beezara noted as she engaged Sky again, she aimed for his legs but he managed to jump and strike her shoulder and as he landed he swept her legs, knocking her off her feet.

Turning around he noticed his remaining two friends were still arguing , "Oh, come on. Will you two quit it already?", Sky said but they wouldn't listen. Seeing no other option, he grabbed his Morpher and called for Gosei to teleport them to the Command Center.

But before they disappeared in a swirl of their respective color, Sky noticed Beezara mentioning how pleased she was that her spell is working.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Just a heads up, Semblance are going to be their Civilian Powers, but they won't learn how to use it outside of their Morphed form until much later. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	7. Chapter 07: Fatality

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Kamen Rider Heisei: I don't think so, it just sounded like something Sky would say when he picks up the phone. Thanks for the compliment, and I will try.**

 **Animaniac37: Happy to hear it. Yeah, I wanted to include some kind of Civilian Power and seeing as this story takes place in the same Verse as RWBYS: Heroes, I thought it would be a nice way to link those stories together. I already have figured out 4 of them, though I am still debating on the rest. I don't want to resort to stock-super powers like just Super Strength or something like that.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

"What's wrong with them, Gosei?", Sky, still in his Ranger suit but without the helmet, asked the giant tiki-head while a sleeping Troy, Jake and Noah where laying down on separate tables in the Command Center while Gia and Emma where in a corner bickering with each other.

"It seems Beezara's Venom allows her to control males.", Gosei said after Tensou was done analyzing their bodies for the venom, "Creating an antidote shouldn't be too hard, but it will take some time even with a clear sample."

The Green Ranger let out a relieved sigh, "And what is wrong with the old married couple over there? Because it isn't normal how they are acting to each other.", he gestured over his shoulder.

"Going by what you told me, I can theorize that Beezara has put some sort of spell on them to make them hate each other. It should wear off after a while.", Gosei theorized, "Sky, I need you to do something, go find Beezara and try to take some of her Venom."

"You want me to go fight some bug queen who can control males? Alone?", Sky asked.

"Well you could take Gia and Emma with you... But I don't know how much help they will be...", Gosei told him, as he, Sky and Tensou looked over at the arguing duo.

"I guess some back-up is better than none...", Sky muttered.

The two had overheard what they where saying and where now striding toward them, "Oh like hell your going alone.", Emma said, grabbing his arm, "I'm not going to stay here with her."

"Don't you touch him.", Gia growled.

"Or what? I don't see your name on him. But we all know why Sky getting attention from another female would make you so jealous.", Emma taunted, if looks could kill both girls would be ten feet under by now, "It's because you want Sky to ravage you. Like bending you over and really give it to you hard and rough."

"You bitch.", Gia said as she and Emma started to argue again, the Pink Ranger letting go of Sky's arm.

"... I decided that I have gone temporarily deaf when Emma said that.", Gosei said after a short silence.

"... Yeah, I went temporarily deaf too...", Sky said slowly.

Suddenly Tensou bleeped alarmingly, "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Is this temporarily deafness contagious!?", the small robot suddenly shouted.

"Don't worry Tensou, it is not.", Sky said dryly, before turning to Gosei, "I will get the venom and be back before you know it. Let's go, ladies!", he told the two before they were teleported away.

* * *

The trio were searching around the woods, Gosei having traced Beezara's energy signature there. They walked in silence until Emma pointed to a tree branch and noted that it had been broken recently. "They must have gone this way.", Emma said, but Gia made sure she bumps into Emma as she walks past her.

"Anything could have broken that branch. I say we use logic and try to figure out where a large group of people can hide without being detected.", the blonde told her as she faced her teammate.

Emma huffs as she storms up to Gia, "I say we go for clues."

"If you two don't cut it out, I'll have you two teleported back to C.C., I have Gosei on speed-dial.", Sky warned them.

"Like he could pick up a phone, he doesn't even have arms.", Gia told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she followed Sky who continued to walk, followed by an scowling Emma.

Soon they spot the hive, sitting from a hiding spot, the trio watched what was going on for a moment while discussing a plan of attack. "Alright, here's the plan. Gia will take on the Loogies while I draw her attention as Emma gives us fire support.", Sky told them.

"Oh, of course you want her at your side. I am just as capable a fighter...", Emma growled, as the blonde gave her a smug smirk.

"I know that, Emma. But you two aren't getting along, and Gia's weapon's are more geared towards close quarter combat, even in its range form.", Sky explained, "But yours is geared towards ranged combat. Now enough talk, let's do this."

* * *

Inside the hive, Beezara has all the guys working hard for her, while she is sitting comfortable, "It's been eons since I had a manicure.", she said as one guy is filing her nails, "You should all feel honored to serve as my slaves."

"That's enough!", Sky said his rapier in hand and taking his fighting stance, as Gia stood next to him.

"I have been waiting for you to show your tight butt.", Beezara said, spitting venom at the two Rangers, but they evaded the attack, just as Emma unleashed a rapid series of shots at Beezara with her Phoenix Shot.

"You think this will stop me?", Beezara asked as she shot some venom at the ground, growing a hedge of vines from it before she send them after the rangers.

They tried to keep out of the vines grasp but, unfortunately Gia's ankle was wrapped, before being slammed into the ground. "I got you now my pretty.", the queen bee said as she spitted venom at the yellow ranger.

But before the venom could hit her, Sky came charging in, cutting her down but this didn't leave him enough time to evade the attack. "Sky!", both Gia and Emma exclaim, as the Green Ranger fell to his knees, taking his Morpher, he tried to scan a nearby puddle of the venom while he tried to resist its effect.

"My aren't you a strong willed one.", Beezara said, spraying more venom on him just after he was done scanning it for Gosei, and when he stopped resisting, she removed his helmet, to find two glassy eyes glaring angrily at her, "And now the Green Ranger bows to me, like how another once did to Rita. Now go and kill your fellow Rangers."

Sky continued to glare at her, as he took his rapier and takes his fighting stance. "Sky, try to fight it.", Gia said as he, initiating two brief, unsuccessful strikes at her torso before regrouping, "Then I will have to beat some sense into you."

"I will join you... For now.", Emma said grudgingly, rushing up to her teammate.

The two charged, attempting to use an overhand power attack to overwhelm Sky, but he blocked the attack, which he countered by casually throwing the girls to the ground, but both quickly recovered and advanced. Gia and Emma engaged in an aggressive series of attacks, working together and managed to drive Sky back. However, he soon counter-attacked, forcing the two back.

Gia struck at Sky again, but he deprived her of her Tiger Claw with a quick flourish, then lazily slashed at Emma, but she dove out of the way of the attack, getting in a few shot's as Gia rolled next to her weapon. "Careful Emma. That's still Sky.", Gia said as she retrieved her Tiger Claws.

"Yeah, yeah. I will try to not hurt your boyfriends pretty face.", Emma muttered, Sky performed another casual swing with his weapon, Gia stepped in front of Emma, managed to block the attack inches above their heads.

"Why are you protecting me? I thought we were enemies...", Emma said, as Sky and Gia were in a blade-lock.

"I thought as well, but... But I can't hate you, I just can't." the yellow ranger admitted while straining under the attack from her other friend.

"I can't bring myself to hate you either...", Emma admitted, just as Gia broke off the blade-lock and quickly slashed at Sky, only for him to block her blow.

Sky attacked but Gia managed to fend him off, leaping over an attack at her legs and flipping above him as Emma unleashed a very powerful blast of energy from her Phoenix Shot, he whipped around and defected the attack with his rapier, giving Gia the opening she was looking for, managing to deliver a heavy blow to his head.

"Gia, Emma. I have synthesize the antidote for Beezara's venom.", Gosei's voice said through their Morpher, as a small vial materialize in front of them.

"Thank's Gosei. ", Emma said as she took the vial, and injected the contents in the recovering Sky.

Sky let out a groan as she got back on his feet, "Thanks girls. I don't think I could have hold back for much longer." he said standing back on his feet.

"...You were holding back?", Emma asked surprised.

"Maybe, now let's finish this.", Sky said readying his weapon, and the two girls agreed, ready to face Beezara.

"You fools! You think you can defeat me!?", Beezara said, having watched the fight like it was an entertaining show, but now was charging furiously towards them, Sky, Gia and Emma engaging the monster in a brief bout of swordplay.

As Sky and Beezara blade-locked once more, Gia and Emma combined their ranged mode of their weapons, smashed a combined energy blast into the back of Beezara's head and breaking the blade-lock. Sky then pulled away, switching to range mode himself as the rangers began to unleash a barrage of blast.

Beezara tried and failed to hold off the onslaught of propelled energy, before she was knocked into the ground. She managed to recover but Sky and Gia began hacking and slashing at her with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows, while Emma kept the pressure on her with her Phoenix Shot.

Engaging Gia in a blade-lock, Sky managed to stab her through the chest, just as Emma blasted her legs off and Gia ripped her head off.

"This may sound a little cheesy but... Fatality!", Sky said with a smirk, as he gave a fist pump.

"Hey Reptile, I think this is yours.", Emma tossed him his helmet who had been placed near Beezara's throne, where the guys who had been under her control were sitting confused, looking around.

"Thanks. Let's get these guys back to school before handing back to C.C.", Sky said placing his helmet back on, before they walked over to help them up.

* * *

A little later, the three where standing there with their helmets under their arms where waiting as Jake, Troy, and Noah woke up after being given the antidote. "Glad your all okay.", Sky said as his other three friends, stood up and began flexing their sore muscles.

"It's all thanks to you, Sky.", Emma said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself and Gia short. You two were a big help.", he said with a smile of his own, "So give yourself like... 15% each."

Gia scoffed at this, giving him a playful shove, "Yeah right. Still, thanks for being patience with us."

"By the way, did me or Gia said anything embarrassing when we were under Beezara's spell? The entire time we spend under it, is a little fuzzy.", Emma asked.

Sky and Gosei exchanged a look both muttering nothing interesting. "Nothing much, though you girls said something that made Sky and Gosei go temporary deaf.", Tensou said quite suddenly.

"Why would they have gone temporary deaf?", Jake asked as he, Troy, Noah, Gia and Emma turn to Sky and Gosei, both sounding rather nervous.

"There's a simple explanation for that...", Gosei began but suddenly changed the subject, "But you all have to work on your Semblance. Tensou, prepare the training room."

* * *

"I can't take another bite. My stomach's full... But after that heavy training, it really hits the spot.", Emma said after finishing her food, after finishing their training, she had dragged Sky with her to get some food, "I've been wanting to come here. But it's a little embarrassing to show up alone."

"Why?", Sky asked, having finishing his own food before her, and taking a sip from his drink.

"What do you mean why?... A girl shouldn't be eating by herself, everyone would think I'm letting myself go.", Emma answered with a amused smile.

"Then just order takeout.", Sky suggested, much to the his friends amusement.

"How little you know, Sky. It's the atmosphere that's important. The meal itself isn't everything, you know.", Emma said, her voice is swelling with pride for some reason, "To tell you the truth, I've wanted to come here since I was a child. My parents were actually pretty strict... I didn't really had many friends beside Gia. Though I guess that couldn't be helped."

She looked up to see Sky's a sympathetic look in his own blue eyes. "I can relate to that. When I was little, nobody wanted to be friends with the kid who was always moving."

"Well at least you have me, Troy, Jake, Noah and Gia as friends now.", Emma smiled at him, "That's enough talk about that depressing subject. Let's talk about something fun. Why don't I start by asking what kind of girl you like?" Sky tried his best to deal with Emma's incoming barrage of questions, wishing he was back trying to resist Beezara's venom.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	8. Chapter 08: Creepox Falls

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **Kenn. Faith. Dawn: No, he is not. Though it would have been hilarious if he was (With both initially disliking their Megazord).**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

In the halls of Harwood County High, the students enjoying their lunch break as the halls are full of students enjoying their day. "I had that dream again.", Troy said as he and Sky just walked out of class and headed to theirs lockers to get their lunches before they would meet up with the other Rangers in the cafeteria.

"The one about the rabbits and their Molotov cocktails?", Sky asked as they walked around a corner, and almost dumped into two guys named Roy and Barry, who stood in their way.

"Sorry.", Troy said as they tried to step away, but the two blocked their way.

"Well, if it isn't the new kids on the block.", Roy said as once again, the two tried to walk around them, but they were still blocked, "Going somewhere?"

"Do you know what we call new kids around here?", Barry asked, and he waits for a moment.

"Fresh meat.", Roy added.

Emma and Noah just walk out of a classroom. "Troy really know the best way for a jog...", Emma said, as they noticed Roy and Barry harassing Troy and Sky, she was ready to come to her friends defense but Noah grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Seriously, I mean they could curb stomp them in a second.", Emma said, and Noah agreed.

"What's wrong? You gonna cry?" Roy asked.

"Take a good look.", Troy said, his tone of voice completely calm as he took a step closer, "Do you see any tears?" staring the bully down.

Barry was laughing until he realized that Troy had gotten the better of Roy. "Come on!", he said as he snapped his fingers, "This robot is boring me." he walked away, closely followed by Barry.

The two friends watched them go for a moment and then headed over to his locker. Emma gave Roy and Barry a disdainful look as they passed before she and Noah joined Troy and Sky at their lockers.

"Can you believe those bullies!? Someone should teach them a lesson.", Emma said offended bu their behavior.

"How do you do it, Troy? How do you stay so calm?" Noah asked as Troy took out his lunch and stuffed his backpack into his locker.

"Yeah, I don't think I could have kept my cool like you just did.", Sky added, taking out his lunch before closing his locker.

"They didn't bother me. Now let's go eat, I'm starving.", Troy said closing his locker, they were off to the cafeteria.

* * *

Jake and Gia were already seated at a table when the other four Rangers came walking up to them and took a seat at their tables. "So I heard the school camping trip is next week.", Sky said and the others save for him and Troy let out a annoyance sigh, "What?"

"You guys weren't there the last years, but teh Harwood County camping trip is pretty boring.", Jake said, answering their surprised look, "But we get to cook our own food and sleep in tents, so I guess that's kinda cool."

"Great...", Sky said dropping his head in disappointment, playing around with his food.

"What is that?", Gia asked, pointing at his food, "I have never seen anything like it before."

"It's just some chicken curry with rice. I had some left over from last night dinner.", Sky explained.

"Can I try?", the blonde asked and he held out a spoon full, she opened her mouth wide and took the spoon full of food into her mouth, and after chew for a few seconds, "It's really good!", she added with a smile.

Noah gets excited over an article in the newspaper about a flower, making Emma slightly panic, who grabs the paper and tries to hide it behind her back. "What's it about, Noah?", Jake asked, and as he was about to explain about it, Emma quickly covers his mouth.

Troy leans back, seeing the article and comments, "Nice picture girls.", he added with a amused smile.

Gia now became curious and grabs the newspaper, "Best friends share secrets.", she tells Emma, who was worried for Gia's reaction. The blonde's eyes went wide as she saw the picture of her and Emma standing next to the Magnus Bloomus Annulus.

"Is that really the Magnus Bloomus Annulus?", Noah asked, and she gave a nod, making him impressed.

"Did you really send this picture to our local newspaper? Where everyone can see me grinning like a... cheerleader?", Gia asked horrified and Emma admits that she did.

"I like this picture of you smiling, Gia", Sky said, before looking at the two girls, "You both look great in it."

"Thanks.", Gia said, looking slightly relieved for some reason.

Their attention was drawn to another table in the cafeteria, where Roy and Barry had found another victim. They had taken the victims container and tossed it back and forth over his head as he tried to get the container back, but it was too high over his head. "Give it back!", the victim said as other students watched or walked away, but no one helped, "There's a live bug in there! Stop it! You're going to hurt it! Be careful please!"

"I can't stand people like them.", Gia said, she turns to her right, noticing that Troy and Sky were gone.

"Where did they...", Emma started but Jake had already spotted them, they where walking towards Roy and Barry.

Roy and Barry stopped tossing the container as Roy held the container high. "What? You gonna cry?", the bully teased but suddenly a hand grabbed his hand as another one grabbed the container.

"Just because your bigger, doesn't mean you can pick on him.", Troy said as Sky stood next to him holding the container, tightening his grip and forcing Roy on his knees, "No matter how small, everything deserves respect, even this bug."

Roy yanked his hand out of Troy's grip, "Whatever robot. Your going to cry about it?"

"Sorry, I am not programmed to react to that meatbag.", Troy replied dryly, before Roy and Barry walked off.

Sky gave the container to the freshmen who thanked them, "There is no need to thank us.", the black haired young man said, "If they ever bother you again, you come find one of us." and the freshman gave a nod.

"What is it?", Troy asked and the freshman explained that it was a really rare bug, he thanked them again before he walked away as well.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Admiral Malkor's ship, the Admiral himself stares down at Earth while paying no attention to Vrak and Creepox, who were standing behind him. "I still don't understand why we would bother with such an small insignificant little blue planet.", Creepox said.

"Don't you know about the legend, Creepox? What am I saying? Of course you don't.", Vrax said, earning a growl from his fellow alien, before he stepped forward, "Admerial Malkor, I have felt a surge in this planets Aura. It seems the Rangers are learning to use Semblance, we must eliminate them before they can master it."

"And what would you suggest, Vrak?", Malkor asked, turning his gaze from the planet.

"I would suggest taking away their source of power, destroy their connection to the Morphing Grid.", Vrak suggested, much to Creepox irritation.

"By the time your plan would succeed they would already have mastered their Semblance. I say take them out right now.", Creepox growled.

"Are you sure you are really up to the challenge?", Vrak remarked, earning another angry growl from Creepox, "I look forward to seeing how you make the next battle against the Rangers different from the last mook you had send."

"Enough.", Malkor commanded, "Creepox, you will go down and take out the Rangers, while Vrak will work on his idea to cut them off the Morphing Grid."

Creepox snarls at a bowing Vrak and then walks away.

* * *

After school, Sky and Gia were walking around the Mall, "Wanna start off at the pharmacy? I ran out of my color of lip gloss.", Gia said but the black haired young man is completely silent, much to her worries, "Are you feeling sick?"

This managed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about, "...Oh, right. Sorry.", he seemed apologetic, "Look, if you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to. It's just... Is it true you're going out with Jake?"

At this Gia's eyes went so wide, it almost seemed that her eyes would pop out of her eye sockets, "What? No!", she said, almost sounding offended.

"I see... Oh, no, it was just a rumor I heard. Sorry.", Sky said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Sky.", Gia told him.

"Anyway, I'm sorry. It's bad enough that I listened to a rumor, but then I confronted you about it...", Sky said, "It was incredibly rude of me. If I hear anyone say that again, I'll tell them it's not true."

"Please do.", Gia said and the two agreed that neither liked rumors.

"Should we go get something on our way home? Do you want anything to eat? My treat.", Sky offered, looking apologetic.

"Something sweet!", Gia said, realizing how she said it, "I-I mean, yeah something sweet."

"Yeah... That might be nice for a change.", Sky said as he brightens up, going back to his usual cheerful self as if a major weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

Before they could go, their Morpher's went off, Gosei warned him off a monster attacking the city, "Tell us where it is.", Gia said immediately, and they were quickly off when they heard that Jake and Noah were already there.

"Guys, Noah and Jake aren't responding.", Gosei said, sounding rathr worried, "Tensou is triangulating their coordinates as we speak."

"If their there, we'll find them.", Troy's voice spoke from the other side, before they all went to the coordinates Tensou send them.

* * *

They soon arrive at the warehouse where they spot their friends on the ground. Emma and Gia race over, the Pink Ranger asking if they were okay. As the two slowly move into a sitting position. "What happened?", Troy asked as Jake struggles to get up, but is too banged up too badly.

"It's Creepox... He just left. He must have thought we were done for.", Jake said, holding his side, "He's on a rampage and he's gone to attack the city."

"Emma, stay here and take care of them. Sky, Gia, you are with me.", Troy said and the three were off.

* * *

Creepox stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the city, "This planet should have been broken in half like a twig years ago!", he fires several fiery Meteorite Shocks towards the city. Troy, Sky and Gia race towards Creepox, who has his back turned towards them. "Your going down Creepox!", Sky said.

Creepox turns around and faces them, "I have been waiting for you Rangers. I've been waiting for a chance to face you.", the alien said, "Maybe I'll keep you around long enough to cry over your lost World. Make no mistake, this world will belong to the insectoids!"

Troy, Sky and Gia morph and charged forward, Creepox manage to hit Sky and Troy with a Meteorite Shocks, throwing them through multiple boulders. "You will pay for that!", Gia said charging forward and bringing Her Tiger Claw down, but her attack was blocked.

Creepox started to easily overpower Gia in the blade-lock as with one powerful strike, Gia's weapon was knocked out of her hand, before the Creepox deliver a powerful knee thrust into Gia's abdomen. While she doubled-over from the impact, Creepox moved to finish her with an over-handed sword swing. Just as his weapon was descending to kill Gia, Sky throws his weapon in the Creepox direction, who reacts just in time to catch the sword and throw it right back at its owner.

Troy used the borrowed time to hit the monster away from Gia, sending him flying.

Landing back on his feet, Creepox didn't seemed phased by the attack as he calmly stood back up and in retaliation, blasted them with a Meteorite Shocks, sending them flying backwards.

Before he could launch another attack, Sky recovered and he twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with his rapier. "Taking me on alone? You do know suicide is the cowards way out.", Creepox taunted as he lunged, but Sky was ready, bringing them into a momentary blade-lock. Creepox shoved hard, breaking the lock as Troy jumped over Sky, bringing down his Dragon Sword, forcing the alien back. Creepox attacked once more and unleashing a sudden flurry of attacks that forced Troy and Sky on the defensive.

Gia retrieved her weapon, joining the other two as they battled with a combination of weapon swings and blows from their fists and feet. Creepox uses his overbearing strength to his advantage, holding off three Rangers at once. He did attempted a powerful jab at Gia, but the Green Ranger pushes her aside, allowing Creepox to stab him through this side.

Troy and Gia manage to hit Creepox in a combined attack, forcing him backwards. The two look at Sky, who held on to his side, red fluid was dripping from it, he was bleeding.

"You motherfucker.", Gia said as she didn't waste a second, she jumping onto the Creepox back, transforming her Tiger Claw into its range mode and punching him with a fiery shotgun blasts. Creepox can't reach her with his arms, so he runs backwards through two columns of rocks and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her.

Just as she is falling down, Creepox punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Gia!", Troy said worried as he and Sky come over to her.

"Don't worry about me.", Gia groaned as she got back to her feet.

Sky and Gia forced the pain aside, and the three charged forward to finish the fight. Creepox manages to dodge with a last-second jump, as he slash Sky's weapon to the side and go for a killing thrust. But Gia rams and tackles Creepox while he is distracted.

As the two grapple, Troy enveloped his Dragon Sword in red Aura to finished it off by unleashing a vertical red powerslash, sending Creepox flying before he, Sky and Gia hit him with their Megablasters, "No! It can't be! Me, the mightiest of all insectoids, fall to a weak humans!" Creepox roared before he exploded.

Jake, Noah and Emma, come running up to them. "Great job Troy!", Sky groaned holding his side, trying to stand but fall to his knee as the other Rangers looked at him worried.

"Never mind that, are you alright?", Troy said, helping his friend up by using himself as support.

"I am fine, it's just a flesh wound.", Sky told them, not noticing the worried and angry glare Gia was giving him.

None of them spot Vrak looking down on them from the hill, "What a fool. But we can use you one more time.", Vrak said as he snaps his fingers and several Zombats arrive, reviving Creepox to his giant size.

"Time for some Megazord action.", Sky said as Jake, Noah and Emma morphed as well before calling upon their Megazords.

"Now I will show you what happens when I get really mad!", Creepox shouted as he shot an Galaxy Meteorite Shocks, the Megazord quickly rolls to the side to evade the attack before Creepox charge at it again.

The Megazord leaps over him, before the it charged forward, their blade clashing with Creepox's, obliterating one of his arms as the ground cracking beneath them. Getting enraged Creepox immediately strikes with his other arm, but is kicked off. "Let's finish this.", the Rangers said as the Megazord charged forward once again with a aura surrounding its sword, Creepox was unable to react in time as he is hit by the speed and power of the strike, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces.

* * *

A little while later, after placing some bandages around Sky's side at the Command Center, Troy, Sky, Jake, Noah, Gia and Emma are walking just outside the mall, happy about taking down one of the generals from the Armada. "Creepox is actually gone. Now I finally have a chance to relax bit.", Emma said, stretching her back.

"If that isn't a reason to celebrate, I don't know what is.", Noah added, Jake agreed as he started to do some weird dance, "Nice moves bro."

Troy, Sky, Noah, and Emma watch him with amusement, while Gia is not amused. "Hey, Sky. You live pretty much on your own right?", Jake asked, and his friend nodded, "Then let's have a party at your house this weekend! It will be great! We put up some music, get some snacks, invite some school mates. I think I could even get some beers."

"Don't you think you might be imposing on him?", Gia asked, giving him a irritated look.

"Oh, come on Gia. We're teenagers, we need to party or we will die.", Emma said playfully, getting a raised eyebrow from her blonde friend.

"Sure, it sounds like fun.", Sky said just as Gia slams her backpack into Jake's chest and tells him to do something useful instead. as they continued to walk into the Mall.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	9. Chapter 09: Life Of The Party

**Greetings one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **Animaniac37: You'll see, I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Kenn. Faith. Dawn: Thank you for the compliment.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

That Friday during lunch, Troy, Jake, Noah and Emma headed over to the cafeteria and just as they enter, Roy snaps his fingers and yells stop. Troy, Jake, Noah, and Emma stop in a straight line, the other three glance over at Troy but Roy is not paying any attention to them as he searches the floor. "There it is!", he exclaims, he drops to his hands and knees and scoots across the floor and he captures the bug and lets it roam over his hand.

The freshman he had bullied the other day thanked him as he brings over the container and Roy gently places the bug back into the container. The former bully faces the crowd and states, "No matter how small, everything deserves respect." and he, Barry, and the freshman sit at a table together admiring the bug.

"Did something happen to them?", Troy asked as the three sat down at their usual table.

"Oh, Creepox tried to attack them and Howie stood up to them.", Noah told them, just before the group of friends began to eat.

"Well as long as they have seen the light.", Troy said looking slightly worried, "I just wonder what's going to be coming our way after Creepox."

Jake chuckles "Dude, relax. Just enjoy the party tonight! We had a big win!" Troy realizes Jake is right and gives a smile, "By the way, where are Sky and Gia?"

"Their last two classes were cancelled for the day, so they went ahead and make preparations for the party.", Emma explained.

* * *

Over at the mall, Sky and Gia were standing in front of the Sweets Shop. "I heard that this place is popular, but is it okay for a guy to go in there?", he asked a little uncertain.

"It's completely okay. Why wouldn't it be?", Gia asked as she and a now determined Sky entered the Sweets Shop. Inside the two shared some cake before they headed out to buy party supplies, plastic cups, snacks, drinks and the like.

"That was rather sweet...", Sky said as after he payed the cashier who was placing the supplies in paper bags.

"You didn't like it?", Gia asked as she helped him carry all of it.

"I don't hate having sweets... But aside from cookies or some ice cream, I don't really have them that often, so I was surprised at how sugary it was.", he said, holding the paper bags in his arms, "But I promised you that we would be getting some sweet to eat the other day."

Gia's green eyes widen as she realized Sky remembered that she had said she wanted to have something sweet to eat. "Still, it was like having a lump of pure sugar in my mouth. Emma sometimes gives me sweet snacks once in a while. She said that she'd be screwed if she eats any more, then shove them at me..."

It was then that they were interrupted by someone calling his name, and they were approached by two girls from their class. "Oh, hey! Uhm... you two...", Sky said, he had heard there names before, but he couldn't remember them at this moment.

"Omigosh, I'm like, so jazzed to run into you here.", the first one said before she and her friend saw Gia standing there.

"Say, why are you here with Jake's girlfriend?", the second one asked, earning a glare from Gia, "Like, stop stealing all the single guys when you've already got one for yourself!" The glare the three girls were giving each other increased with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"I am not Jake's girlfriend.", Gia said angrily at them.

"That's just some stupid rumor, something you shouldn't be listening to.", Sky said, "Now if you'll excuse us, Gia and me have to prepare for tonight. A good day to you.", he and his friend then left the two girls

"Huh? Hey!..."

"I said good day!", Sky said over his shoulder as they exited the mall.

* * *

Not much later, the two were walking towards Sky's house. "Sorry about what happened back there.", the black haired guy said with an expression that stated he felt guilty for their run in with those girls. It turned into one of relieve when Gia told him it wasn't his fault, "I'm glad to hear you say that. I overheard people saying things about me, too... All this about me showing off and taking my friend his girlfriend..."

"I wish there was a way we could put a stop to these rumors.", Gia muttered irritated.

"Yeah... Still I had fun today.", Sky said with a smile, "It's nice to have sweet things once in a while. Maybe we could eat something sweet again sometime. Like... Pancakes."

"Pancakes?", Gia turned to him surprised.

"I like them. What? Doesn't that seem like the kind of food I would like?", Sky asked with a self-depreciatingly laughter, Gia is looking his way as he talks, not noticing that a car comes speeding down the road as she steps into the street.

Sky dropped his bags, spilling bags of chips and soda cans over the street as he reached out and pulled Gia back. The two fall back on the side walk as the car sped off.

"The fuck... That was scary...", Gia said, still looking stunned as they picked themselves up and began putting everything back in the paper bags. "Oh... You're hurt..."

Sky looked down and noticed that he skinned his palm slightly when he fell down. "Why... Why did you help me!? What were you gonna do if you died!?", Gia snapped at him, turning angry all of a sudden.

"So it would have been okay if you died!?", Sky said back, standing up with all the bags in his arms.

"That's not what I meant!", Gia protested, trying to find the right words, "I mean... I mean, you are... What would I do if you died? I'm tired of all this! I'm sick of all the people around me dying!" she looks like she's about to cry before she suddenly turned around and run away.

* * *

Later that day after school, Troy, Jake, Noah and Emma arrived at Sky's house early to help him setting up, "I am done with most of the preparation, so just sit back and make yourselves at home.", Sky said placing the bowls of chips on the snack table.

"No way? Is this real?", Emma exclaimed. She was looking through the CD's laying on the the stereo system, holding up a particular one. Sky gave a nod at this, "How did you get the new Kira Ford album? This one isn't suppose to be released for another month.", she exclaimed looking on the back CD.

"Well Emma, you might think I am a wizard. But that is not true... I never got that invite to Hogwarts.", Sky said, handing each of his friends a can of soda, "You see, I knew this New Zealand guy who worked at a music store from when I lived in Briarwood who had connections, he claimed to know Kira Ford herself, but I seriously doubt that... Anyway, he owed me a few favors, so I gave him a call, and a few days later, here it is.", he finished explaining.

"Whoa, Jason, you have a pool!?", Noah asked, looking out of the sliding door leading to the backyard.

"And a hot tube.", Sky pointed out.

"By the way, where is Gia?", Jake asked.

"She... Went home... Not sure if she is coming.", Sky told them.

* * *

The other guests start to arrive. They busy themselves doing typical party things dancing to music, socializing with members of the opposite sex, and playing a game called beer pong. "Want to give it a go?", Jake asked Sky, who had been talking with him and Noah as they watched Troy dancing awkwardly with Emma. He gave a nod and the trio walked over to the pong table. Two burly looking guys from Jake's soccer team stand at the other end.

"All right Sky, me and you versus them.", Jake said both him and Sky had the same grin as they stared their opponents down, "We are gonna whup their butts!" he picks up a pong ball, and tosses it right into one of their cups, making the other two look a little worried.

The game goes back and forth for a while, the two jocks are pretty good, but Sky manages to hit their last cup before they get through theirs.

"Victory!", Sky and Jake exclaimed, giving each other a high-five, the two jocks looked mesmerized, and just as they were about to ask for a rematch, Sky felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he found himself looking into the green eyes of Gia.

"Hey, Gia. Glad you came.", Sky said with a genuine smile as Jake and Noah greeted her too.

"Yeah, thanks... Sky can we talk in privet?", she asked. He gave her a nod, excusing himself and he walked with her through the open door into the backyard.

"Look Sky, sorry about earlier today... You saved me twice now and I keep bombarding you with all this personal stuff all the time...", Gia said, looking rather embarrassed, "Sorry, I'm a little confused..."

"Hey, it's alright. That's what friends are for right?", he said with a smile.

"Yeah friends... Well, never mind. So let's do some party stuff.", she said, a little disappointed at the friends part, before she dragged him back into the house.

The two went to get a drink, Sky went to fetch them both a bottle of beer, and seeing what it is, her eyes narrow a bit. "If you don't want this, I can put it back.", he said.

"No, no it's alright. This is a party after all, and people at parties... drink.", Gia said, taking the bottle from him and she tries to get the top off. Sky takes it back from her, using his own bottle to open hers.

"Thanks. Well, bottoms up.", Gia said as they took a big gulp, making Gia looks like she just got hit in the stomach with a truck. A look of nausea appears on her face, and Sky has a horrible vision of her hurling in front of all these people. It passes, however.

"Oh boy. That's really good. Goes down smooth.", Gia said taking a few more sips, and shivers. She then puts the bottle on the table and grabs his collar, dragging him towards the dance floor. A new song comes on and she turns around.

"Put your arms around my waist.", she told him and Sky did so, very gently. She smiles, and wiggles her butt up against him. It takes every ounce of his self control for Sky not to gasp. She grinds against him to the rhythm of the song, and Sky sway his body back and forth in time.

She reaches up, and caresses his cheek, "Whoa, your really a good dancer.", she said.

"There are people who would disagree with you.", Sky said with a proud smile and as the song ends Gia pulls away from him, he noticed that she's blushing.

Gia rubs her elbow, and looks away, "Maybe this will put an end to the rumors."

"Maybe.", Sky added, before noticing a distressed looking Emma rushing out of the house through the front, a just as worried Troy following her.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope ya all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Harmony

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **bobo123: I kinda see the Ostrich Zord either attached to the back to give the Megazord four arms or on it's left arm to act as a shield.**

 **wing slash 1: Glad you noticed the** **reference.**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

Troy is doing his morning run through the woods the Sunday morning after the party at Sky's house. Close by, Emma is riding her bike on one of the trails, her earphones firmly on and playing music. Troy stops when he spots Emma on the trail in front of him, but Emma does not see him, she doesn't hear him and continues to ride her bike.

Troy runs down the path, trying to catch up to Emma, until he finds her discarded bike, but no Emma. He looks around worried until he hears singing and decides to follow the sound.

Out in an open field, he finds a singing Emma. He smiles and walks towards her, while she twirls around and sings, unaware of him approaching. She stops singing the moment she sees Troy.

"Troy! What are you doing here?", Emma asked surprised.

"Sorry, I saw you earlier but you didn't hear me.", Troy said, rubbing the back of his head, "I haven't seen you since the party at Sky's house. Is your dad doing alright?"

"Yeah... He just needs to take it a little easier from now on.", Emma said, much to his relieve, "Thanks for driving me to the hospital by the way."

"It was no problem. That's what friends are for.", he said, as they sat down in the grass, enjoying the bright weather, "You're an incredible singer by the way."

"I get that from my mom. I remember she'd sing that song each year when the trees came into bloom.", Emma said with a sad smile, remembering the fond memories of her mother, "It's probably where my love of nature came from. She passed away a few years ago, singing to the trees reminds me of her."

A moment of silence followed as the two just sat there admiring the scenery. "You know, this is the same place I met Gia for the first time. She had found this stray dog, but her mom didn't want her to keep it. I found Gia sitting with that dog under that tree, she said she had run away from home.", she told him with a nostalgic look on her face, "That was the day we became friends. My first real friend."

"That's nice, Emma. I never made any real friends until I moved here... I was never really a people person.", Troy admitted.

"But you and Sky seemed to have become pretty close in a short amount of time.", Emma pointed out, "You two always hang out, and you tell him about your dreams. Like the one with the rabbits and their Molotov cocktails. I know about that one because I saw him look up the meaning behind such dreams on the school computer."

"Yeah... That's more Sky's doing than my own, he's is able to make friends quickly.", Troy said as he laid down on the grass, "Maybe that's why his progression with Aura is going faster than mine."

"Speaking of our favorite Green Ranger, did he ever mention Gia in your conversations?", Emma asked with a mischievous smile.

At this Troy looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I mean in a romantic way.", Emma gave him something further to go on.

He thought about this for a minute, "Not in a romantic sense, but he always speaks highly of her if she comes up in conversation.", it was then that he thought he figured out why she was asking this, "Do you like Sky in a boyfriend kind of way?"

Emma quickly denied this, for some reason Troy looked relieved at this, "Okay... So do you have a crush on someone?"

She gave a nod at this, but before he could ask who it was, they were hit by a wave of horrible and loud music. "What the hell is that horrible sound?", Emma asked as they clutch their ears and kneel down in pain.

The horrible music can even be heard through out Harwood Mall, right down to Ernie's, where Sky, Jake, Noah, and Gia are sitting, covering their ears. "This is worse than your music Jake. What was it again? Duck Steps?", Noah asked.

"It's Dubstep!", Jake corrected him just as their Morpher's go off.

Sky picks up his, "Go for Sky!", he shouted over the horrible music, on the other end, Tensou tells them of an monster attack at the

City Plaza, "We will be right there!", with that the Rangers stood up and hurried off towards City Plaza.

"Troy, Emma can you hear me?", Sky said through his Morpher as they rushed through the city. A strained Troy tells him to just meet them at the plaza, "Meet you there!" as he, Jake, Noah and Gia race towards the plaza, they morph.

* * *

The monster of the week, a musical one named Dizchord, who amps up his music and his two necked guitar begins to swing furiously. The Rangers meet up at the plaza, Troy and Emma still suffering from the music, more so than the others.

"Can you turn off that noise!", Noah demands of Dizchord, who is insulted by a human calling his music noise.

"I'm the greatest musician in the entire universe. No one gives me a bad review!", Dizchord said as several Loogies appear, "Teach these haters a lesson!", with that he orders them to attack.

Dizchord begins to play his guitar again, as the Rangers with their weapons clashes with the Loogies. As the group battles on, they noticed that the Loogies seem more powered up than usual.

"Maybe they are getting a boost from that horrible music.", Gia suggested.

"Of course, why not?", Sky said, parrying an attack from an incoming Loogie, as he noticed that the music is badly affecting Troy and Emma, "Noah, could use some support." as he took on more Loogies on his way towards his friends, while the Blue Ranger fires his Shark Bowgun at the Loogies surrounding Troy and Emma, before rushing over to help them as well.

Dizchord leaps down from the top of the building, several Loogies form a circle around him and dance to his music as Troy and Emma struggle against the pain.

"Let's form the Megaforce Blaster. End this quickly.", Noah suggested and the others agree, but the Red and Pink Ranger struggle with this task, Emma even drops her Phoenix Shot.

"Hang in there!", Jake encourages them as the Rangers form the Megaforce Blaster. The Rangers fire, but with Troy and Emma weakened from the music attack, the blast misses Dizchord and the Loogies.

"I'm sorry guys...", Troy said as he clutched his helmet, kneeling on the ground as Dizchord prepares for his encore.

Sky was having none of this, as he charged forward, interrupting Dizchord's concentration landing a heavy hit against one of his chest guitars. "You dirty human!", the alien said, landing a hit in Sky's stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"This show is not over Rangers. When I get back I will rock and roll over some more humans!", with that Dizchord and the Loogies teleport out of the plaza. Sky, Jake, Troy and Noah quickly gather around Emma and Troy, as they slowly sit up.

"Are you two alright?", Gia asked, her Emma told her she was fine but Troy didn't say anything, he just had a scowl on his face.

"Come on buddy, we will get him next time.", Sky said helping his friend to his feet.

Troy nods, "We have to. Before more people get hurt."

* * *

The next day at Harwood County High School, after school ended, Gia walks over to Emma who looked exhausted as she stood at her locker. "Hey, how are you doing. Did you sleep well?", she asked with a soft voice.

Emma shook her head, "No. I was up all night.", she said with a yawn, as three young students walk down the hall, playing their music loudly on their boombox. The volume makes Emma feel unwell.

The blonde immediately noticed her friend discomfort, "Can you turn that shit music down.", this startled the first years and they quickly do so, "Thanks.", she added with a big smile.

Grinning bashfully, the guys continue on their way, passing Sky on the way. "Do you want to go to Ernie's?", Gia said, comforting her friend.

"No, thanks... All I want is some peace and quiet...", Emma shuts her locker and walks away.

"Its getting worse with Emma too.", Sky said standing next to his blonde friend, "Troy isn't doing much better. Using earbutts helps, but not by much."

Gia nodded, "It's bad. Even normal music is affecting her now. Did Gosei say anything why they are so affect by it?"

"He theorized it's because they were closer when the first music wave hit, but he is not sure.", Sky said as the two left school and headed for the mall where Troy, Jake and Noah were waiting for them.

* * *

The two just came walking into Ernie's, showing the owner dance his way to the radio and turn up the music. Sky spotted Troy, Jake and Noah sitting at a table, the loud music causing Troy pain, even with his earbutts in.

"Ernie, can you turn it down?", Sky asked but Ernie didn't hear him and keeps the music at the same volume.

Troy tells his friends with a pained voice that he had to get out of here before he gets up and leaves the place, passing Sky and Gia on the way out. "I wish I could help him.", Sky said as the duo walked up to Jake and Noah, who couldn't hear him.

Gia let out a sigh, "Ernie! Turn that music down!", she yelled, which Ernie quickly does, "Thanks.", she added with a smile as the two sat down.

"Why does he listen to you but not to me when I ask?", Sky muttered, but it was then that Dizchord's music is heard again, "That fucker is going down.", the Rangers stand up to fight the alien.

"Ranger's the alien is attacking again.", Gosei said through the Morpher.

"We know. I don't know if they are up for it, but could you contact Troy and Emma?", Sky said through it as they run out of the mall and to the sourch of the music.

"Be careful Rangers, I sense something far more powerful nearby.", Gosei warned them.

Sky, Jake, Noah and Gia morph when they arrive at the outdoor stage, where several Loogies are moving a device towards the center of the stage, Dizchord shouts that he is eager to start his worldwide broadcast.

"Glad you made it.", a voice said as the just as the Rangers were hit by an incoming energy blast. As they got back to their feet they saw Vrak landing in front of them, "I am the master mind behind this plan. Now listen as we transmit Dizchord's music and wipe out this whole World!"

"That's my manager!", Dizchord laughs as he starts the concert, he began to sing with Loogies dancing around him in sync.

"Go get Dizchord, I'll take Mr. manager here.", Sky said, the others gave him a nod, though Gia seemed reluctant, before going with the others.

"Its time you learned your place, Green Ranger. And it will be at the hand of Vrak's.", Vrak said as both opponents readied their weapons.

Sky attacked first with his Ostrich Rapier, initiating two brief, unsuccessful strikes at Vrak's torso before regrouping. He then attempted to use an overhand power strike to overwhelm Vrak, but he blocked the attack, maintaining a one-handed grip on his weapon. Sky's attack resulted in a blade-lock which Vrak broke by casually throwing Sky to the ground, but he quickly recovered and advanced.

Sky then engaged in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive Vrak back, surprising him. However, Vrak soon counter-attacked, forcing Sky back. "Impressive. It seems you do posses some talent after all.", Vrak complimented as Sky struck again, but the allien deprived him of his Ostrich Rapier with a quick flourish.

Vrak then lazily stabbed at Sky, but he dove out of the way of the attack and rolled next to his weapon. Vrak performed another casual swing with his weapon, Sky quickly retrieved his Ostrich Rapier and managed to block the attack inches above his head. Sky broke the attack and quickly slashed at Vrak, only for him to block his blow and attacked but Sky managed to fend him off, leaping over an attack at his legs and flipping above Vrak.

Landing on his feet, he unleashed his own offense and drove Vrak back. In a brutal demonstration of his personal fighting style, Vrak began hacking and slashing at Sky with a series of heavy fast overhand power blows. Sky, overwhelmed by his opponents strength and speed, was forced onto the defensive and driven back.

Vrak threw him against the ground and pressed his attack. Sky managed to recover in time to dodge Vrak's slash, which struck the groun where he had been seconds before and caused an eruption of sparks. Sky was forced to keep enduring Vrak's relentless offense, while he easily blocked and shunting aside all of Sky's counters, eventually blade-locking with the Green Ranger again and throwing him into the ground.

* * *

Elsewhere in the grass fields where Emma was sitting under the same tree she sat with Troy the other day, enjoying the quiet when she too was hit by the broadcast of Dizchord's music, making her double over in pain. She placed both hands on the side of her head, she was nearly brought to tears when she let out a loud yell as a bright pink aura surrounded her, and she found herself morphed. "Did I?...", Emma asked as the music stopped torturing her.

"Emma, I sensed a massive energy outburst at your location are you alright?", a worried Gosei asked through the Morpher, which had fallen to the ground.

Emma picked it up, letting out a deep breath, "I am fine. I feel great in fact.", she said as she studied her hand, "Where are the other's, I think I have a new power that could help."

* * *

Meanwhile on the stage, Jake, Noah and Gia are having a hard time battling Dizchord and his Loogies, mainly from how the alien's music boosted the enemy and made it hard for the Rangers to concentrate. Sky and Vrak continued their duel, the alien managing to easily hold him off.

"Its a shame your spandex doesn't protect you from that horrible music like my armor does.", Vrak said, raising his weapon, "You have quite the potential, for a human. Its almost a shame I have to finish you off. Almost.", but before he could finish him off, a morphed Troy jumped at him from behind managing to land a vertical slice with his Dragon Sword.

Sky used the borrowed time to slash at the monster away sending him flying a few feet before crashing into the ground. "Troy, what are you doing here? Aren't you hurt by the music.", Sky said, trying to hold Troy up.

The Red Ranger let out a pained groan, clutching the side of his helmet, "I am... But I couldn't let my only friends face this dangerous alone...", he said.

Their attention was turned to the stage where a morphed Emma landed between Dizchord and the other Rangers. "That's enough. You will not harm the people of this planet anymore.", Emma declared, standing ready with her Phoenix Shot.

"Or what? You think you can stop my concert? Your so funny, you make me want to sing.", Dizchord said as he continued to sing, sending a wave of continuous sound at Emma, only for the Pink Ranger to be surrounded by the pink aura. She takes a deep breath and begins to sing a song.

The other Rangers are surprised when an pinkish light appeared in front of her and absorbed the blow. Emma gathers the energy, which she releases with roar, sending a shockwave of pink energy and white light in front of her. Knocking over Dizchord and the Loogies down to the ground.

"I didn't know Emma could sing.", Jake said as the group began to stand back up.

"There are a lot of things you may not know about me.", Emma said.

A recovered Vrak stands back on his feet, "No, it can't be...", Vrak said with an angry growl, he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Dizchord at the mercy of the Rangers.

The group stands together, forming the Megablaster and finish Dizchord off. "No! I won't be a one hit wonder!", Dizchord said before falling over and exploding in sparks.

"Sorry, but don't be expect to be ask for an encore.", Emma said, giving a mocking salute.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Camping Trip

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now on to the story.**

* * *

"So Gosei, can you explain to us why Emma was so amazing?", Jake asked as the Rangers where in the Command Center, just after the Pink Ranger was done standing on a rotating platform, having her body scanned.

The giant tiki head pondered his words before speaking up, "It appears that Emma has awakened to her Semblance. Damn it..." he added that last part with a faint whisper, but not quite enough as the Ranger picked up on it.

"Why the 'damn it' part?", Gia asked.

"Well, Tensou and I had this bet going on about who of you would first achieve your Semblance and which one would follow. I had bet on Sky, while Tensou had his money on Troy would achieve it first.", Gosei said.

The Rangers exchanged unsure looks with one another before Gia spoke up, "Good to know."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us? We would want in on those bets.", Jake added with a smile.

"Oh, no. Only mentor's, robot sidekicks and those who have awakened to their Semblance are allowed to bet.", Emma said with a cheeky smile before turning to the giant tiki head, "By the way, Gosei. What is my Semblance exactly?"

"From the scans, it seems your Semblance allows you to absorb energy based attacks from an enemy and project it into energy based attacks, like blasts and shields. It should work great against the energy attacks of the Armada.", Gosei said and the others agreed.

"I hope it will. But at least I am capable of using a pink Kamehameha against Loogies.", Emma said with a smile.

"And don't forget that your Semblance gives you an amazing singing voice.", Sky added with a smile of his own, "Or is that a natural talent?"

"No, its not part of my Semblance, but thanks for the compliment.", the dark haired girl said before the group left the Command Center retiring after a long day of fighting.

* * *

A few days later was the day of the camping trip. After a short bus ride to the nearby woods, the students had just finished setting up their tents, enjoying a day out of the classroom. "Attention, please.", Mr. Burley tried to get their attention but to no avail, "Attention! Attention! Attention! Silence!", the teacher shouted, finally reaching the students, "Finally. Everyone find a study buddy to partner up with."

Emma glanced at Troy and smile, even the young man gave a soft one as he gave a small nod. Sky spots Noah but before he could walk over to him, Gia grabbed him by the arm, "Oh, no you don't.", the blonde said with a teasing smile, "You don't need another A, and I could use your help getting a B+."

"Alright! Your assignment for today will be to collect interesting plant samples.", Mr. Burley said, "So that we can bring them back to school for analysis! Away you go!"

Students begin to walk off in different directions. Some of the students pick up various hand rakes, shears, shovels, and buckets as they walk along. "Remember keep your eyes peeled. If you don't really watch where you're going, you might miss something important."

"Like that rake?", Sky asked just as Mr. Burley steps forward onto the rake and it hits him on his forehead, "Told him."

The field trip was going well with the students working in pairs. Sky and Gia were walking through the grass field, enjoying the sunny day. "This is nice. We have been so busy fighting aliens, we haven't had a chance to get outside and really relax.", Gia said as she sat down in the open field.

"Our lives are different now. I haven't been able to keep up with my fencing training... Maybe that's the reason I got my ass kicked by Vrak or that I haven't awaken to my Semblance yet...", Sky said as he laid on his back in the grass, his arms placed behind his back, enjoying the sunshine.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's like Gosei said, Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself and you will find it there.", she said laying down next to him.

"I guess your right...", Sky continued as he looked up to the clear blue air above, "Do you regret it? Being a Ranger I mean.", he looked over to his blonde friend as she thought about her answer.

But she agreed that she had no regrets about it at all, "I'm proud of what we are doing."

"Yeah, I wouldn't trade this for the world. And one of the best perks about being a Ranger is having you as my partner...", Sky said with a smile which turned into a slight blush as he realized what he just said, noticing the surprised look Gia was giving him, "I-I mean having you and the rest as my best friends... Don't look at me like I didn't have any friends before! Though to tell you the truth, I don't remember what we all used to talk about. Can't really call them friends... Harwood County suits me just fine, I got something I need to do there."

A short silence followed as the two just sat their, enjoying the scenery.

"Hey, did you know there is a lake nearby? On the second day of the camping trip, we usually go for a swim. You did bring your swimming trunks right?", Gia asked.

"I thought about going all natural, but if you insist I wear swimming trunks.", Sky said as the two stood up, "Now lets go find some plants."

The blonde nodded, "Then I am looking forward to tomorrow."

Suddenly they hear a scream. "Oh, come on! What is it now?", Sky said as they hurried towards the source of the sound.

Upon arrival they found all the students are gathered in a circle, around a patch of mud with two very large footprints in it. Mr. Burley arrives and gets quite excited to see the foot prints. "Big Foot! Big Foot was here!" he exclaims then quickly covers his mouth, "N-Nothing to see here, continue with your plant searching."

The Rangers give each other a meaningful look, "So... Big Foot?", Troy asked as they walked away.

"Nah, there is no such thing. Must be some kind of hoax.", Jake said as the group gave one last look to the foot print.

"Or it could be an alien. We should be on our guard.", Sky pointed out, and the others agreed.

* * *

Later that night, the Rangers were sitting down for dinner as Sky was working at a small cooking station. "Whoa, that smells so good! It's making me all hungry...", Emma said as she and the others watched him work his magic.

"Indeed it does.", Gia added, she had to admit, her friend looked cute in that apron as he began to serve dinner.

"And a special plate for Emma.", Sky said placing the last plate in front of her, much to her surprise and Troy's annoyance.

"Why a special plate for me?", she asked.

"Troy mentioned that your a vegetarian, so I made a vegi version of my chicken curry for you.", Sky explained as he sat down himself.

"Not that I am complaining, because it taste good, but why did you decide to make your chicken curry?", Noah asked as the Rangers began to eat.

"Well... Gia liked it so much last time... I thought I could make it again.", Sky explained, as they began to talk over various things over their meal.

"This reminds me of my mom's cooking.", Noah said.

"Is there enough for seconds? My stomach is like a bottomless pit.", Jake asked, which Sky affirmed there was.

* * *

The next day at the nearby lake, Sky was dressed in green swimming trunks with a white floral pattern and a pair of dark sunglasses on as he laid down on a towel with his male friends nearby. "You notice how we always have the same color schemes in our clothing? Like how I always wear something black, Troy always wears something red, Noah something blue and Sky something green. Even our swimming trunks are those colors."

"I resent that.", Sky said lazily as he continued to lay on his back, "I also often wear white."

"I don't mean anything by it. But it just seems weird.", Jake pointed out.

"I-Is that so?... I don't really put much thought when I pick out my outfits... I just like the color red.", Troy muttered, it was then that the girls came walking up to them, Gia wearing a yellow bikini while Emma was wearing a pink bathing suit.

"What are you guys doing out here? You should be in the water!", Gia said.

"I think they were waiting for us.", Emma asked with a cheeky smirk.

"I guess... Uhm, shouldn't we get into the water?", Gia said as she looked over Sky's muscular chest as the group went over to the lake.

"I am surprised they can get this worked up over just some swimsuits...", Sky thought until he heard a voice, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Sky... Just a random question...", Gia whispered, "So uhm... How do I look?"

Taking off his sunglasses and placing them on his towel, "You look great.", Sky said, not noticing the small smile on her face as they entered the cold water, going into it until their lower bodies were submerged.

"Let's play chicken fighting!" Emma said while they stood in the water. She grabbed Troy, climbed up onto his shoulders, "Bring it on, Sky and Gia!"

Sky looked uncertain at his friend, but she gave him a nod and climbs on his shoulders. "Let's do this.", Gia said as Noah and a slightly jealous Jake cheered them on.

The two guys walked towards each other, Gia and Emma are trying to push the other off of the guy. "Take this!", Troy said, not fully understanding the rules, he aimed a swift kick to Sky's shin through the water, but he miscalculated his kick and instead landing the kick to his friends groin.

Sky let out a high yelp as he fell over in pain, dropping Gia in the water. "You can't attack Troy! Only the people on the shoulders can attack!" a wet Gia yelled as her friend sat doubled over from the pain, while Noah and Jake looked worried to their friend.

"Oh... Right... S-sorry, Sky, I meant to aim for your legs.", Troy said a little awkward.

"Well, you hit one!", Sky said with a pained voice.

"Either way, we win!" Emma said raising her arm, as she low fives with Troy.

"I am so getting you back for this...", Sky managed to get out with a painful groan.

* * *

Late that afternoon as the sun began to set, the students had come back from their camping trip. The Rangers were walking home together, "Good times never last.", Troy said as he looked at the setting sun, "I wonder if our high school days will end that way too."

A smirking Sky put a arm around his shoulders, "What's with the doom and gloom all of a sudden? Were still young! If anything our lives are just getting started!", Sky said, "Hey, why don't we go skiing during winter break?"

"Talking about winter already? A little jumping the gun there, Sky.", Noah said, "I am looking forward to it."

"So wait, your not mad at me about the groin attack?", Troy asked.

"How can I stay mad at my best friend?", Sky said with a smile, "But you might not become an uncle... You got one hell of a kick."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Robo Knight

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now on to the story.**

* * *

At Harwood High, Emma, Noah, Troy, and Jake are inside the tech room where a laptop is open and the screen shows cells from the sample they took during the camping trip. "These people don't care about the environment at all.", Emma said, sounding rather upset, "I mean they close up the plant and didn't clean up the chemicals."

After a few moments of looking through a microscope, "Strange... These chemicals seem to make up the substance called Mutagen...", Noah said as he takes notes.

"Currently, I am more concerned about those footprints.", Troy said, taking notes himself.

"Dude, there is no such thing as Big Foot.", Jake tells him, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe, but its not like we haven't encountered aliens that could pass for Big Foot.", Troy pointed out just as the door opens and Sky, wearing rather thick sunglasses.

"Hey Sky... What's up with the sunglasses?", Emma said as he sat down next to Troy.

"Oh, nothing... Just a rough weekend.", Sky muttered, trying to laugh it off.

"Its Wednesday, the middle of the week.", Noah pointed out.

"Stop bringing logic into this, Noah.", Sky said shortly.

"Didn't you went to the gym yesterday with Gia?", Emma said, remembering her friend having texted that to her when she asked if they could work on their homework last night.

"What? Did Gia punch you a black eye or something?", Jake asked playfully, but his friend looked kinda embarrassed at this remark as suddenly the morphers go off.

"Well, it's that time of the week again.", Sky said as the Rangers rushed out of the school before being teleported to the sight of danger.

* * *

The morphed Rangers arrive in the city, when suddenly a snake like humanoid creature popped out of the ground beneath. "Its time to destroy some humans!", the monster hissed as the Rangers stand together.

"You're not destroying anyone." Troy told it as suddenly two more monsters appeared from a portal. A tall one covered in black fur wielding a club and a small round octopus one wielding a staff of sorts.

"Great more monsters.", Jake said as the Rangers stood on guard.

"We are not monsters, we are mutants.", the shorter one said.

"Right... I don't think either Professor X or Magneto are looking to recruit you guys anytime soon.", Sky quipped dryly.

"What exactly did you guys mutate from?", Noah asked but the tall mutant just roared swinging his club around, proclaiming he is eager to bash their skulls in, slamming his foot into the ground, leaving a foot print.

Emma points at the mutant and declares, "Big Foot, but how?"

"You humans closed down that toxic factory, but never cleaned up the chemicals. You had the chance to take care of the toxic mess for years, but did you?", the short mutant said, "No human ever lifted a finger to make things right. Now it's our time!"

"We have joined forces with Vrak, we are going to take out all of you humans and take better care of this planet than you ever had!", the tall one declared.

"You won't get past us!", Jake tell them but the mutants just laugh.

"Once we attack, you will become part of the sludge pile.", the short one said.

"Can't be as toxic as that protein crap Troy eats.", Sky said just as the smaller mutant orders the snake monster, Hisser leaps and flies past the Rangers, knocking them down as he goes by.

The Rangers quickly get back up to see the monster coming towards them once again. Noah leaps towards Hisser and kicks Hisser, knocking him down. "I got this one.", the Blue Ranger tells the rest.

"We got this one.", Sky corrected him and the two nod at each other before charging off.

"We'll take the blobby one.", Troy said to Emma as they too began to charge.

Jake and Gia called on their Snake Ax and Tiger Claw, "That leaves us Big Foot.", Jake commented and the two charged towards the tall one with their weapons ready as the tall mutant runs towards them, eager for the fight.

Hisser leaps towards the Green and Blue Rangers, only to have the attack blocked by Sky's Ostrich Saber, who struggled to keep Hisser in place as Noah followed up by launching a barrage of blast from his Shark Bowgun.

Smoking from the attack, Hisser stands up to spits a stream of venom at the two, which they promptly evaded by side flipping.

Looking back, they saw that Hisser was gone. "Where did he?...", Noah asked, looking for any sign of the monster.

"Noah, move!", Sky shouted, just as the ground beneath his friend cracked open with Hisser leaping out from where Blue Ranger was standing, but before either could counter attack, the monster vanished back into the earth.

Rushing over to his friend, Sky helped Noah up, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. We need to get moving.", Noah said accepting Sky's hand to get back on his feet, "Let's go find the others."

Back over at the other Rangers, the smaller mutant used its bulk to knock Troy to the ground, while Emma use her Phoenix Shot, but it seemed to absorb the attack and redirects the absorbed energy back at the Rangers, only for the energy to be absorbed by Emma's Semblance.

"It seems not only slime balls know how to bounce back.", the mutant said, just as the other Rangers gather together.

"They are good, but they can't stand against us if we are united...", Troy said as he began to form a strategy, just as Hisser leaps up from behind the Rangers, using once again his spit attack on them.

Just then a blue aura surrounded Noah, as time started to came to a crawl. "What the?...", the Blue Ranger said, but before he said anything more, he jumped in front of his friends to deflect the incoming toxic attack as time returned to normal.

"Whoa, nice move Noah.", Jake complimented, as the group charged to attack the mutants again.

Hisser growled as he engaged the group, exchanging blows with them until he was hit by a ranged attack of Noah and Emma. As it flew through the air, Jake and Gia attacked it from above, sending it crashing along the ground and into a nearby wall.

Troy and Sky charged towards the recovered Hisser, who began a sudden flurry of strikes against them. Troy ducks under the claw swipe from Hisser, cutting off its arm with an uppercut from his Dragon Sword.

The Red and Green Rangers took turn striking at the monster, before they drove their weapons through it, and with a swift slash, Hisser was cut in two.

"It seems these humans are tougher than they look.", the tall mutant said just as a sudden bright light streaks past Hisser, knocking him off his feet and landing a short distance away.

The Rangers are surprised to see a figure starts to walk forwards, revealing to be an robotic armored Power Ranger with the colors gold, black and silver. "Who is that?", the Pink Ranger asked.

"Stand down mutants. You only get one warning.", the new comer said, "I am Robo Knight. Protector of the environment and guardian of the earth."

"That logo... That's Gosei's symbol.", Troy said, "He is on our side."

The taller mutant angry growls as he steps forward, swinging his club around in an attempt to strike Robo Knight, who moves backwards and avoids being hit.

"I don't think so. You use noxious elements to hurt the earth." Robo Knight said as he continued to evade the mutants attacks until he calmly held up his hand, catching the club and hold it in place, with his free hand, Robo Knight fires his blaster several times at the mutant, sending it backwards, "Environmental threats must be stopped." he continues to fire his Robo Blaster at the mutant.

"He's super powerful. With him fighting on our side, we can easily take these mutants out.", Troy said as the Rangers formed the Mega Blaster, and fires it at the mutants, they are hit hard but still managed to teleport away.

With the threat gone, the Rangers race over to Robo Knight who had his back to them. "Thanks for the help.", Sky said, with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?", Gia asked, "Why Gosei didn't tell us about you?"

Robo Knight turns slowly around and faces them, not responding to their questions. "I am sure there is a lot you have to tell us, but we are glad to have you on our side.", Troy tells him, holding out his hand as a sign of greeting. But Robo Knight looks down at the hand before walking pass them.

"What's up with him?", Jake asked as Robo Knight walks further and further away from them.

"Let's go to Gosei, he might have some answers.", Sky suggested as the group demorphed and teleport to the Command Center.

* * *

Stepping out of the swirl of energy, they find Tensou zipping around excitedly, "A new Ranger! A new Ranger! A brand new, totally..."

Gia snaps at Tensou, who quickly rolls away as the blonde turns her attention to the giant tiki head on the wall. "Gosei, how come you never told us there was a seventh Ranger out there?"

"Yeah, when were you going to drop that little piece of info on us!?", Jake added.

"I didn't tell you because I had no idea Robo Knight was still alive.", Gosei spoke, "Zordon told me Robo Knight was created centuries ago with the sole mission to protect the earth's environment. But during one of his missions, he disappeared until he showed up today."

"So he is on our side.", Troy spoke up.

"Yes. But it appears he has lost some of his memory, Robo Knight is a highly complex artificially intelligent machine. He needs to relearn that his mission and yours are the same. Teaching him that will be tricky. But I have no doubt you six can accomplish just that.", Gosei said, before turning to Noah, "But I believe someone has accomplished using his Semblance."

The group turned around to look at Noah, who swallowed and stepped forward, getting a similar body scan Emma had gotten before him.

"It seems I was right, it appears that Noah has awakened to his Semblance.", Gosei said, "From the scans, it seems your Semblance allows you to speed up your thoughts so that a few seconds in real time takes much longer."

"Yay, Noah got his Semblance.", Tensou said, rolling out excitedly, "Pay up Gosei and Emma!"

"Damn it..." Gosei said, as Emma let out a chuckle.

"I figure Tensou has placed his bet on Noah. So what did...", Troy said turning to Emma as the rest congratulated Noah on his achievement.

"Well Gosei had his money on Sky, like always, while I had my money on you.", Emma explained getting a gentle smile from her fellow Ranger. As the dark haired girl and Troy joined the group to congratulate Noah.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Romantic Halloween

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **DCMatriXHunter: Except that the Rangers had someone who can actually cook. Glad you got the reference.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

In the halls of Harwood County High, the students enjoying the end of the day as the halls are full of students talking about the coming Halloween. "Whew, I'm beat...", Jake said as he, Troy and Noah walked out of the gym, the other two having helped him clean up the Harwood High's soccer equipment.

"That's because you got so into polishing those balls.", Noah pointed out, "You gotta pace yourself."

"Nah, it's not my style to half-ass things.", Jake said with a smile, "Still, it went pretty fast with three people, thanks for the help."

"No problem.", Troy said, "Hey, I saw a girl at your practice today, Jake. She was watching you the entire time. I even heard her say, 'Wow, he kicked the ball so hard!'. That part I didn't get, that is kind of the point of the game right?..."

"Really?... I didn't notice.", Jake said, just as the group walked around a corner where they noticed Sky and Emma standing further down the hall, quietly whispering to each other.

Troy give a slight jealous glare towards his two friends, who were standing a little to close to one another. They couldn't hear what the two were talking about until they suddenly heard Emma say loud enough, "Really? Thanks Sky!"

The other three looked surprised as Emma gave him a quick hug before heading the other way.

Seeing his reaction, Jake puts an arm around Troy's shoulder, "So, you got a thing for Emma?" the Black Ranger asked.

"...Yeah." Troy admits as he didn't took his eyes off his approaching best friend.

"I doubt Sky would try to steal her, but you should tell her how you feel." Noah told him, "Emma is nice enough to let you down easy if she doesn't return it."

It was then that Sky came walking up to them, "Hey guys. Halloween party at my house tomorrow, starting at 20:00.", Sky said, walking pass them, "Spread the word."

"Alright, do you need any help?", Troy asked his friend, but he just shook his head.

"No need. Me and Emma got everything covered. Just be sure you show up.", Sky said as he passed them, directing that last part specifically to Troy as he head towards the exit of the school where Gia was waiting for him to get some dinner.

* * *

Some time later at Harwood Mall, Sky and Gia were having dinner at a local restaurant. Sound of people talking as the scent of spices and other delicious food filled the air.

"Mmm, this is so good! I made the right choice, getting the same thing as you, Sky.", Gia said as the two ate.

"It is isn't it. Doesn't eating fish remind you of the ocean?...", Sky asked, getting a curios look from the blonde across from him, "Oh sorry, my parents own this beach house and we used to spend our vacation there... Before..."

He suddenly went quite as he stared into his food. Realizing it was a touchy subject, the blonde quickly changed the subject. "Hey, during winter break, why don't we go somewhere different, like the mountains? We could have lunch outdoors. Maybe we'll even see a deer or something. What do you think?"

"Sounds good.", Sky said, "My parents do have that house near that ski resort..."

"Really? You promise?", Gia said, sounding rather excited, before it sunk in what he had said, "Wait, your parents own a beach hourse, a vacation cabin, and your house? How much money do they have?"

"Way to much.", Sky said.

"Alright. When we go I will make us lunch!", Gia said, this time getting a surprised look from him, "I might not look like it, but I am a pretty good cook. Just you wait and see. Just... Don't invite anyone else, okay? It will be just the two of us."

He let out a chuckle, promising that he wouldn't tell anyone. "I'm not sure how to say this, but... When I am with you, Gia, I don't feel so alone...", he said, a sheepish smile on his face, "... Ah forget what I just said..."

The two had a laugh at this before each of them stared into the others eyes. "You know, that black eye I gave you is healing nicely.", Gia said, sounding rather apologetic.

"I told you already, it's alright.", Sky waved it off, "But be careful, the next person might not be so though as I am. I think your power level is over nine thousand." he gave a light chuckle at his own remark.

"That wasn't very funny.", Gia said.

"No, it was hilarious.", he said back, sounding rather proud of himself.

* * *

After finish up their dinner, the two decided to look through some stores before they would head home. "Going to the bookstore is kinda lame...", Gia said as they walked passed the bookstore.

"Then let's go somewhere else.", Sky said.

"...Wait, let me see how much money I have...", the blonde said, reaching in her pocket to check her wallet, but she realized it wasn't there, "Did I drop it?... But when?... Someone bumped into me right outside the restaurant. I am gonna go back there and look around. It'll just take a minute, wait here, okay?"

She then left Sky waiting there, after a few minutes he started to get worried and despise what she told him, he went to look for her.

Heading back to the restaurant he found Gia surrounded by a group of guys, "You are quite a sight. Maybe I could take you to our place and have some fun with you, bitch. What do you think, boys?", the apparent leader asked his friends who stood there grinning and nodding.

Without thinking Sky stepped forward, shouting out "Hey assholes!", this startled the group, making them quickly run away not wanting to draw attention.

Walking up to Gia, she gave an annoyed look, "Hey, don't scream like that... It's so embarrassing... But, I know you were just trying to help...", Gia admitted before her voice suddenly hardened, "Hey, why did you come after me? Didn't I say to wait?"

"Well you kinda were taking your sweet time.", Sky pointed out but somehow this made his friend become angry with him.

"Do you think it's funny? I got my wallet by myself, I didn't need your help!", she suddenly shouted, trembling before she turned around and walked away, leaving a confused looking Sky behind.

* * *

And so the day of Halloween came, during the early part of the evening, Sky was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for the little kids to come out of the woodwork. Emma had dropped by earlier to help decorate the house and work on their secret project.

As he flipped through the channel, suddenly his doorbell rings. Sky marches over to the door and idly wonders how many Power Rangers there will be. But upon opening the door, he was surprised to see Gia standing there dressed in a Batman suit, cowl included.

"Hey Sky... I brought you a gift...", Gia holds a costume out to him, a Superman one.

"Is anyone else here?", Sky asked, poking his head out of the door and looking around, but he couldn't see any of his other friends, "Emma with a camera?"

"I sent her to go trick-or-treating with Troy, Jake and Noah. I figured that, you know, the two of us need to stay strong.", Gia said, biting her lip as she felt guilty for what she said to him the other day.

"And get free candy.", Sky corrected her, letting her into the house and accepting the costume before heading to his room to change.

"Hey... Sorry I got so mad at you the other day... I don't like having to depend on other people. I wanted to be able to take care of it myself... but I ended up needing your help.", Gia said through the door of his room, "I never told you this... but I was really glad you came. I don't think I could say this to anyone else, Sky... Thanks for your help back then. I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome, Gia.", he said before opening the door to reveal himself in his costume, even having his hair swept back except for a single curly lock.

Then he accepts the bag Gia give him, and the duo hit the streets.

They end up saving a bunch of kids from having their candy stolen. It's completely by accident: Sky rushes into a back alleyway, pretending he was flying, and stumbles upon some older teens harassing some elementary schoolers.

Sky couldn't help but feel like he was a little strange, apprehending would-be criminals dressed as a superhero, but much to his surprise, Gia was really into it and no one was hurt too badly, so he can't complain too much.

* * *

When they return to Sky's place, Gia falls back on the couch, resting her legs on the nearby coffee table. "Now, Alfred, if you will.", she said.

"What?", Sky asked, taking a seat next to her.

"You know, Alfred Pennyworth, super amazing butler to Bruce Wayne?", Gia said.

"Oh, right. Thanks for today, it was a lot of fun.", Sky said, feeling a little stupid for forgetting about Batman's faithful butler.

"Thanks for putting up with me all the time.", Gia said, "But unless we are in Ranger mode, I don't think this superhero thing is for me."

"Well... protecting the planet and having to run around like this are pretty different things.", Sky pointed out with a smile, as his friend began to try and remove her cowl.

"I think you make a good Superman.", she said, still wrestling with the mask, "It's like you can do everything and save everyone and still have time to cook lunch for us. How do you not let it get to your head?"

"Because I am worried someone will die.", Sky explained plainly, "Just because we have power on our side, doesn't mean we have an automatic victory. By the way, I think you make a good Batman.", he reached out and eased her head out of the cowl, and slides it down.

His hands linger on her face, cupping it. Realizing what he did, he immediately tugs one of his hands away from her face, and it instead ends up resting on her hip, her face feels warm in his hand.

Words left Sky's mind, mostly because those are a lot of words, and he's close enough to kiss her, the romantic pressure was starting to become suffocating, _"Kiss her... KISS HER ALREADY! DO IT DO IT DO IT!"_ , Sky shouted in his thought.

He didn't know why he suddenly got the nerve, but Sky slammed his mouth onto hers, surprising the both of them.

Realizing she wasn't kissing back, he panicked and began to pull away. "S-sorry...", he muttered at her shocked expression which melted into a wide smile and she grabbed his S, pulling him back so she could reconnect their lips. Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing while they could hear the doorbell ring.

"Ignore it.", Gia said a little breathlessly, they intended to do just that but suddenly the door opened, and Emma dressed in a Snow White costume came walking in.

"Sky, you in here? I have arrived earlier to...", the Pink Ranger stopped mid sentence when she saw her two friends and the position they were in, "Batman is kissing Superman!... I will be back later.", she quickly walked back and headed out of the house, closing the door behind her.

"Batman tops, apparently." Sky said, trying to decide whether or not he's surprised.

* * *

Later that evening, the party was going strong as Sky, still dressed in the Superman costume walked towards Troy who was dressed as the apprentice from Star Wars The Force Unleashed. His best friend was currently talking with Noah who was dressed as Link from the Legend Of Zelda.

"Oh man, I can't believe Gia managed to talk you into dressing into that costume.", Noah said as both he and Troy laughed.

"Who wouldn't want to be the Man Of Steel? And I thought Link didn't talk.", Sky said with a smirk before turning to Troy, "Do you have a minute, Troy? There is something I need to talk with you about.", the Red Ranger nodded, his friend telling him to wait in the backyard.

As Troy walked out of the back door and into the backyard, Sky eyed Emma giving her a thumbs up and wishing her good luck. "Why aren't you going with Troy to the backyard?", Noah asked.

"Because if everything goes according to plan, Troy is going to end up with a girlfriend.", Sky said with a smirk.

In the backyard, Troy was waiting for his friend who would not come as Emma walked up to him. Upon seeing her, the Red Ranger went suddenly quite. "You okay, Troy?", she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me.", Troy said, trying to sound casual, giving a sigh, he spoke up again, "I-I... really li...", he started but he couldn't get it out. Emma knew were he was going so she cut him off by placing a kiss on his lips.

Troy's eyes widened, his crush, his fellow Ranger was kissing him. Troy closed his eyes slowly and Emma put her arms around his neck. He followed her by putting his arms around her waist.

The kiss was soft and sweet, Troy pulled away after a minute and looked into her brown eyes softly. "Emma... It's really strange... I really liked hanging out together... But now... I feel all tense and on edge... It's the weirdest thing. It already slipped out, but... I'd... like to know how you feel. Will you be my girl?"

Emma got a wide smile on her face, giving him a full hearted, "Yes!"

Troy got a just as wide smile as her's, "Really!?", he exclaimed as he suddenly embraces her, "Oh, sorry!", he tried to pull away but Emma held him close to her.

"Well then... Here's hoping for the best, right?", she said.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Prince Takes Knight

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **DCMatriXHunter: Yeah, I might be going through Persona withdraw because of the wait for Persona 5... Happy to hear you enjoy it.**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

The Monday after the Halloween weekend, the students of Harwood high had the day off. As how they would spend most of their free time, Sky and Gia were hanging out in his living room, watching a movie on the large television as they eat popcorn.

Though unlike his usual cheerful self, Sky was rather quite.

"Do they really think sex sells? Because that is wrong, its not sex that sells, its porn that sells.", Gia pointed out, before noticing his pondering expression, "Is everything alright?"

This managed to snap her friend out of his pondering, slightly startling him, "Oh, yeah, I am fine...", he muttered, before cracking a smile, "Thanks for hanging out today..."

"I'm happy to be with you.", Gia said and for some reason, he seemed to be at a loss as he turned his gaze to the carpet below, "Sky, you can tell me anything, you know that right? I won't judge you or anything."

"Alright, I haven't been able to get it all arranged in my own head, though... So please bare with me...", Sky said before taking a deep breath, "We never talked about that kiss on Halloween and... Oh, fuck it, I am just going to say it. I fucking fell in love with you. I understand if you don't like me that way but..."

At this, Gia cut him off by scooted over and taking a seat on his lap, resting her arms on his shoulder, facing him and staring his blue eyes.

"Sky, do you really thing I would have given you that kiss if I wasn't interested in you like that?", she asked with a raised eyebrow, "I have had a crush on you for a while myself, but I thought it wasn't possible. I admit, that sometimes when I see you with Emma, I wonder what you are talking about... It feels like someday, my heart is going to shrink... and I am afraid I won't feel anything anymore... So, um... I want you to look at me the way I look at you..."

At this it was his turn to cut her off, by wrapping his arms around her middle as they hugged it out. "I love you, Gia Moran... Will... will you be my girlfriend?" he sheepishly grinned at her and she did the same and nodded.

She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Warstar Spaceship orbiting the planet. Admiral Malkor and Vrak are looking out a window at the blue jewel down below.

"Things aren't well Vrak. Two of the six Rangers are able to use their Semblance and if that wasn't bad enough, this Robo Knight is interfering with our plans.", Malkor said turning to the alien next to him.

"I think I have a way of solving this problem. Instead of destroying Robo Knight, we will convert him to our side." , Vrak suggested.

Admiral Malkor finds the idea interesting, "He is a powerful adversary, turning him to an ally, would be extremely helpful.", he said before turning to his next point, "And how is your mission to destroy their connection to the Morphing Grid going?"

"Progress has been slow. It seems after the foiled attack of Thrax a few years ago, the Grid has grown an immunity to the being infiltrated again in the same way.", Vrak explained.

"Hmm... I see. Was Thrax really the son of Rita and Lord Zedd?", the admiral asked.

"I try not to think about it too much, to be honest.", Vrak muttered, shuttering at the thought of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd mating, "But to remedy this problem I have called in an expert.", he gestured behind them.

It was at this moment that they heard the clap of wings before a cloaked figured landed. A humanoid creature of 10 feet high, covered in dark hooded cloaks of long ripped black cloth, it had hunched shoulders and a crooked back. Going from its bare inhuman feet, its body seemed to have a grey complexion.

"Abraxas...", Malkor said.

"It's been a while, Admiral.", Abraxas said, placing its greyish hands on his back.

"Master Abraxas. I hope the journey here was pleasant.", Vrak said with a respectful bow.

"When I heard prince Vrak needed my help to crack the Morphing Grid, I couldn't say no. Especially when you are trying to do it at the center of the Verse.", Abraxas said, "And if it helps discredit your brother, I am always happy to lend my expertise."

"I am pleased to hear this, master.", Vrak said with another respectful bow.

"Forgive me, master Abraxas, but what do you mean by 'center of the verse'.", Malkor spoke up and the ancient master turned his attention to him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a history lesson on the Origins Myth, admiral.", Abraxas said as he walked over to the window overlooking the planet before speaking up.

"Before what we now know as the Arcmoani Network existed, there was Habitus, the Unchanging Realm. The being responsible for this Realm was Arcmoani, the Omniadeus. Into the statics he gave life to the Primordial's, formless spiritual beings to help populate it. The first of the Primordial's to form an identity was Caelumrai, thanks to its existence, more Primordial began to form their own identities, and soon there were fifteen separate, individual beings.

After some indeterminate amount of time, Caelumrai approached his peers with a plan to create a new plane of existence and to create and populate it with lesser beings of their own design.

Caelumrai's plan was executed resulting in the creation of The Planet. During this process it became clear to the other Primordial's that their own divine energy was being drained to help infuse life into The Planet. Some of the Primordial's managed to escape The Planet but for most it was too late, the Primordial's lost most of their power to finish the creation of The Planet.

The last of these was Caelumrai himself. His body becoming the physical mass of The Planet. His heart became a weapon named Force Calibur. While his soul spliced into the concepts of Hope and Despair.

Eventually a council was formed between the many races who inhabited The Planet, Magi, Terra's, Seraph's, Dragon's, Alicorn's, Dovah, all of them lived happy in harmony for a while. But after some time, The Planet was drawn into conflict, a being of Chaos, waged a war against the Ancient Council for control of The Planet.

The being gained power from the chaos all around him, becoming a godlike entity. In the end, the king of the Dovah, harvest the power of Force Calibur to break Discord's power by shattering The Planet into many smaller Worlds, bringing into what is now know as the Arcmoani Network, bringing into existence an mineral named hard Mundus Light, crystallized blood of Caelumrai.

The Worlds were surrounded by barriers to prevent outside interference making it impossible for different Worlds to have contact. It is said that Earth is the center of the Verse and the key to unlock it."

"I see... Thank you for the history lesson. Allow me to show you our access point to the Morphing Grid.", Malkor said, a bow of his head, gesturing with his hand before turning to Vrak, "Do what you have to do with Robo Knight."

Vrak nodded walking towards the shuttle by as Malkor and Abraxas went deeper into the ship.

* * *

The following day, Sky and Gia were walking hand in hand to school. The two had decided to let their relationship known to their friend. As they walked into Harwood High, they immediately attracted looks from the other students in the school.

The looks on their faces ranged from either "I knew it," to "Them? Together? Who knew?". Though neither of them really cared what others were thinking about them.

As the two walked down the hallway to their lockers, they noticed some very familiar people talking to each other not that far from Sky and Gia.

"I wonder how they will take the news." Gia wondered, but before Sky could respond to his girl, he was interrupted by a familiar voice, loud enough to be heard from the other side of the hall.

"Good morning, Sky and Gia!" Noah said, almost as soon as he said it, the rest of the Rangers had walked over to say good morning, but were surprised to see Sky and Gia were holding hands and that Gia was practically nuzzling him, unusual that she showed so much open affection.

"Well what do we have here?" Troy asked with cheeky grin, looking at their locked hands, some of the guys also looked interested.

"I am curious as to what is going on as well...", Jake said, a slight tone of jealousy to his voice, as he crossed his arms.

But Emma let out a excited squeal, "Sky! Gia! Which one of you finally did it!?", their friend exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, give us details. Did you do it, Sky?", Troy asked, "Did you went on one knee and asked her?"

The new couple looked at each other for a moment before turning back to their friends, "Did what exactly?", Sky asked.

"Well, confess of course!", Noah and Emma said at the same time, this left the others speechless for a few moments.

Sky and Gia look at each other, smiling at how everyone was taking the news. "I knew it.", Noah said giving a fist pump, "Thanks to my OTP coming true, I made some money now."

"Me and Gia are your One True Pairing?... Not weird at all.", Sky asked.

"I thought me and Sky were the One True Pairing.", Troy said, getting the attention from his friends.

"You have no idea what One True Pairing means. Do you Troy?", Sky asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Red Ranger crossed his arms letting out an uneasy chuckle, "Of course I do!...", trying to play it off.

"Uhu, but what was this about you winning money, Noah?", Gia asked, having a puzzling look at this.

"Troy, Noah, Emma and I had this bet going." Jake explained, "Troy bet that you guys would get together after the winter holidays, while Noah bet that you got together before winter break, Emma said you guys would get together just before spring break and I said you guys wouldn't get together."

"Took you guys long enough, though. My wallet has been dehydrated for who knows how long.", Noah said with a smile.

"I think that thanks to Gosei, you guys are getting a gambling problem.", Gia said with a shake of her head, "Still betting on if your friends would get together..."

"Yeah! I would have liked to place a bet as well!", Sky said dryly, much to his girlfriends amusement.

"Frankly, it was pretty obvious that you two would end up together.", Emma said, giving Gia a pet on the back.

After their classes, Sky and Gia were waiting in the cafeteria for the rest of their friends. Looking into her eyes, he could see that she was thinking about something. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing." she responded, "Just thinking about what the others said. I had no idea that it was so obvious that we liked each other."

They were soon joined by the rest of their friends and as they began to eat they began to discusse the possibility of a seventh Ranger.

"I can't believe how awesome Robo Knight was. All that power and speed.", Noah said, "But how come Gosei didn't tell us about him before?"

"He's probably embarrassed.", Jake said, playing with his food.

"It seems Robo Knight has lost some memory.", Emma sai, as Jake made a skeptical noise, "And he thinks he needs to work alone."

"I think Robo Knight kicks butt. He makes a great addition to our team.", Gia said, "What do you guys think?"

"We managed fine until now. But I guess an extra teammate couldn't hurt.", Sky said, Troy agreeing with him.

It was then that the morphers go off. "Well its that time again.", Troy noted as the rest gave a nod and they all took off.

* * *

The Morphed Rangers were teleported to a theme park where a turtle-duck like monster named Psychotick. "Quick! Before anyone gets hurt!", Troy said as they went to confront the monster.

"I was waiting for you guys to show up. After draining all that energy, I got power to burn! And what better way to use it than obliterate you Rangers!", the alien said just as as the Rangers use the ranged mode from their weapons and blast at it.

But Psychotick blocks the blasts and sends it back to the Rangers, which they managed to evade. "Okay, so we are going in swinging.", Sky said, using the melee mode of his Ostrich Saber and charged forward.

"Now that's what I called amusement!", Psychotick said as he charges towards the group.

"You know six against one might be a little much.", Sky said, parrying an incoming attack of the monster, giving Troy an opening to strike, followed by a heavy blow from Jake's Snake Axe.

Psychotick tries to strike the Black Ranger, but thanks to his Semblance, Noah managed to push Jake out of the way and get a hit in on the monster. Suddenly the Lion Mechazord arrives and transforms into Robo Knight. "I guess its time for the main event.", Psychotick comments.

"Good timing. Are you ready to finish this?", Troy asked as they regroup with the newly arrived Robo Knight.

"I will handle it alone.", Robo Knight simply told them as he charged towards the monster with his weapon.

"I have been itching to fight you!", Psychotick charges towards Robo Knight, thinking he would be to slow to react, but with his right hand, the robotic Ranger grabbed the monster by his arm before being spun around and with one swift kick, Robo Knight planted his foot in its face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Psychotick quickly gets back up and uses his tick attack against Robo Knight, who leaps out of the way, leaving the family behind him vulnerable. "What the.. Guys!", Troy said, alerting the other Rangers to the situation.

Quickly changing the mode of their weapons to ranged, they fire their Mega Blasters at the ticks and destroys them before they can harm the family. "I think Robo Knight needs to learn to watch his surroundings.", Sky said as he and the other Rangers race towards the playground area. The Rangers protectively stand in front the family and guard them.

"Robo Knight, what's the big deal!?", Gia shouted, "You left them wide open."

"The monster is my target.", Robo Knight replied as the Pink Ranger urges the family to run to safety.

Robo Knight followed up his blast attack with a powerful punch to the adornment, in a display of speed, the monster was attack by a series of powerful fast strikes from his blade, ending it with a powerful round house kick to the head, sending Psychotick to the ground once more.

The monster gets up and launches another tick attack and once again Robo Knight leaps out of the way once more, leaving a couple hiding behind a bench unprotected. "Why aren't you protecting those people?", Jake asked as he gets in front of the bench in time and knocks the tick attack away with his Snake Ax.

Robo Knight calls forth his Robo Blaster and then his Vulcan Cannon, but before he could strike, an energy tick lands on Robo Knight vanishes before the Rangers could help him.

Vrak comes out of his hiding place, having observed the entire fight, "He is mine now.", he tells them, Psychotick stands next to him, "Our plan succeeded." and just then Vrak and Psychotick vanish as well.

"This was all just a trick to capture Robo Knight!", Noah said.

"Whatever they plan to do to him has got to be bad.", Troy said and with a swirl of energy, they teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

Stepping out of the energy, the Rangers demorphed as they began to explain the situation. "Gosei, we have to find Robo Knight.", Troy said, "...I can't believe we let him be captured."

"There wasn't anything we could do, don't blame yourself.", Sky said, placing a hand on his friends back.

"Sky is right. Tensou trace their energy signature and locate where they teleported.", Gosie told his robot assistant.

Tensou does so, and after a few seconds he concludes, "They are still on Earth."

"Well that narrows it down.", Gia remarks sarcastically.

"I say we let Vrak keep him. Robo Knight didn't even care that he put all those people in danger.", Jake commented, "We can do without him."

"I do agree that it wasn't right for him to put those people in danger, but we can't let Vrak turn Robo Knight into a weapon or something like that.", Sky argued, looking to his friends, "No matter what, we can never leave another Ranger behind."

At this Troy nodded, taking a stand next to him, "I agree. He's one of us."

Gia adds, with a glance at Tensou, "At least he's still on Earth.", it was at this moment that a alarm went of in the Command Center, alerting them to an monster attack in the city, as well as the location where Robo Knight should be.

"We will have to split up. Sky, Gia and Me will go rescue Robo Knight, while Jake, Noah and Emma will go to the city.", Troy said to the other Rangers, giving a nod at this as they teleported to their current mission location.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Gia's Awakening

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now** **on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Over at an clearing deep in the forest neighboring Hardwood County. A cage stood in the middle, containing Robo Knight who tries to no avail to break free, unfortunately his power was getting low, much to the delight of Vrak, who continued to look over the robotic Ranger.

 _"Once your power is completely gone, you will be reprogrammed."_ , Vrak thought as he looked at Robo Knight's morpher, seeing how low its connection to the Morphing Grid was getting, "Impressive. Even with almost no energy left, you continue to fight back to save the Earth. And now not even the Rangers will save you.", the alien prince began to chuckle unaware that Troy, Sky and Gia had arrived.

"Let Robo Knight go.", Troy demands, both their fellow Ranger and Vrak were surprised at this demand, "We Rangers never abandoned our friends."

"You are willing to risk certain death for another because of some misplaced feeling of friendship? What a pathetic weakness, its a miracle you humans are the dominate species on your planet.", Vrak said, bringing out his staff as he took a fighting stance, "But it doesn't matter. Soon Robo Knight will be reprogrammed and you are not strong enough to fight me. And he's too weak to do anything at all."

"Bring it, Vrak.", Sky said as the three morphed and charged forward.

Troy attacked first, his slash with the Dragon Sword is parried by Vrak, who then back flips away and fires off a few blasts from the tip of his staff. Sky blocks all of these attacks as Gia strikes the ground, sending a wave of energy that sends Vrak flying backwards.

"Go help Robo Knight, we got this.", Sky said to Troy, who gave them a quick nod before his friends charged forward, distracted Vrak by engaging him in a flurry of swordplay, dodging, parrying, and blocking blows.

A strike from Vrak sends Sky and Gia flying away, but the manage to recover land on their feet, changing their weapons to their Gun mode and fire a blast of energy at Vrak,

Vrak blocks most of these attacks, and Sky performs an aerial attack which backfires on him, and Vrak manages to get through Sky's defenses, slashing him several times.

A powerful blow knocks Sky's rapier away, and Vrak moves in. He attempted to strike but Gia moved in and intercepted the attack with her Tiger Claw, blocking all his attacks.

A strike from Vrak sends Gia flying into the air, but she retaliates by shooting another energy blast. Vrak dodges all these ranged attacks. As she landed back on the ground, the Yellow Ranger tangled with Vrak again, who managed to break Gia's defenses, and seeing sure of victory, he gives a precision slash across her stomach, sending her crashing through multiple trees.

Having recovered, Sky attacks Vrak once again in a flurry high-speed blade works, darting back and forth until Vrak ends the assault by kicking his foe into a nearby tree.

"It's a shame you haven't improved much from our last fight, Green Ranger.", Vrak taunted, "I thought you could have been a potential ally, such a pity.", he was about to deliver the finish blow when he got distracted by a sudden burst of yellow energy.

In the distraction, Sky kicked Vrak away, turning around to see a recovered Gia surrounded by a fierce yellow aura. "Get away from him!", Gia ordered charging forward, her attack being intercepted by Vrak's staff.

"Oh adorable. Protecting your idiot boyfriend?", Vrak taunted, using his staff to strike at Gia tossing her aside.

"He is not my idiot.", Gia shot back, getting back on her feet, as Vrak teleports behind the Yellow Ranger, catching her off-guard and striking her in a frenzy of strikes, culminating in a blast of energy hurtling Gia across the field.

Gia strikes the ground as she lands, summoning a grand fissure in the ground, Vrak nearly avoid tumbling into the abyss by teleporting behind the Yellow Ranger once again. The prince attempted to strike at her again, but she merely shoved the attack aside, countering with her Tiger Claw, launching the prince into the ground.

Vrak recovered from Gia's attack, only to see her charging forward in an yellow aura, "Feel my wraith.", Gia shouted, throwing a punch with her weapon which Vrak tries to block with his staff but much to his shocked Gia obliterates the weapon as the ground cracking beneath them. Vrak immediately kicks at her, but this resulted in him being kicked off Gia.

"What power do...", Vrak demanded to know as he recovered, only to see that Troy had succeeded in freeing Robo Knight, the two joining Sky and Gia.

"With each hit, I become gets stronger, and I uses that energy to fight back!", Gia informed him, "It came to me in a great need, and I will use it to protect the once I care about and this planet."

Vrak let out an irritated growl, before teleporting away from the battle once again.

The group demorphed just as Jake, Noah and Emma came running over to them. Gia let out heavy pants, having received significant damage from the battle. As she was about to drop to her knees, Sky catches her. "You might have over done it, Gia.", Sky said.

"I couldn't let that alien get his staff in my man.", Gia said with a weak smile, becoming quite amused when he got a slight blush on his face.

"Alright, who had their money on Gia awakening to her Semblance next?", Troy asked, as Noah raised his hand.

"How do you know it was her Semblance?", Jake asked.

"Well, from what I have seen. If one of us unlocks their Semblance, we are surrounded by an Aura and we use an extraordinary power.", Troy explained, " So I just put two and two together."

"That's so cool, Gia. What does your Semblance do?", Emma asked walking over to her friend.

"Oh, I just become more powerful the more damage I get.", Gia said, "Unfortunately it doesn't come with a healing factor.",

The others looked impressed until they heard a robotic voice speak up, "You came?", they turned around to see that it was Robo Knight who spoke, "But why?"

The group exchanged a look before Jake spoke up, "Look I may not like some of the things you have done, but you are still a Ranger."

"Yeah, we weren't going to allow you to be taken by Vrak.", Gia added, but the robotic Ranger turned its head side ways.

"I don't understand. Risking your lives for me is illogical. The mission should come first at all times.", Robo Knight said, turning back to the group of teenagers.

"Look it's simple. As a team, we help each other. Together we are stronger than alone.", Troy explained, giving the robot something to ponder about.

"Working together is good for humans.", Robo Knight said, "But I work alone. I must continue the mission alone. To minimize errors and defeat the bad guys." with that Robo Knight transforms into his Lion Mechazord form and flies away.

"I think he is coming around.", Troy said with a smile, "Wait, what about that alien of the week."

"Oh, we took a page out of Sky's book and deliver a Fatality.", Noah told them.

"Hey, at least it stops them from coming back giant size.", Sky pointed out, as the group let out a laugh, "We best get home, Gia could use some rest."

"I am fine! I can stand up for my self...", Gia said but the moment he let her go, she dropped to her knees, "Alright... I can't stand up for myself."

The group shared a laugh at her attempt to sound thought and with a chuckle, Sky lifted her up bridal style and began walking her home.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?", Sky asked.

The next day, Sky and a recovered Gia were in the Command Center's training room, both warming up before taking a fighting stance. He was dressed in a green t-shirt and black slacks, standing on the sparring match in bare feet.

"I am a fast healer. You should know I am not as fragile that I don't break that easily.", Gia said, wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of black shorts, "Or are you scared that I will give you another black eye?"

Sky gave a smirk, as Gia charged at him, striking at him but Sky raised his arms in protection, before swiping at her leg sending the blonde crashing to the ground.

Gia quickly jumped back to her feet, dishing out a flurry of punches, she mixed it up by trying to kick him from the side, but he cached it, and turning around on his heel, he fling her to the ground.

Standing back up, Gia countered with a spinning kick, sending him into the ground. Before Sky could recover he found Gia pinning him to he ground, trying to escape his hand brushed against Gia's side making her sputter and loosen her grip.

Throwing her off him, Sky looked confused, but notice a giggle that Gia is trying to suppress. They continue their spar, eventually he touched her side causing her to giggle slightly and bat his hand away.

"Gia... Are you ticklish?", Sky asked with a smile.

"No, I am not.", Gia denied it, covering her side causing him to smile even more.

"Sky, don't you dare..." but Gia wasn't able to finish her sentence before Sky pounce on her and start to tickle her relentlessly.

"S-Sky! Stop! P-Please!" the blonde shrieks as she tries in vain to bat away her boyfriend, however something neither notice was the seeing eyes of Troy watching, who slowly backed away.

Eventually Sky stopped tickling her, allowing her to recover for a few minutes before he placed a kiss on her lips as he got off her.

After she recovers she stands up and not so lightly punches him. "Jerk.", she said panting lightly, "Say, Sky. Are you ticklish?" at this the Green Ranger started to back away.

"Of course not.", he said quickly, noticing an feral grin on Gia's face as she walked towards him.

"Oh really? Then why are you backing away from me?", she asked wiggling her fingers menacingly, "I think your lying, and naughty boys who lie should be punished."

"I am not...", Sky began but he was cut off when Gia pounced on him and tickled her sides mercilessly, "Gia! Please stop!", despise his screams, the blonde on top of him just laughs.

"What's wrong, boyfriend? Can't handle me?" she asked, laughing as she watched him squirm underneath her. Eventually she stops and just lays on top of him, her head on his chest as Sky struggled to control his breathing.

* * *

Back on the Warship, Vrak was met up with an furious General Malkor. "Your brilliant plan has failed once again Vrak!", he General shouted but their attention was drawn to the old master.

"Vrak's plan to bring Robo Knight over to our side was good, but once again, something failed in the execution.", Abraxas said, walking over to them, "That flea Psychotick wasn't up to the task. Now this Robo Knight has joined the Rangers and another one awoke to its hidden power, they will be a bigger problem. But I have a plan."

"What is it master Abraxas?", Malkor asked.

The old master turned to Vrak, looking up to him from under his hood, "But it will come at a great risk. We could tear the fabric of time and space apart, but we need to travel to another World and another time.", Abraxas said, "How about it my prince? Are you up for a trip to a place called Remnant?"

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards! For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Remnant

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now** **on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Gia was in the hall of Harwood High, her head in her locker as behind her Jake tries to sneak up on her and reaches out his right hand to touch her side, when suddenly Gia spun around and gripped his hand in her titanium like grip.

"What do you think your doing?", she asked.

"I just heard you were ticklish and wanted to see if it was true.", Jake whimpered.

The Yellow Ranger tightens her grip, "Never. Ever. EVER try it again if you value your hands, okay? she says menacingly, Jake nods.

At this point Noah walked out of a classroom to see what was happening, quickly walking over to his friends to break it up but he touches her side causing her to spasm and lash out, almost giving Noah a black eye, Jake rubs his wrist, while Gia is fuming while she want to search for her soon to be dead boyfriend.

* * *

"So I take it everything worked out with you and Troy?", Sky asked as he and Emma walked out of the classroom.

"Kinda late asking me that, but yes, we are officially a couple, like you and Gia.", Emma said, with a sheepish grin, "Thanks again for keeping the garden clear of other people. Your the best pal a gal could have."

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome.", Sky said with a smirk, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Well aren't you full of yourself? Speaking of Gia, during gym class when we were running laps you were watching her with great interest."

"I... Uhm... I looked to her for guidance?", Sky said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, is that so?", Emma said with a mocking nod, "So what guidance did you find in those swaying hips?"

"No, no, I wasn't looking at... you know her... hind-quarters.", Sky said quickly, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks, "I gazed... glanced, in that direction, maybe, but I wasn't staring... or really seeing anything even."

"Of course.", the dark haired girl giggled, amused at her friends embarrassed reaction.

"I hate you. You are a bad person, Emma Goodall.", Sky said dryly as the two friend shared a laugh.

Suddenly, a door was kicked open and standing in the door-way was Gia, a look of pure rage on her face, "You!", she said, pointing at the young man.

"Sky, run... Run until you hit the town border. I will try to buy you as much time as I can.", Emma said, stepping in front of her friend, trying to shield him and staring down her blonde friend.

"Thanks, Emma. It was nice knowing you.", Sky said as he began to sprint away from his angry girlfriend as any sensible man who wants to live would do.

* * *

Running down the halls of Harwood High, dodging stuff that littered the floor as well as the other students, trying to keep a safe distance from the angry Gia, while she shouted at him, "Why did you tell everyone I am ticklish!?"

"I didn't do it!", Sky shouted back, but the blonde didn't buy it since he was still running from her.

Sky ran until he was at the nearby forest surrounding the school, taking a breath, he looked around to see nobody around. _"Did I lost her, or..."_ , Sky thought as he was about to return to school, but he heard someone drop from the tree he was leaning against and that person tackled him to the ground.

The two of them have a scuffle, which inevitably ended with Gia pinning Sky down on the ground, pinning his arms and legs.

"Gia, I swear to which ever deity is out there, I didn't tell anyone, please don't kill me!", Sky said, struggling to loosen her grip, she just laughs manically, this terrified him even more.

"I'm not gonna kill you, my bae." she said with a smile.

He stopped struggling confused, "Y-your not?" he asked.

"Of course not, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I killed my boyfriend?" Gia said giggling, making him sigh with relief. she lays on his stomach and snakes her arms under his green shirt, when suddenly Gia starts to tickle him, with no end in sight, running her hands up and down his sides, Sky couldn't control his laughter nor could he speak.

"Who is ticklish now?", she asked as she tickled him.

Eventually Sky gathered enough strength to lip her over, pinning her to the ground, lifted up her yellow shirt and blew a giant raspberry on her belly button, she couldn't stop giggling as she tried to bat him away.

Emma had called her other friends and they were now looking at the couple from behind a tree, looking on in wonder. "Should we help them?", Noah asked.

"I think Sky got this one.", Troy said with a smile as he walked away, the other Rangers following, until they heard their morphers going off.

"Rangers, we detected an unusual energy reading near your location. It may be Vrak, but we also sensed the presence of another being.", Gosei said, as he send them the coordinates.

"We will be right there.", Troy said, the rangers just turned around to see that Sky and Gia also had received the same call, and were straightening their outfits out.

* * *

Arriving at the location, they saw Vrak and an elderly looking monster standing in a runic circle. "Are you sure, master? What if the Rangers would arrive?", the prince asked as the Rangers hid behind the trees, listening in on their conversation.

"The chances are great they will, but we shouldn't worry. Even if they somehow manage to destroy the portal, we will be pulled back to this time and earth. With all the knowledge that will entail. As long as the portal is open, it will create a stable time-loop, the time line will only change once it closes.", the older alien said, placing his hand on a dark blue orb sticking out of the ground.

It all happened within seconds, before the Rangers could react or morph, the elder alien send some dark purple energy into the orb, Robo Knight arrived as a fissures quickly snaked their way over the whole circle and, in a massive outward explosion, a beam of light bursts from the ground and rockets into the sky, swallowing Robo Knight, Vrak and the elder alien.

The beam of energy began to suck everything in, like the Rangers who attempted to hold on to something, but one by one they were sucked into it and with Jake being the last one, the portal closed, leaving only debris behind, as if a tornado had razed through the small clearing and a dark purple portal.

* * *

"Sky... Sky... Wake up.", a voice said, sounding miles away.

Opening his eyes, Sky found himself looking into a bright blue sky as he laid on his back on the grass. It seemed that it was Troy who had called to him. "Your not Gia...", the black haired guy said as he sat up, "Where are we?"

"Don't know. But we aren't in Harwood County anymore.", Noah said, as the Red and Green Ranger walked up to the rest of the group.

"We have seen no sign of Vrak, Robo Knight or that other alien yet.", Jake said as he shook his morpher, "We have some connection to Gosei, but its weak."

"We need to find a city or a town and maybe get some information there.", Troy said as the group gave a collective nod.

But before they could, sound of battle was heard up ahead. "Maybe it's Robo Knight fighting Vrak.", Emma said hopeful as they rushed towards the sound.

Arriving at a large clearing, the six Rangers saw a group of four girls battling a large army of Loogies.

A young girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak, plants a large red scyte into the ground kicking away the Loogies.

"What the hell are those things?", a young woman with long, wavy black hair with a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, and her eyes yellowish in color. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

The girl in black slashes a Loogie with her swords before firing on the other approaching Loogie.

"They are clearly not humanoid that's for sure.", a girl dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The white girl slashes three Loogies, before using what was unmistakably Semblance, summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade.

"So that means I can be as hardcore as I like, right?", A blonde said wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

The blonde propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with her yellow gauntlets on the Loogies.

"We need to help them.", Sky said, and the other three nod, quickly morphing before joining the girls in the fight.

Sky slashing the Beowolves while Emma shoots at the Loogies, surprising the girls.

"Don't worry, we are here to help.", Troy said as they took on the incoming Loogies.

"Whoa... Real life Power Rangers?...", the girl in red said in excited voice.

"Is it too much to ask for a normal school trip without crazy things happening?", the girl in white asked, as she intercepted an attack from above.

The blonde lands back on the ground, sending several fissures towards the Loogies, "Who cares? They are on our side!", she said smirking, as the enemies kept coming.

Up on a hill, Vrak, Abraxas and another large bulky alien appeared, overlooking the battlefield. "Well this is a surprise. Now we can test out the newly upgraded Loogies.", Abraxas said, "The Grimm should see them as allies."

As the group slashes at the Loogies, they could hear a loud crashing of threes, until they found themselves facing a giant black scorpion. "The actual fuck.", Jake said as the giant monster attempted to attack them.

Emma called upon her Semblance to blast the beast with a stream of pink energy, shredding it to black blobs.

"Whoa, the Rangers can use Semblance too?", the girl in red said impressed.

"I know, pretty cool, huh?", Emma said as more black animal creatures came through the woods, acting as reinforcement for the Loogies.

"Oh, great. Anyone got a plan?", Troy asked, turning around to see a giant bear like creature standing behind him. The beast roared, slashing at Troy who was suddenly surrounded by an red aura, a large red ethereal blade surrounding his Dragon Sword.

Using the weapon to intercept the attack, Troy slashes the monster several times before it falls. "Damn it. Now its just Jake and me who have to achieve their Semblance.", Sky muttered.

"You know, this would be an excellent moment for Jason to show up.", the girl in yellow said, placing an finger on her earpiece.

"You will have to do with me." the large alien that stood with Vrak and Abraxas, said as he joined the fight. Neither Gia nor the other blonde wasted a second, jumping onto the alien's back and punching its head with fiery shotgun blasts and the Tiger Claw.

With its large arms, the alien couldn't reach either of them, so instead he runs runs backwards through two columns and leaves them embedded in a third before sending a blast towards it.

The blonde recovered quicker but Gia was launched off the cliff, a wall of Loogies preventing the Ranger or the other girls to reach her.

* * *

Gia could hear her boyfriend call her name as she fell, she thought this might have been her end, until she felt her falling speed decreasing as two strong arms held her bridal style.

"Whoa, it's not everyday I save a Power Ranger.", a warm and calm voice said.

Looking to her rescuer, Gia looked into a very similar face of the Green Ranger, but instead of the messy bowl cut he had, this one had spiky black hair, along with faintly glowing amber colored eyes.

His lower body was clad in black jeans, while on his upper body, he wore a blue polo-shirt with a flipped colar under a white jacket, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front while around his shoulder was a red cape.

"S-Sky?", Gia asked as the two landed with the rest of the team, who were fighting the alien.

"We can introduce ourselves later, I have some grotesque alien thing to pummel.", the Sky look-a-like said, before calmly walking towards the alien as he used some sort of energy to blast the others away from him.

"It's tougher than it looks!", Noah said as the look-a-like helped him up, "He must have hit you pretty hard, if you got demorphed, Sky... Where did you get the cape?"

"Noah, I am standing right here.", Sky said, still in his Ranger form as he looked surprised at his look-a-like.

"At ease, Rangers. The cavalry is here.", he said as he confidently stepped forward, "Get to safety, I'll take the rest of the Grimm and whatever those things are. Putty's, I guess?"

"But... there are still 10,000 of them.", Emma said with a slight worry to her voice.

"I know... They should have send more.", the look-a-like boasted before he charge forward in a blur of white, one by one the Loogies were defeated by the white blur.

"Whoa, he is fast.", Jake said, impressed.

"That is an understatement...", Sky added.

"I had enough of this.", the alien brute said, charging another energy attack, but as the beam came towards them, but something landed in front of them, throwing up a beehive like shield, which shattered after coming into contact with the energy.

The group looked up to see a warrior standing covered in white armor. The face covered by a mostly white helmet, except for its black visor, which was shaped into a T, and it sports one silver sprong on either side of the helmet that point upwards. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor are the same shade of white and have black patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, and armored boots are white. Sprouting from its pauldrons spreads a black cape.

"Is that a Ranger from this place?", Noah asked.

The man turned towards them, making a surprised sound, "I have been many things, but a Ranger isn't one of them.", the newcomer said.

"It doesn't matter if your a Ranger or not, you will die like one!", the alien said, approaching the white knight and gave a swift swing at the armored head.

But the knight simply held up his arm, blocking the punch and keeps his arm there for several seconds, while Vrak, Abraxas and the alien have a brief look of pure shock on their faces.

The knight delivers a swift punch to the alien's face, knocking it to the ground. "I don't take kindly to people, aliens or whatever you are, who hurt my students.", the knight said as he held out his hand, in a flash of bright blue light, a key shaped sword appeared in his hand. The weapons handle bears two white angel wings, the teeth are fashioned in the shape of a "M", colored in the same blue as the blade. Its Keychain token is a silver heart shaped symbol.

The white knight attacked, forcing the alien brute to adopt a defensive stance. Taking advantage of his opponents precarious position, the knight kicked him in the chest, sending the alien down to the ground, and as he landed the knight shot a blast of energy through it, blasting it apart.

"Quite surprising. I never would have suggested humans to wield such power.", Vrak contemplated as he and his mentor made their exit, as they continued their mission.

"Well that was fun.", the look-alike said, as he had taken care of every single Loogie, and was now walking up to the Rangers with the rest of them.

"You didn't need to go all out, it almost made it look like you were bullying them.", the girl in white said to him.

"I wasn't going at full power. That was like... ten percent? At best.", the look-a-like corrected her with a roll of his eyes.

"That was you not at full power!?", Gia said surprised.

"Nope. But we haven't introduced each other.", the young man said, "My name is Skywalker, by the way, Jason Skywalker."

"My name is Ruby Rose, I am the leader of team RWBYS.", the girl in red said, "Along with Weiss, Blake, Yang and Jason.", the girl gestured to each girl by name.

The Rangers demorpher, making the girls look between Skywalker and Sky, who looked at each other in amazement. "I knew I was handsome, but this is ridicules.", Skywalker said, his amber eyes widening.

"Thanks for the help, by the way... What was your name?", Troy said, turning to the white knight as he extended his hand.

In a flash of bright light, his armor disappeared and the Rangers looked at him in shock.

Before them stood a tall man, his black hair was spiky in the back, the chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his handsome pale face. His eyes were of the same royal blue color as Sky's. In fact the man looked like an older version of him. He was dressed in a black long coat, the top is opened to reveal his muscular chest, white armored boots and black trousers.

"My name is Marc, pleasure to meet you all.", Marc said, accepting the handshake.

"Are we in a dimension filled with Sky clones?", Emma whispered to Gia.

* * *

A few hours later, the Rangers were brought to a school designed to train this Worlds next defenders, Beacon Academy. Currently the six and Marc were in an elevator head upwards to the headmaster's office.

"Don't worry. If anyone could help you get back to your World, its me and Ozpin.", Marc said, trying to reassure the teens as they stepped out of the elevator and into an round office, the windows giving sight of the surrounding campus.

The Rangers looked around impressed by the design of it as they followed the man to a desk, where a middle-aged man was sitting. His hair was tousled and gray. Behind his glasses he had thin brown eyes. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Ah, Marc. Shouldn't you be on that school trip?", the man asked, as he took a sip from his mug, noticing the Rangers standing behind him, "Oh, and who might these be?"

"Ozpin, this might take some time to explain.", Marc said, as he turned towards the teens, "But I believe they could explain it better. Go on."

After the Rangers introduced themselves, they began to explain to the man in green the situation, how they arrived and about Vrak.

"I know this sound far fetched but you have to believe us.", Troy concluded.

The man had been listening to their story without interrupting them, only occasionally taking a drink from his mug, "I have witness many unlikely things in my life, Troy. Traveling between Worlds isn't that out of the ordinary, travel between time is.", the man said, "I am headmaster Ozpin, as Marc here explained. I am willing to help you Rangers out."

"Thank you headmaster.", Sky said.

"Is he another one of yours, Marc?", Ozpin said with a slight smirk at the much taller man, who shot him a glare, as the headmaster turned back to the Rangers, "You told me your mentor, Gosei, has been teaching you how to use Semblance in your Ranger form, correct?"

The Rangers nodded, as Marc spoke up, "It was my idea you six could attend Beacon until we can send you back home or until Vrak shows up again.", he explained, "That way, you six will have a place to stay and your capable of enriching your Semblance skill." the group exchanged a look but agreed to the offer.

"Wait, what about Robo Knight?", Gia pointed out.

"Yeah, he was caught in the portal with us, but he didn't arrive at the same place as us.", Sky said.

"We will be on the look out for him. But I assume you must be tired, Marc will led you to your dorm room.", Ozpin explained, as the teacher and the Rangers stepped back in the elevator, "Oh and Rangers, welcome to Beacon."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.** **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Welcome To Beacon

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now** **on to the story shall we?**

* * *

During the morning, the Rangers were heading towards class, dressed in Beacon Academy's school uniform.

The girl's uniform consisted of a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. While the male version consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

"I think it's this way." Emma said, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be, that's south.", Jake said, pointing out a window, "Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window..."

"We are lost, aren't we?", Gia asked while they looked around for which way to go.

"No, we just... Don't know where we are...", Emma muttered, while rubbing the back of her neck.

"That is the definition of being lost.", Sky responded as they continued to walk.

"Am I the only one weirded out that they knew our measurements?", Noah asked as they walked down another hallway.

"No idea, but I like it. There is something classy about an uniform.", Sky said, straightening his red tie as they walked around a corner, and almost dumped into four other male students.

"Sorry.", Sky said as the Rangers tried to step away, but the four blocked their way.

"Well, if it isn't the new kids on the block.", their apparent leader, a young man with brown hair and a smug grin said.

As once again, the group tried to walk around them, but they still stood in their way, "Going somewhere?", another asked.

"My name is Cardin Winchester and I am the leader of Team CRDL. Do you know what we call new kids around here?", Winchester asked, and he waits for a moment.

 _"Well its good to know every World and every time age has the same bullies."_ , Sky thought.

But before the others could answer, another voice spoke up, "Leave them alone."

Turning around they saw that the owner of the voice was a small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears. She was also wearing the school uniform.

"Or what? Who is going to stop us?", Winchester asked, turning towards the newcomer, "You know, you don't have the stomach to do that."

"I-I know... B-But...", the girl said, sounding and looking genuinely nervous, but still standing her ground for people she didn't even know, "B-But if you don't, I will tell Jason."

The single mention of the name, made the color leave Winchester's face, nearly tripping over his own legs as he and his team backed off, "W-Whatever. You can't always count on your boy crush to save the day.", he said before he and his team ran off.

The Rangers walked towards the bunny girl, who let out a relieved sigh, her legs still shaking. "Thanks for the help.", Troy said, extending his hand.

The bunny girl was a little startled when she noticed he was talking to her, "Oh, uhm... Y-Your welcome. My name is Velvet Scarlatina, by the way.", the girl now named Velvet said, accepting the hand shake.

The Rangers introduced themselves, but Velvet told them she already knew who they were, "My team leader overheard Professor Marc talk to Professor Goodwitch, and word spread fast around Beacon. Especially when Power Rangers are attending our classes.", Velvet explained, before turning to Sky, "So uhm... You look a lot like Jason and Toshi... Are you three related?"

"Yeah! We are triplets. I am the pretty one.", Sky said dryly, shaking his head, "Wait, who is..."

"Oh, sorry... I didn't meant to insult you...", Velvet said, her cheeks becoming red when she realized he was just joking, "Oh, you Rangers are suppose to be in the same class as the other 1st years, right? Then that would mean... Advance Combat class with Professor Marc."

The group nodded, as Velvet let out a giggle, "Then your going the wrong way.", she added with a smile.

Jake muttering a "I told you."

"It's this way.", Velvet said as she led them towards the opposite direction and into the right class.

"So Velvet... What is the deal with that Jason Skywalker guy?", Troy asked, making Velvet turn her head towards him.

"Jason? Nothing special really... Except that he is the son of two of Remnants greatest heroes... Lily Skywalker and Professor Marc. Not that he is stuck up or anything about it. He has the strength of a god, can block bullets with his bare skin, and he'd rather give you a hug than a punch if he can help it.", Velvet said, with a certain amount of affection, sounding rather similar like how Emma used to talk about Troy before the two ended up dating.

"Sounds to me Velvet, that you have a crush on him.", Gia said, much to the bunny girls embarrassment.

"W-What? O-Of course not. And besides... Why would someone like him be interested in someone like me...", Velvet said sadly.

"Oh come on. I have known you only for a few minutes but even I can tell your a kind and courage's girl.", Jake complimented, much to Velvet's embarrassment.

"That's not true... Besides he is handsome and always fashionable... I am just a plain looking bunny Faunus...", Velvet muttered, tucking at her ear.

"Yeah right. Velvet, you are very pleasant on the eyes... No offence Gia.", Sky said, quickly looking at his girlfriend who gave him a smirk.

"None taken. I agree with you.", Gia admitted.

"So just a little advice Velvet, next time you have the chance to ask Jason out, Just. Do. It! Make your dreams come true!" Sky suddenly shouted, startling nearby students, "Nothing is impossible!"

At last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

"Well, this is your class... I know this might already have been said to you but, welcome to Beacon.", Velvet said before bidding the Rangers farewell.

* * *

The Rangers walked into the classroom, seeing a large room, school banks surrounding a large arena lower down. In the middle stood a elevated platform, where a wooden desk stood with a large screen.

"Whoa... Harwood High can't compete with this...", Noah said impressed as the group took in the magnitude of the classroom, as they sat down next to one of Beacon's teams, consisting of a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with long red hair and green eyes.

A girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes, a quite guy with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back, there is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, his eyes match the streak in his hair.

And next to them sat a young man listening to the conversation as they talked among themselves.

"Oh come on...", Sky said a little too loud as the team turned to look at him.

The reason for his sudden outburst was because the last young man looked very familiar to himself. But instead of black hair and blue eyes, this young man has light blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to the left.

"Did I do something wrong?", the blunette began but the ginger interrupted him.

"Whoa, Jason! You finally managed to tame that anime hair of yours.", she said, leaning over the two other guys to get a better look at Sky, "Are you also wearing contact lenses?"

"Nora... That isn't Jason.", the red haired girl pointed out.

"What? So Professor Marc is pretending to be a student? Man, I knew he is a DILF but I didn't knew he could pull this off.", the girl addressed as Nora said.

"Please don't call my father a DILF...", the blunette said slightly annoyed.

"I am neither of them.", Sky said as he sat down.

"Look... Uhm Sky, she didn't mean it that way...", the blonde young man spoke up but talk in the classroom died down as the door opened and Marc entered the room, his black coat floating after him.

When he stood in front of the class, he turned to face them as he leaned against his desk, "Greetings, one and all and welcome to Advanced Combat.", Marc said, "As you may have noticed, we have six new faces among us. Please introduce yourself, Rangers."

One by one, the Ranger's introduced themselves, and after they did so, the teacher began to speak again, "Well then, expect the rest of you to make our guest feel welcome. As for me, my name is Professor Marc, and I will be your teacher for this class."

The man then turned to the screen as it began to depict figures in different combat stance, "Well then. Last time we covered the positives and negatives of solely focusing on the mastery of one Combat Form against practicing multiple Combat Forms. So I will give a quick summery for our newcomers."

As he begin to explain, Sky noticed the door slightly open and in a streak of speed, the seats in front of the Rangers was filled by the members of Team RWBYS, each of them acting as if they had been there the entire time.

"... And that is why it does have its perks to focus on one Combat Form. And please Team RWBYS, try to arrive on time.", Marc said still with his back turned, much to the amusement of the rest of the class, "Also would you kindly pay attention to what I am trying to teach you, Miss Cinder?" as he finally turned around.

Turning around the Rangers saw a young woman with black hair and bright amber eyes, dressed in a different uniform, being mostly black.

The girl named Cinder jumped and blushed, she had been staring dreamily at their teacher, he apparently notice she was only staring, and not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Are there any questions before we start the practical part of this class?", Marc said, looking over his class.

Sky raised his hand, the teacher nodded allowing him to ask his question. "Can I fight Jason Skywalker?", he asked, much to the surprise of his friends and the rest of the class.

"What is the reason you wish to fight him?", Marc asked.

"Because he just don't look like much. And since everyone keeps comparing us, I want to see for myself if it is a compliment or an insult.", Sky explained standing up as he looked down at this amber eyed counterpart.

"I agree on one condition.", Skywalker said, standing up himself and looking at his blue eyed counterpart, "You fight me in your Ranger form."

"Agreed.", Sky said.

* * *

As they stepped in the arena, Sky stood ready with his Ostric Saber as Skywalker entered wearing his usual clothes.

"Why did he need to change into his usual clothes?", Troy asked while he and the Rangers cheered their fellow teammate on.

"Come on Sky, you can do it!", Emma shouted.

"Show them how though we Rangers are!", Gia said.

"Just pretend he is a Loogie... Who just happens to look like you!", Troy added.

The remaining members of Team RWBYS cheered their friend on just as much. "Goooo, Jason!", Yang said raising her fist.

"Fight well! You can do it.", Blake cheered as she waved a small flag saying 'RWBYS'.

"Where did you get that?", Weiss asked, looking at the flag before turning back to the arena, "Just fight like you always do!"

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBYS!", Ruby shouted.

"Get ready to face your opponent.", Marc told them as the two combatants stood ready, and Sky morphed into his Ranger form.

Upon seeing the form, the young man noticed his opponent looking him over, "What?", the Green Ranger asked as his opponent returned to look him down.

"I was just seizing you up.", Skywalker said, holding his weapon at his side, "And I have to admit, I like what I am seeing."

"Don't blink now... Fight.", Marc said and the two charged forward, the battle starting.

Sky parried a heavy strike from Skywalker, waiting for an opening but his opponent wasn't giving any.

Skywalker kicked him in the chest, sending the Ranger down to the floor, landing in a heap.

Getting back on his feet, Sky saw his opponent jumping forward, reaching him in short order and struck with his Keyblade, forcing Sky on the defense. After a brief flurry of swordplay, Sky leap away from Skywalker as he drove his Keyblade, in an attempt to stab him, but the green Ranger back flipped out of the way.

Instead of engaging him again, Sky used the ranged mode of his weapon sending a blast of energy at his opponent, who managed to duck to the side quickly enough to avoid her opponents ranged attack.

Skywalker quickly closed the distance, as he and Sky engaged once again, the Green Ranger was taken completely off guard by Skywalker's sudden increase in power and aggression.

Under the strain of the attack, Sky was forced onto his back foot as Skywalker continued to hammer Sky with vicious power attacks until, after a few more blows, Skywalker drove Sky's rapier out of his hand with an undercut.

An bell rang signaling the end of the match as Skywalker was declared the winner. Sky slammed his fist to the ground as he demorphed.

Looking up, he saw a smiling Skywalker standing over him, "That was a good match, we should do it again.", he said extending his hand to help him on his feet.

With a grin, Sky accepted his hand as he was pulled to his feet, it was then that the Green Ranger heard clapping coming from the stands.

"Very good. Sadly this is all the time we have for today, but I hope you all look to this fight as an example on the standards you should have." Marc said as he dismissed the class.

As the students stood up to leave, Gia saw Sky and Skywalker standing to the side having a conversation while the rest of Team RWBYS and the Rangers approached them, Gia was about to join them when she felt like being watched. Turning around her green eyes met the blue ones of Marc who was still standing at his desk. For a few second, neither looked away until the teacher looked away at the same time as the others asked if she was coming.

"Gia, you coming?", Noah asked.

"Yeah, I am coming.", Gia said slowly, casting one last look at the teacher before joining her friends and Team RWBYS for lunch break.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.** **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Festival

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now** **on to the review.**

 **JoselinCastillo'Skywalker: Sorry if I mistranslated your review, but I don't speak Spanish and had to use a translator. But who is going to follow who?**

 **Now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Late in the afternoon, at the Eastern branch of the National Bank of Vale, a group of thieves were holding it up.

"I got all the Lien I could. There's still some in there though.", one of them said to his colleague while they loaded the loot in a get-away car while another kept the guards occupied.

"We ain't got time to go back in. Let's move out, boys.", the leader ordered as they prepared to leave, but all of them froze as they saw Robo Knight standing between them and the police force.

"Humans. I give you one chance to surrender." Robo Knight told them, but apparently the band of thieves were quite arrogant as they stood ready to fight him.

One of them suddenly shoot at him with a revolver, but Robo knight calls his weapon and deflects the attack right back at the thief, managing to his him in the knee. Screaming in pain, with his balance lost, the thief stumbles forward towards Robo Knight, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which the thief slams head first against stairs.

Another one, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges at Robo Knight, who without turning around shot him in his kneecaps, taking him out of the fight.

The third one was about to jump into the car before Robo Knight could get to him. But as he turned around he nearly bumped into a short girl with curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head.

She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!", the girl said, smiling widely.

"What are you... Get out of my way!", the thief ordered.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr thief!", the girl introduced herself, "Now prepare to meet your Widowmaker. I am combat motherfucking ready, yo."

Penny reaches out with her arms, grabbing the thief by the hands, turns him around one time to build up momentum, before the ginger throws the thief up while kicking him through the window of a shop at the opposite side of the street.

"Citizen, you shouldn't have intervened. You could have been seriously injured.", Robo Knight scolded the girl, but she just continued to smile at him.

"Sal-u-ta-tions, sir knight!", the girl said, as she continued to speak in her cheerful manner.

"Um... hello.", Robo Knight said uncertain, "Are you... okay?"

"I am wonderful! Thank you for asking.", Penny said still smiling, but Robo Knight had enough of this and turned around to walk away as police sirens could be heard in the background.

But the strange girl continued to follow him, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!", the girl introduced herself.

* * *

The next day over at Beacon Academy, the Rangers except for Gia, were sitting with Team RWBYS and Team JNPRS during lunch. the second team consisted of the students who the Rangers sat next to during the previous class, who now formly introduced themselves as Jaune Arc, Nora Valkery, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Toshiyuki Sutakira or Toshi for short.

As it turned out, Sutakira, the blue haired Sky look-a-like, was Marc's second son and Skywalker's younger half brother.

Nora was busy telling an unbelievable story to her audience, "So! There we were, in the middle of the night...", Nora started.

"It was day.", Ren added dryly.

The Rangers are hanging on her every word with their hands cupping her face, "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves.", Ren corrected her, holding a cup.

"Dozens of them!", Nora screams this as she stands at the table.

"Two of 'em.", Ren corrected once again.

Nora continued, "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a shitload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now.", Ren said with a sigh, "Again..."

"So where is Gia? She is going to miss lunch.", Jake said, taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich.

"I think she went to the bathroom.", Ruby responded.

"Alone? Is she crazy or something?", Skywalker asked, stopping in conversation with Blake and getting the attention from the Rangers, "When girls go alone to the bathroom, bad things happen. Like how Ginny got abducted, Myrtle died and Hermione got attack by a troll."

At this Sky jumped up from his seat and ran out of the cafeteria, intending to find his girlfriend before something bad happened to her.

As they watched him run, Troy began to speak, "Did that all happened at this school?", he asked with a mild tone of horror in his voice.

"What? No, that happened in The Potter And Kent Chronicles.", Skywalker responded, "But the point is, don't go into the bathroom alone."

* * *

Meanwhile in the halls of Beacon, Gia was just walking out of the girls bathroom, lost in thought as she made her way through the hall. She only snaped out of her thoughts, when she turned around a corner to see Professor Marc and another teacher standing further down the hall.

The woman had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wear a thin ovular glasses.

She was dressed in a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

"You didn't get to bed last night, what were you doing all night?", the woman asked, sounding rather sternly.

"Working on a way to get the Rangers back to their own World and time.", Marc explained, "I have also been looking for their friend, but I haven't found a single clue."

"I see... But there is something else bothering you, isn't there?", the woman asked.

Marc gave a smirk at her remark, "You know me so well Glynda.", as he continued, "I just got the strangest feeling when I looked at the Yellow Ranger, Gia. It's hard to explain, it feels like... I don't know... nostalgia? Like I know her from somewhere."

"Maybe you have met her before?", the woman suggested, getting a shrug from the much taller man, "Anyway, I have to get the classroom ready. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, not even a dragon could keep me away from you.", Marc said with a charming smile. The woman quickly looked around her before standing on the tip of her toes and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good to know. And wear something nice.", the woman said before hurrying in the opposite direction.

"Right, something black and revealing so you can see my abs.", Marc said with a smirk as the woman shot him a glare with her green eyes before she rounded a corner. Without turning around he spoke up again, "You can come out of hiding, Gia."

The girl jumped slightly when she heard her name being called as the man turned around to face her. "Does this guy have eyes in the back of his head or something?", Gia muttered.

"I knew you were standing there because I can sense Aura.", Marc explained, "And yours has this very strange vibe to it. It may be because of your connection to the Morphing Grid assisting you in connecting to your Semblance."

"I see... How do you know about the Morphing Grid?", she asked, realizing what he had said.

"That's because I have fought Rangers before.", he explained, much to her surprise, "It was a misunderstanding between those Rangers and me a long time ago... Speaking of other Rangers, they had this mentor named Keeper. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No. Our mentor is named Gosei.", Gia explained, "By the way, who was that?", looking into his blue eyes.

"Oh, that was professor Glynda Goodwitch.", Marc said, looking at the blonde's green eyes, "Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?", as they then started to walk down the hall.

"I just had to use the girls bathroom. Wouldn't want to go during class.", Gia explained, getting a approving nod from Marc, "So are you and Professor Goodwitch, dating?"

"Indeed we are.", Marc said.

"So she is Jason mother or Toshi's?", Gia asked curiously.

"No. She is neither Jason's nor Toshi's mother...", Marc said, a harsh tone of sadness dripping into his usual calm voice, "Both of them were taken from me by a monster...", his tone of voice suddenly changed from sadness to anger.

"I am sorry... I didn't intend to bring up bad memories.", Gia said quickly, making her teacher expression changed into one of surprise.

"There is no need to apologize... I am sorry if I scared you.", he said, his tone of voice being back to normal.

"I doubt such a handsome man could scare anyone.", Gia said, a blush coming over her cheeks when she realized what she said.

Marc looked stunned for a moment, before letting out a chuckle, "I will take that as a compliment.", he said with a smile, "And a compliment like that from such a pretty girl really makes my day."

She let out a relieved sigh, "I don't think I mentioned this before... But you have the same name as my father.", Gia said with a sheepish smile.

"Your father is also named Marc?... Well it is a pretty common name.", Marc said as he let the coincidence roll around in his head, "Was his name also written with a C?"

"Yeah, why?", Gia asked.

"I was just wondering if when he goes to All-Star Bucks and he says 'the name is Marc, with a C', that they write 'Cark' on his cup.", Marc explained as the two once again began to laugh.

It then that Sky came running up to them, "Gia! Thank god I found you!", the Green Ranger said as he came to a stop just in front of them.

"Why? Did something happen? Did Vrak showed his face?", Gia asked with a worried expression.

"What? No. Jason was just telling these things that happened to girls who went to the bathroom alone.", he explained, before turning to look suddenly embarrassed, "But also... There is this festival going down in the city... and its half the price off for couples... and we haven't really had time to ourselves after become a..."

"Did you ask anyone else to this festival?", Gia asked.

"No. Not yet anyway.", Sky muttered before his girlfriend locked her arm with him.

"Then... I guess we can go.", Gia said with a slight smirk.

The couple turned their head in surprise when they heard Marc chuckle, "Such a cute couple you two make. Have fun at the Vytal Festival you two.", he said before walking off.

When he was out of ear shot, Sky spoke up, "I hope I still look that good when I am in my forties."

"Wait what?", Gia asked surprised.

"Yeah, Professor Marc is in his early forties. Toshi told me.", Sky said as they continued to walk.

"If you still look like that... I can see myself still dating you.", Gia said with a smirk.

"Can I see a photo of your mom?", Sky asked, "So I know what I have to look forward to?"

"You can. But it's a shame I look more like my dad.", Gia told him dryly, "But don't worry, he had an ass that just won't quit."

* * *

Later that evening, Sky and Gia were had arrived at the Vytal Festival, where many ride, games and food stall where set up. The young couple currently stepped out of a roller coaster. Looking to her right as they stepped out out the cart, Gia couldn't help but laugh at Sky's hair.

At first he kept it in a neatly kept bowl cut, until the day they first walked to school together where he kept it in its messy state. But now it was just all over the place.

"Are you really going to keep it?", Sky asked as he fixed his hair back into its usual messy shape, as he looked at the photo of their ride, where his hair was a complete mess.

"Of course. This is going on a bedroom wall.", Gia said, putting it away in the side of her pocket.

The two walked around some more, enjoying a few more ride's and playing a few of the games. They even passed a healing shrine, "Shall we make a wish?", Gia asked and he gave a nod, "So... What are you going to wish for?"

"To become closer to you.", Sky said as he slipped his money offering into the box.

"What?... I wished for the same thing.", Gia said slipping her own offering in while thinking, _"Except I added 'forever' at the end."_

The next stop was a games booth, cans stacked up in pyramids waiting to be knocked down by balls. Sky headed over with Gia in tow, handing the attendant some money and receiving three balls in return.

Carefully lining up his first throw, he knocked over the first pyramid of cans easily enough, the next two fell just as quickly. The attendant handed the young man with a plush from the top shelf for his win, a large yellow sabertooth tiger which he handed to his girlfriend.

"Oh, it's lovely!", she exclaimed, taking the plush he offered, "Thank you for this, Sky. Where have you learned to throw like that?", smiling brightly at her boyfriend. Her being happy... it was all he needed.

"When I was little I ran away from home and joined a traveling carnival. They thought me their carnival games and I teach them to read.", Sky explained.

"Seriously?", she asked surprised.

"No, I just have a dart board in my garage.", he responded dryly.

When they continued to walk, they suddenly heard someone's stomach rumble. A blush appears on Gia's face, "Sorry about that, I guess I'm kind of hungry.", she said.

Sky played it off as they went on to find something to eat. As they passed an takoyaki stand, the salesman called them over, "Hey, why don't you two come over here? I got the best takoyaki in all of Vale!"

"What is takoyaki?", Gia asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Its a ball-shaped Japanese snack made of a wheat flour-based batter and cooked in a special moulded pan.", Sky explained, "It is typically filled with minced or diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion."

"Your pretty smart. So how about it? I throw in some extra so you can share it with your boyfriend.", the stall owner said, making Gia flinch slightly.

The blonde turned to Sky, as she looked slightly surprised, "H-he called you my boyfriend. But... That's true. I am not supposed to be nervous about this...", she said with a slight chuckle before turning back to the salesman, "Alright. Two portions of Takoyaki. One for me and one for my handsome boyfriend!"

The two sat down as they ate their snacks, Gia chuckles in ecstasy when she takes the first bite of her takoyaki.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself.", Sky said with a smile.

"Why shouldn't I be? I have a great time, eating some delicious snacks with my handsome boyfriend. What's there not to like?", the blonde asked.

"Cut it out with the handsome boyfriend thing... Your going to make me blush.", he added, rubbing the back of his head. Sky looked ahead and saw something, or rather someone, familiar among the people, "Hey, isn't that Troy and Emma... talking with Jason and Blake?"

Gia looked and Sky's claim was confirmed, their fellow Ranger were talking a few feet away with Skywalker, who was holding hands with Blake, who was also carrying a large blue dragon plush. The four were talking among themselves as they scanned the games and other stalls, looking for something entertaining enough to play.

"Hey! Sky! Gia!", they heard the voice of Ruby called out to them.

Turning around they saw the crimsonette and Sutakira walking towards them, both holding a carton of takoyaki, "So you guys are here for the festival too?", Sutakira said.

"Yeah, although it was more Sky's idea.", Gia said.

At this moment, Troy, Emma, Skywalker and Blake came over to them as well. They greeted each other as they met up.

"Say why don't we enjoy the Vytal Festival together then?", Ruby suggested, "The more the merrier as they say!"

Under the advice of Sutakira to just accept the offer, as Ruby wouldn't shut up otherwise, the others just went along with it.

* * *

It was an actually blast, playing games, munching on festival food, Sutakira had to slow Ruby down on the cotton candy, otherwise she would be up all night, and no one wanted that.

Gia was a bit surprised when she saw Sky getting a candied apple, she expected someone like him to get something a little less on the sweet side.

He caught her eyeing him and blushed, "What?"

"Oh, it's just that, I really didn't expect you to get something so sweet.", Gia said, "Because you don't often have sweets, unless they are pancakes or ice cream."

"I just like candied apples...", Sky admitted, "Does that make me weird?"

"On the Sky weird scale, I'll give it a three.", Gia said dryly, taking a bite out of her own candied apple.

"And on the Gia joke scale... I guess no one's needed one of those before.", he jabbed back at her.

The group soon came across a large section reserved for dancing to the music that was being played by the small band located at the very front.

"Oh oh! Toshi! Let's dance!", Ruby said, jumping up and down as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"I regret making three the limit...", Sutakira groaned, referring to the cotton candy Ruby practically inhaled.

Both having a smirk, Sky and Gia walked right to the dance floor. Skywalker tried to sneak away but his arm was grabbed and yanked towards the dance floor exclaiming, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Only Troy and Emma were left, standing there a bit awkwardly. "Uh, y-you wanna dance?", Emma finally asked when the silence became unbearable.

"Uh, I don't really know how to dance... But if it makes you happy", Troy muttered, as the two went to the dance floor, "But if we are looking ridiculous and everyone starts laughing, you are buying me a cotton candy."

"Fair enough.", Emma said, then in that instant, the band began to play a slow song. Both Troy and Emma had light blushes on their faces.

"At least this is easier to dance to.", Emma muttered.

Troy hesitantly reached out and placed a firm, yet gentle, hand on Emma's hip, making her slightly flinch from the contact. "I-If this is too awkward, we don't have to do this,", Troy said, secretly hoping that she would go along with this.

"No no! It's fine. I have always wanted to dance like this anyway.", Emma said, taking his hand and placing her other one on his shoulder. The two began to simply sway left and right, back and fort, nothing fancy since neither of them really knew the proper steps to dancing like this.

Even without any dancing skills, the two were really enjoying themselves. After a while, they began to step back and forth, left and right, Troy even managed to send Emma into a small twirl as they danced.

The song came to an end, but the two didn't let each other go, instead, they both shyly stared into each other's eyes. That was until Troy found himself leaning his face closer to Emma's.

She blushed heavily, but didn't back away, instead, she too began to lean in. Their lips were only centimeter away when a few, huge explosions was heard and shook the ground.

Troy instinctively gabbed Emma close to his chest as they kept their balance.

"What was that!?", Blake asked as the rest of the group stood next to the Red and Pink Ranger.

Then from the smoke, a small army of Loogies led by another monster began to appear.

The monster's body is divided into several pieces, a body, a head, two arms, and two legs, none of which are directly connected to each other. The armored Torso is vaguely hour glass-shaped, white with a light grey, diamond pattern around its waist, and has dark pink additives on it. Its head is magenta, spherical, and sports one silver spikes, two red ones, and a silver faceplate. Both of the gauntlets are gray with wide wrists and three silver, segmented fingers. The legs are short, white, and ends in large, hammer-like, black feet.

"My name is Harmor. Sorry for crashing your little party!" Harmor said, "But this was just the perfect time to eliminate a hunter or two, since you all were so naive enough to leave you weapons behind."

It was right, it hadn't even cross most people's mind to bring along their weapon to a festival. Behind Harmor stepped out Vrak, "Exterminate as many hunter's and huntresses as you can. We are going to need their Aura.", Vrak ordered, before disappearing again.

All the civilians ran off screaming, while the Rangers along with Skywalker, Ruby, Blake and Sutakira stood their ground.

Moprhing in their Ranger form, "Sky, Jason. You two take Harmor, we will take the Loogies.", Troy said. The group nodded as they began to charge, Ruby planting her weapon, Crescent Rose, on the ground before kicking away a Loogie. Gia propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with her Tiger Claw on the Loogies before Harmor's arm send her crashing to the ground.

Blake slashes a Loogie with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Loogies. Troy slashes three Loogies by combining his Semblance with his Dragon Sword.

Emma and Sutakira are standing back-to-back, slashing the and shooting the Loogies as they tried to strike them from above.

Harmor's armored boot teleports above the Green Ranger and his friend, attempting to crush them, but Skywalker managing to hold the foot up before launching it upwards, bringing it out of balance.

Harmor growls and fires off the missiles from his hand, but the duo releases a flurry of bladework, slicing the missiles apart, creating explosions as they fall safely to their side, Skywalker's cape blowing thanks to the wind.

Gia doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Harmor's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Harmor runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, one of his arms extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Gia!", Sky shouted.

Gia stood back up, her Semblance activating, "Let's finish this boys...", she said and the two gave her a cocky grin.

The trio charged forward, Harmor throws a punch, but is shocked when both Skywalker and Gia deliver one to it as well, obliterating the arm as the ground cracking beneath them.

Harmor immediately attacks them again with his remaining arm, but with a slash of his Ostrich Saber, Sky slashed it in two.

The two guys charged forward, jumping into the air and slashing the body of Harmor, creating an x-shaped weak point, Gia charged forward once again a yellow aura surrounding her. Harmor was unable to react in time as his main body is hit by the speed and power of the Tiger Claw, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces.

Troy slashing down a Loogie, throwing an other one into the air for Emma, who unleashed a barrage of energy bullets from her weapon. An Loogie is on the receiving end of Sutakira's blade, at least half a dozen Loogies stand behind him. Before he could engage them, an airship arrives, dropping off the rest of the Rangers, Team RWBYS and Team JNPRS.

"We thought you might needed a little help.", a morphed Jake said as they joined in the battle. The Black Ranger swings his mighty Snake Axe on the ground, unleashing a shockwave at a pack of Loogies.

With the combined strength of the teams of Beacon and the Ranger's, it didn't took too long as the remaining loogies either fled, or were defeated. "Well... That escalated quickly... Then ended abruptly.", Weiss said as she observed the damage, "If we don't get extra credit for this, I am gonna be seriously disappointed."

"I wouldn't count on it.", Noah said as the group watched the Vale Police force arrive to clean up the mess.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.** **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Knight Returns

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now** **on to the story shall we?**

* * *

The Morphed Rangers charged with their weapons drawn at Marc, who was standing in the center of the Combat Class room his own weapon held down in a defensive stance.

As their weapons came down on him, Noah was punched in the abdomen, as Sky attempted to strike Marc from behind as Noah was sent back, but was struck down as Marc swung around to face him.

Marc immediately engaged the other Rangers, who managed to fend off Marc's initial strikes by using a more defensive combat style, but Emma was knocked down mere seconds after Sky and Noah rejoined them.

Combining their assault, Troy and Sky unleashed a rapid series of unsuccessful attacks against their teacher, the Red Ranger even using his Semblance of Aura Infusing to extend and increase the power of his Dragon Sword, but they were driven back into the center of the room by Marc's steady offensive march.

The Rangers then engaged in a brief flurry of bladework, but their lower speed provided an opening, allowing Marc to end the bout with a swift kick to his Troy's.

In the same move, Marc disarmed Noah and Emma from their weapons, before throwing them to the ground by a telekinetic push.

Moving in to defend his friends, Jake stood between them with his Snake Axe, but that was quickly knocked out of his hand when Marc gave a quick flourish with his weapon.

Still intending to defend himself, a green Aura surrounded the Black Ranger holding up his arms to intercept the incoming blow. But as his forearm and the blunt side of the blade connected, Jake managed to keep his arm there for several seconds, while Marc has a brief look of pure shock on his face, before turning into a smile.

"Excellent. This training session is complete.", Marc said proudly as the Ranger's demorphed, panting and tired from their battle, "You all have improved, but you are not using your Semblance instinctively. You all also look overly exhausted."

"Isn't it natural to feel tired after training?", Gia asked, wiping the sweat from her brow

"For you...", Marc said, walking over to one of the nearby stairs and sitting down on it, giving him a position to look over his students, "Not me.", he gestured for the Rangers to sit down round him as six small dark blue note books began to float around him before falling into the Rangers laps, one for each.

"I shall begin with the Red Ranger. Troy, you still seem to struggle with your sword, which is understandable seeing as you favor martial arts over sword play.", Marc said, turning his attention to their leader, "Which is why I would suggest you begin to train with Style IV."

Troy opened his note book and began to read the first passage, "Style IV is an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of strength, speed, and agility. Due to this, it was also called the Way of the Hawk or the Aggression Form. Practitioners of Style IV are always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. Style IV practitioners also mixed in Martial Arts to perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and back-flips, not only for attack, but also to evade the slashes and strikes of their opponents."

The Red Ranger gave a nod at his teacher, "It would also greatly compliment your Semblance, which allows you to channel your Aura from a limb or weapon to increase its damage and reach. Though you should be careful, if the energy blade gets destroyed or if you use it for extended periods of time, it will drain your Aura rather quickly."

Troy gave a nod at his teachers advice as he turned his attention to the next students, "Noah, while you are sorely lacking in up close combat, which can be argued is because of your Sharkbowgun being, well, a gun. But with you Semblance I would suggest Style I."

With that, another note book floated over to Noah, landing in his lap. Picking up the note book, the Blue Ranger read, "Style I swordplay is simplistic and raw. In combat, Style I encouraged deliberate tactics, calling for continuous, step-by-step advancement while cutting off the opponent's angles. Style I is specialized towards engaging multiple opponents. However, Style I is not as useful against single opponents, as such enemies have complete mobility and could find a weakness in Style I's comparatively clumsy bladework."

"As for your Semblance, while I admit it is a very useful and powerful ability, it has two glaring weaknesses.", Marc continued to explain, "For one, you yourself can't move while executing it, and for the other, its near useless against an opponent who can move faster than you can slow down time."

With that said, he turned his attention towards the Pink Ranger, "Emma, you suffer from the same problem as Noah, and as with him this is mostly because of your weapon. But instead of advising you to focus on Style I, you should try learn a different style.", another note book floated towards Emma.

Accepting it, she began to read the first page, "Style III is a pragmatic form that is the most defensive of the seven Styles, and utilized tight moves, consisting of subtle dodges and efficient parries, intended to provide maximum defensive coverage, and minimize exposure to ranged fire. Style III utilized tight motions, the weapon moving every second in an attempt to achieve near-total protection, and expend as little energy in the process as possible."

"As for your Semblance, while it's good for countering energy based attacks, I wouldn't exclusively relay on it, until you know what the limit is of what you can absorb before having to discharge it.", Marc explained, before turning to Gia.

"Gia, you have the complete opposite problem of Noah and Emma, your lacking ranged options in your fighting style. But as with them, that lays mostly with your weapon. But thanks to your Semblance of becoming more powerful the more damage you have absorbed. I would suggest Style V for you.", another note book floated over to the blonde.

As with her fellow Rangers, Gia began to read from the first page, "Style V, evolved from Style III when its more defensive maneuvers were combined with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Style II. Style V requires a higher level of physical strength than any other Styles, due to its focus on complete domination of its practitioner's opponents. It is also considered the most physically demanding of all the Styles."

"As with Emma, this Style would greatly benefit you once you get down the limit of your Semblance down, there wouldn't be many opponents who could beat you.", Marc said, getting a gentle smile from the Yellow Ranger, before he turned to the young man sitting next to her, "Sky, while your fighting style has speed and precision on its side, it lacks the ability to create kinetic momentum, waiting for your opponent to slip up and giving you an opening."

With that he made one of the notebooks float over to the young man, and as with the rest of his teammates, he began to read the first passage out loud, "Style VII is the most vicious Style, filled with both fury and 'malignant grace'. It remains the most difficult and demanding Style of all Style's to master. The Style VII contains bold, direct motions similar characteristics of Style V, but qualifying them as more open and kinetic, but with a less elaborate appearance than Style IV. The tactics of Style VII are not nearly as graceful or linked as those of Style IV. Also one of the strengths of the Style is its unpredictability. The form was said to necessitate greater energy than Style V, due to a broader wielding of a user's focus and a deeper emotional link. Despite the challenges inherent in the use of the Style, it could serve as a pathway to considerable power."

The two black haired, blue eyes gave each other a understanding nod before the older one turned to the Black Ranger, "And I think congratulations are need for you Jake, for awaking to your Semblance."

At this the group turned surprised to the Black Ranger, before congratulating him, "It seems your Semblance allows you to become immune to damage for a short time.", Marc explained, making another note book float over to him, "I would suggest you study Style V or Style I."

A grinning Jake accepted the note book and nodded. "Now, these are only my suggestions based on your weapons, personality, prior combat style and your Semblance. Though that doesn't mean you can't try one of the different Style or combining one or two to create your own Hybrid-Style.", Marc explained, "I think next time, all six of you are ready for a trip in the danger room." before dismissing the six.

* * *

"I can't believe how awesome Marc is. All that power, speed and knowledge.", Noah said, as the Ranger were walking out of the lunch line and towards their usual table where team RWBYS and team JNPRS were sitting.

"Marc! How cool is he?" Jake said, much to the annoyed groan of Skywalker as the Rangers joined their friends from this World.

"Beyond cool.", Troy said sitting down opposite of Jake.

"Super cool.", Emma said, sliding into the seat beside Sutakira.

"We had a privet lesson from him this morning.", Sky explained as he sat next to Gia.

"What was it like?", Sutakira asked eagerly.

The Rangers exchanged looks full of meaning. "Never had a lesson like it.", Troy said impressively, "He knows what he is talking about. Like to be out there doing it."

"Yeah, though I find it weird that he thinks its okay to walk around showing off that muscular upper body of his.", Emma said, as the group began to eat, "Seriously I bet you can grad cheese on those abs. How do you girls manage to keep concentrating during his classes?"

"We don't. We just take in the eye candy until he makes us fight.", Yang told them.

"You girls do know that is our father your talking about, right?", Skywalker asked, gesturing to himself and his brother.

Gia turned away from the conversation when Jake told their other friends that he had awakened to his Semblance, she noticed the young man sitting next to her was looking down at his food, while pocking around it.

"Sky? Are you okay?", Gia asked, snapping her boyfriend out of it, turning back towards her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?", Sky said to her.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay...", Gia said as the others started to stare at him.

"Gia, I am fine. I am just not hungry.", he muttered before standing up, "I am going for some fresh air."

* * *

Sky is sitting down on one of the benches on one of the balconies of Beacon Academy, overlooking the courtyard. _"Everyone of them has their Semblance now... Except me... I need to get stronger. If I don't then I would just drag the team down... If I don't get stronger, I can't protect anyone..."_ , he thought not noticing someone walking up to him.

"Sky?"

Snapping out of his train of thought, he turned around to see Marc standing behind him, a concerned look on his face and a paper bag in his hand, "Shouldn't you be with your friends in the cafeteria?"

"I just... needed some fresh air...", the young man muttered.

I see. I also have that habit when something is troubling me.", Marc said thoughtfully, "Do you wish to discuss the issue?"

Sky looked surprised at this before turning to look back in the distance, "I-Its alright... It's not your problem anyway."

"And that is where you are wrong, Sky.", Marc said, sitting down next to the young man, "If one of my students have a problem, then they are my problems as well."

Once again, Sky looked surprised at the tone his teacher's voice had taken, sounding genuinely worried, almost like how a father would talk to their child.

"It's just... All my friends have managed to use their Semblance, except me... I have been trying so hard... And I am still legging behind...", Sky softly explained, as his teacher listened to his troubles, "And its a important skill to learn in our fight against evil... What if one of my friends get hurt because of me being unable to use my Semblance? I don't want to drag the team down..."

"Is that all? I almost thought it would be something way more serious. Like Gia being pregnant or something along those lines.", Marc said, much to Sky's embarrassment.

"Actually... We haven't done that yet... In fact, I have never...", upon realizing what he was about to admit, but all his teacher did was let out a light chuckle.

"That's alright. Lots of people haven't done the horizontal tango at your age. Just take your time, there is no need to rush. Especially with such a pretty girl like Gia.", Marc commented, before returning to his original question, "As for your original worry... It's true you are talented on the battlefield, but using your Semblance... Maybe it's something inside your head that is preventing you from realizing it, something that is holding you back... Like a negative memory."

At this Sky's eyes widen, turning away from his teacher, "If it is, its best you talk about it with someone you trust. Like the aforementioned girlfriend you have.", the teacher pointed out, before standing up, "Sky, if there is anything else you need to talk about, my door is always open for you."

Sky got a slight smirk at this offer, "Even if your in there with Professor Goodwitch?"

This earned him a slight smirk from his teacher as well, "Even then...", Marc said confidently, before adding, "...Just knock first." taking his leave.

"You know, Professor Marc.", Sky said, making his teacher stop for a moment, turning to face him, "Your a pretty cool teacher."

And with a smirk, Marc walked away.

* * *

The Rangers, team RWBYS and team JNPRS were had started to look for Sky, who hadn't turned up for the rest of lunch break. The groups had split up in teams of two and began to search the campus.

Gia, walking over the courtyard, was quite worried about her boyfriend, remembering the look he had in his eyes, the same when they had went to the mall and tried those back hip circle on those horizontal bars.

She remembered that she find it a little hard to balance on it, and she remembered what he said. "This takes me back. It reminds me of when I was a kid.", he had said, at first with a smile before he felt silent, "I need to get stronger... If I don't get stronger, I won't be able to save anything."

"Sky... Something happened to you.", the blonde muttered.

"You can say that again.", Skywalker said, having heard what Gia had said, "When he thinks nobody is looking, he has that look of sorrow in his deep blue eyes."

"You noticed it too, huh? You got a good eye, Jason.", Gia admitted, looking around for her black haired boyfriend, "By the way... So you and Blake?"

"What about us?", he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Its just that Blake has a cool, reserved, and serious personality, while your more outgoing, social and laid back.", Gia explained, "You two just have opposite personalities. I just think you two make a good couple."

"Funny. I was thinking the same as about you and Sky.", the young man said with a soft smile, one that Gia noticed, was nearly id similar one Gia herself she also often used, "I just guess opposite attracts."

"I guess they do.", Gia admitted, "Jason, those powers you have... Do you sometimes regret having them?"

"No, not for a second.", Skywalker said immediately, "Without them, I wouldn't have met my friends."

They round the next corner, but then Gia bumps into someone and trips. She looks down to see that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the Yellow Ranger and she hastily gets up. "Sal-u-ta-tions!", the girl said still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Oh, look. Gia found a Penny.", Skywalker said with a smile, extending his hand and helping the girl back to her feet.

"Jason, hallo buddy!", Penny said with a big grin.

"Penny, what are you doing here?", the young man asked surprised.

"I came to ask you a favor!", Penny said, "A few days ago, I found someone who is like me, and he is looking for his friends. So I thought maybe you could help!"

"Sure, I will help. But first I have to find another friend of mine.", he said, the small ginger haired girl offering that she and her friend could help them.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you!", Penny said, before appearing in front of Gia, and began shaking her hand, "So sorry for running into you! My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you! Any buddy of Jason is a buddy of mine."

"Um... hello. I'm Gia.", Gia said uncertain, "Are you... okay?"

"I am excellent! Thank you for asking.", the girl said, before turning around and began to look around for her friend, "Where did he?... Oh there he is!", she began to wave over to her friend who was looking at the nearby fountain.

At seeing who Penny's friend is, Gia's green eyes widen upon seeing Robot Knight observing the statues in the fountain and the small birds on them.

"Robo Knight?", Gia asked, making the robot Ranger turn around to face her.

"Yellow Ranger, I never expected Penny to find one of the Rangers so quickly.", Robo Knight said, marching over to the others as they met him half-way, "I see that Green Ranger has been electrocuted."

Gia had to suppress a chuckle at seeing Skywalker's face, "No, Robo Knight. This isn't Sky, this is Jason Skywalker.", she explained to her fellow Ranger.

"I see. He must be one of Green Ranger's descendants.", Robo Knight said.

"That might be possible...", Skywalker admitted, "That depends which year you guys are from."

"We are from the year 2013.", Gia said, much to the other's surprise.

"That far back? You guys must be ancient history by now.", Skywalker said with a smirk before pulling out a computer pad like device, a trinket named a Scroll, "I am going to give the others a call, maybe they found...", but before he could, he received a call from Sky.

"Jason, where the hell is everybody? I am in the cafeteria, but nobody is around.", the voice of Sky said from the other side of the line. "Expect that guy who tried to bully me and the other Rangers on our first day... He is picking on Velvet... I call you right back Jason."

And before the other young man could say anything, the line to the other side went dead.

"We better call the others and regroup in the cafeteria.", Gia said, having heard the conversation on the Scroll.

"Yeah... Let's go.", Skywalker said, as the group ran back to the cafeteria.

* * *

They met the others just in front of the cafeteria, the other Rangers were surprised and happy to see Robo Knight and knowing he was save.

As they entered the cafeteria, they saw that a lot of students had gathered in a crowd. The group pushed their way to the front, where they saw team CRDL laying defeated on the floor

Cardin meanwhile had a Sky sitting on top of him, and with each punch, the young man asked, "What country are you from!?", he asked lifting Cardin up at the front of his shirt.

"Wha-what?", Cardin managed to get out.

"'What' ain't a country I ever heard of! They speak English in 'What'!?", the brunette asked, lifting his left fist, Cardin had no idea how to react, "English, motherfucker! Do you speak it!?"

"Yes! Yes, I speak English!", Cardin said.

"Describe why you think bullying Velvet is okay!", Sky demanded to know.

"Wha-what?", Cardin stuttered.

"Say 'what' again! Say 'what' again! I dare you! I double-dare you, motherfucker! Say 'what' one more goddamn time!", Sky continued to shout, shaking the other young man, "If you ever bother her again, I will call my Megazord and use it to step on you and your little friends!"

"Well Sky is back to normal... Or at least not mopey.", Troy said, just at the doors behind them open and Glynda Goodwitch enters the cafeteria growling, followed by Marc, as the gathered students quickly stand aside for them.

"What is going on here?", the blonde teacher demanded to know, and quickly team CRDL began to tell her how Sky had suddenly attacked them out of nowhere.

Velvet was about to come to his defense, but a single stern look from Glyna silenced her, as team CRDL continued to lie about Sky's reason for fighting them.

After they finished their little story, Glyda gave them a stern look, "While I agree that Sky shouldn't have fought outside of combat class, but you four should know that in this school, we don't condone bullying.", Glynda told them, "I expect you four in detention at the end of classes. Now get out of my sight."

As team CRDL walked out of the cafetria, the blonde teacher turned to the Green Ranger, "As for you, while I commend you for sticking up for a fellow student, violence outside of Combat Class or Dueling Class is not tolerated. But I will leave you with a warning this time."

As the group of students went their own way, while the Rangers and the teams walked up to Sky, the blonde teacher turned to her much taller colleague. "This is partly your fault, Marc."

"What? I didn't do anything.", Marc said with an amused grin on his face.

"Don't pretend that you didn't told the students that they could pick on team CRDL and that you wouldn't be looking when they did.", Glynda told him, but all she got was a chuckle from him, "Your insufferable sometimes..."

"And your cute when you get angry.", he simply said, as Glynda grumbles before turning around and walk away, with him following her, giving a wink to Sky as he went.

"They are so fitting together.", Emma gushed as they watched the two teachers walk out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.** **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.** **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	20. Chapter 20: This Isn't Goodbye

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and this chapter will be the end of what I call the RWBYS Arc.**

 **and now** **on to the story shall we?**

* * *

The Rangers were in combat class, already morphed and their helmets under their arm as Marc told them about their upcoming training exercise in the special training room capable of simulating nearly any situation and environment.

"This school really has a working holo deck!?", Noah asked amazed.

"Yeah, though we call it the Danger Room.", Marc pointed out.

"Ah, so they went with the X-Men reference.", Jake said.

"Only if I can be Magneto.", Marc told them, "Not that I want to be a well intention extremist. I just want to be played by Sir Ian McKellen or Micheal Fassbender. Now listen closely, while you cannot be killed in the Danger Room, you can get seriously hurt. So use everything I have thought you and trust your teammate. I am fully confident that each and every one of you will pass this test."

He saw that Sky was looking a little troubled, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, "And I mean everyone. I will be watching and monitoring your progress from the main control room."

At this the door behind him opened to reveal a bright white wall. "What's in there?", Troy asked as the Rangers placed their helmet on their heads.

"Only what you take with you.", Marc said as the door closed, locking the Rangers in.

As they stood in the pure white room, small cubes of blue light appeared around them creating a village, but as they began to form buildings, they appeared to glitch out, turning a dark shade of blue as they continue to construct a burning village where the rain was pouring down on them from the sky, lightning could be seen striking in the distance, lighting the surrounding up from time to time.

"This is so cool.", Noah said, taking in the surrounding.

"Please don't go all fanboy on us.", Gia said as the Ranger's stood at ready.

The shadows began to shift around them, before moving unnaturally upwards, creating an army of muscular humanoid creatures, with pitch black skins and spherical, glowing blue eyes. Crooked antennae sprout from their heads and fall back behind them. Each one of their two hands sporting five clawed fingers, their feet are long and lack digits. All over their body are several faint, blue veins.

"What the hell are those creatures. Their not Loogies nor Grimm.", Emma said, evading an attack and returning the attack with her Phoenix shot.

"Come on guys!", Troy said, delivers a knee kick to one of the monster's and slashing another with his Dragon Sword, "Let's make Professor Marc proud.", kicking another one in the head with a spinning kick, right before he blocks the claws with his sword.

Gia jerks her Tiger Claw away and leap back, just as the creatures shot a purple energy shot at them, leaving scorch marks on the place she had just stood.

Noah readies his Shark Bowgun to attack, but almost gets blindsided by Jake swing with his Snake Ax before he ducks under the attack and attempts shoots the creatures.

The creatures line up their shot and aim at Sky and Emma, who were standing back-to-back, but as they fire, the Pink Ranger activated her Semblance, and using the absorbed energy send it back in a pink stream of energy.

Using the opening, Sky charged through the creatures towards Gia, slashing them as well as deflecting their energy projectiles back at them.

Troy manages to block another attack and enhancing his strike with his Semblance as a cold void came over him. Turning his head towards were Jake and Noah were was fighting.

Black smoke was forming behind them, taking the form of a very tall male, dressed in a black trenchcoat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. A hood covered all facial features of the man, but from under the hood it showed blue orbs were his eyes would be.

"Well that must be the final boss.", Jake said.

"Be careful guys.", Troy warned them.

"It's just a hologram, like a video game.", Jake said before charging forward with his Ax but before he could strike, he was send back thirty feet when the newcomer blaster him with blue lightning like lasers from his eyes.

"Jake!", Sky said as the Ranger's ran towards their downed friend, who was laying demorphed on the ground, the area where the laser's had struck him was emitting smoke, but the damage could have been much worse if he hadn't used his Semblance.

"That's a strong-ass hologram.", Noah muttered.

"Ranger's! Get out of there!", Marc's voice came out of the intercom.

"Why? Isn't this part of the test?", Troy asked.

"No, none of this was part of the test. A virus has sneaked its way back into the system, removing the safety feature.", Glynda's voice joined in, "Its a simulation of Morgenstern also known as Heavens Dark Harbinger and he is very bad news."

"Morgenstern?", Sky asked.

"Then how do we beat him?", Gia asked.

"You can't.", Marc told them, "Just try and survive until we can reset the system."

Before the Ranger's could say anything more, the simulation jumped towards them, his weapon startling them, a Keyblade similar to Skywalker's and Marc's, albeit in a darker colors.

Troy intercepted the attack, forcing a blade-lock, but the shock wave send the others backwards. "Your teachers have deceived you.", Morgenstern said as he started to easily overpower Troy in the blade-lock, "Into believing you could be true Ranger.", with one powerful strike, Troy's weapon was knocked out of his hand, before the cloaked man deliver a powerful knee thrust into the Red Ranger's abdomen, demorphing him.

While he doubled-over from the impact, the simulation moved to finish the Red Ranger with an over-handed sword swing. Just as his weapon was descending to kill Troy, Emma, who was still fighting through waves of corrupted, shot in the cloaked man direction. He reached out and stopped the bolt mid air with his right hand, sending it right back at its owner, who absorbed it using her Semblance.

Gia used the borrowed time to punch the monster away from Troy, sending him flying. Landing back on his feet, Morgenstern didn't seemed phased by the attack as he calmly stood back up.

In retaliation, Morgenstern blasted them with arcs of red electricity from his free hand, Emma tried to use her Semblance but it wasn't enough as her body couldn't handle the overload of energy, erupting around her sending them flying backwards and demorphing her.

Before he could launch another attack, Sky, Gia and Noah stood between their demorphed friends and the cloaked man, "Even your inferior intellect should be able to deduce that there is no hope of defeating me. Now back down.", Morgenstern said.

"I don't think so!", Sky declared.

Using the jump as a fulcrum for a vicious overhand, Morgenstern began a sudden flurry of punch and kicks driving the remaining Ranger's backward.

Sky and Gia drew his attention, Noah attempted to rally working his way around Morgenstern. However, Morgenstern easily held off Sky, Gia and Noah's attacks and send them flying with a swift attack of telekinetic force.

The Ranger's were able to recover and landed on their feet, but their Ranger form couldn't take much more of this. Looking up they found Morgenstern floating above them and without warning uses his laser eye attack once again, catching them in the middle, viciously demorphing them.

Laying down on the ground, the Ranger's struggled to get up, unwilling to give in. Looking at his teammates laying around him, each one looking as if they could fall down any minute.

 _"No... Not again... I can't lose them..."_ , Sky thought as he stood up, Ostrich Saber in hand, "You... You are not harming them..."

"And who is going to stop me. You.", Morgenstern asked, holding his weapon side-ways, "You can barley stand. Let alone stop me from killing your friends."

"I will stop you... Even if I have to give my own life for them, I will never let people precious to me die...", Sky said, taking out his Morpher, "Everyone... Thank you for the great memories..."

"Sky...", Troy said, trying to get up to join his friend, but couldn't, falling back to the ground.

In a flash of green, Sky morphed again, charging forward their blades clashing, Morgenstern takes the blow and riposted, both speeding up their timing.

Sky twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with his Ostrich Saber. Morgenstern lunged, but Sky was ready, bringing them into a momentary bladelock.

Morgenstern shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Sky to pull back. "I didn't think a Ranger could be a coward.", Morgenstern said as he attacked once more and unleashing a sudden flurry of attacks that forced Sky on the defensive.

"How is what I am doing cowardly?", Sky asked.

"Because suicide is the cowards way out.", Morgenstern said as the two battle with a combination of weapon swings and blows from their fists and feet.

Morgenstern uses his overbearing strength to his advantage, managing to stab Sky through this side. Using his laser eyes to blast Sky backwards, and as he landed back on the ground hard on his back, he was once again demorphed.

He held on to his side, noticing the red fluid on his side, he was bleeding.

Forcing the pain aside, Sky morphed again dives to end the battle, but his opponent manages to dodge with a last-second jump, though Morgenstern is able to slash Sky's weapon to the side and go for a killing thrust. But Sky manages to parry the attack.

Morgenstern clashed again with Sky, their bladework showering sparks down on the others. Thanks to one of Morgenstern's attacks, the Green Ranger was forced to his knees as his opponent continued to hammer him with blows. Morgenstern delivers one final blow to the Ostrich Saber, shattering it in two.

With a heavy backhand, Sky's helmet's visor cracks before demoprhing as he landed on his back. Before he could get up, he felt a black boot stepping on his chest, holding him down.

"You see how powerless you are compared to god.", Morgenstern said, holding the tip of his weapon close to his face, "Now you will see what happens to people who defy me Ranger.", he raised his weapon, ready to finish the Green Ranger off.

Sky looked at his friend, who were unable to help him, each of them looked on in horror as they were unable to save their friend from being killed, but out all of them, Gia had a look of pure horror in her green eyes.

"Sky!", Gia called out in terror, tears rolling out of her eyes, holding out his hand, as if trying to reach him as the blade was coming down on him.

"Gia.", Sky managed to get out, reaching out with his own hand, thinking it would be the last thing he would say to the girl he had grown to love.

The tip of the blade stopped an inch away from Sky's throat, making him look to his would-be murderer.

"What does that mean.", Morgenstern asked, a tone of confusing could be heard in his usual monotone voice, "Why did you say that name? Tell me! Gia!? Why did you say that name!?", as the man continued to sound more unhinged, the simulation around them began to glitch out.

And with one final shake, the simulation was ended, leaving the room in darkness. The door to the Danger Room opened, shedding light into the room, the last thing Sky remembered was someone holding on to his body as he felt himself slip away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sky could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten to a pulp.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Sky's blue eyes snapped open, he was sitting in the hospital wing. The other Rangers were gathered around a bed, Skywalker and Sutakira were also there.

"Sky!", Troy said, who looked extremely white, "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Sky's memory was on fast forward. The lightning... the destruction... and Morgenstern...

Sky didn't answer, he attempted to sit up, but found Gia sitting next to his bed, resting her head on his lap and was deep asleep.

"Is everyone alright?...", Sky asked. Emma made a small, squeaky noise as she pulled him into a hug, her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"We thought you had died.", Emma said.

"You get beaten to a bloody pulp and that is the first thing you ask?", Jake said shaking.

"Your really something else... You know that?", Troy said, trying to suppress a smile at the sight that his best friend was alright, as Emma let him go.

"Well I didn't take on that monster for fun...", Sky said, a painful smile on his face, he moved his hand to the blonde's head, making her wake up with a start and a gasp.

"Sky... I thought I lost you...", Gia whispered softly, before crushing Sky in a death hug.

"Gia, it's gonna take more than a simulation to take me away from you.", he said patting her softly on the back, before she pulled away and punched his shoulder hard, "What was that for?", rubbing the place were she had hit him.

"Why would you do that! Especially to me... You could have died... What was I...", Gia said, but him pulling her into another hug, seemed to calm her down a little.

"What was I suppose to do, let you and the others die?", Sky asked, resting his head in her collar bone, "I don't think the world is worth living in without you in it."

At this, her arms wrapped tighter around him, her fingers tips digging in his back, "Don't be charming when I am angry with you.", she muttered.

"Professor Marc was really angry.", Noah said in a shaken voice, "He ran into the Danger Room as you fell unconscious, he carried you all the way to the hospital wing."

"He then went to Ozpin demanding to know why the virus wasn't removed from the system yet.", Skywalker added, "He was furious that Ozpin hadn't told him or Glynda."

"Said virus removes the safety feature and forces the simulation into a death battle against Morgenstern.", Sutakira explained, "From the code I have seen, it only activates when someone with Marc's genetic's enters the Danger Room."

"So... You think one of us had Marc's genetic's?", Troy asked.

"It would seem logical. Seeing as we are fifty years in the future.", Robo Knight said, "But the real question is, who placed that virus in the computer?"

"That is something they are still trying to figure out.", Skywalker said, crossing his arms.

"Did someone get my Ostrich Saber?", Sky asked.

Troy, Gia, Emma, Jake and Noah looked quickly at each other. "What?", he asked, looking from one to the others.

"Well...", Emma said in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered blade and the handle, the only remains of Sky's faithful, finally beaten rapier. He knew he was being stupid, knew that the Ostrich Rapier was beyond repair, but Sky couldn't help it; he felt as though he'd lost a part of himself.

It was then that Marc came walking in the room, not looking very happy, "Ranger's, I must apologize for what happened, but we have a crisis on our hands.", he said, sounding genuinely sorry for what happened in the Danger Room.

"It's alright, Professor, it wasn't your fault.", Troy said, "But what is the crisis?"

"A friend of mine, Qrow, found out that Vrak is planning to attack Beacon.", he explained. Upon hearing that news, the Ranger's stood up, ready for another fight, "Are you certain? Perhaps you should..."

"No offence, Professor, but Vrak is our responsibility.", Sky said and the others nod.

* * *

Down at the courtyard, Vrak and Abraxas were leading a legion of Loogies towards the school. But to their surprise they found the Rangers and allies waiting for them.

"This is them?", Abraxas asked to his prince, "They are children."

"Actually, they are teenagers.", Vrak corrected him, "That is between infants and full maturity."

The mentor nod at this before turning to the Ranger's and allies, "Five little Rangers, their robot buddy and friends. How cute."

"We will stop you here, Vrak. We won't allow you to destroy this school.", Troy declared, holding his morpher to the side.

At this Vrak chuckles a little, "I already have accomplished my goals here, we were simply looking for you Ranger's.", Vrak simply said, and with a snap of his finger, the Loogies charged forward as the Ranger's morphed.

The Ranger's, Team RWBYS, Team JNPRS, Marc, Glynda and Penny charged forward, Ruby plants her weapon in the ground before kicking away the Loogie, Yang propels upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Loogies.

Sky, Gia, Skywalker, Sutakira and Marc are standing back-to-back, slashing and shooting the Loogies as they tried to strike them from above.

As Troy finishes slashing at a Loogie, he notices the Loogie ready for the attack, until Jake, bring his Snake Ax down on the ground, creating an eruption that send the Loogies flying.

Skywalker starts slashing down the Loogie, gripping one by the wrist and throwing him into the air before Sky unleashing a barrage of energy bullets from his blaster, and another Loogie has fallen from Gia's punch with her Tiger Claw.

An Loogie is on the receiving end of Troy's Dragon Sword, at least half a dozen assorted more stand behind him. Before they could engage them, Emma blast them to bits. Troy and Emma attack a group Loogies, unleashing a combo of slashes and air shots.

Swatting away a blade of the Loogies, Emma kicks one in the crotch. As it falls to the ground, she takes aim shoot another group down.

"Nice hustle, love birds.", Noah said.

The battle was interrupted when an orb of dark purple energy was stuck into the ground, fissures quickly snaked their way over the ground and, in a massive outward explosion, a beam of light bursts from the ground and rockets into the sky.

"See you in the past Rangers.", Vrak said, turning around and entering the portal of energy with the elder alien, leaving only a crystal blue portal behind.

"So... I guess this is our way home...", Troy muttered, realizing that this will be goodbye to their friends for now.

* * *

After packing their things, the Rangers now stood before the teams of Beacon, each saying goodbye to the friends they had made on this World.

"I know we have only been friends for a short time, but I am going to miss you all.", Skywalker said as Gia gave him a hug.

"We will meet again. I promise.", Gia said as she let go, and went to say goodbye to Marc who was talking with Emma.

"Okay, this might be the last chance I get... an I touch your abs?", the Pink Ranger asked.

The teacher looked over to his girlfriend, who gave a curd nod, "Alright, just this once.", Marc said, puffing out his chest as Emma let her fingers caress his abs.

"Seriously, I bet you can grape cheese on those abs.", Emma said.

"Yes, but the smell tent to linger something awful.", Marc commented.

"Seriously, tell your dad that he needs to start wearing a shirt.", Sky said to his amber eyed friend, "He makes us all look out of shape."

"Yeah, he does.", Skywalker said, holding out his hand, which Sky accepted, "I hope we meet again, Sky."

"You hope? Don't forget me!", Sky said with a smile, his blue eyes looking into his amber once's, "And if you ever want to become a Ranger, I can hook you up. I have connections."

"Only if I can be the red one.", Skywalker said with a smile, before turning serious, "I don't want to forget about you. But I am not sure if it works like that, we might forget about you all when the portal closes. It's just a theory. Even though we may forget, our bonds will endure the passage of time."

As the Green Ranger said goodbye to Marc, his teacher handed him a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book into Sky's hands. "It's something to make up for me breaking your Ostrich Saber.", he said as the two shook hands.

"But you didn't, it was Morgenstern.", Sky said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, but I send you into the Danger Room.", Marc said, "It's something me and Jason's mother worked on a while back."

"I... I appreciate it.", Sky said, knowing how much it must mean to his teacher, knowing he and his great love worked on it.

"Take care, Sky.", Marc said with a fatherly handshake.

"You too, Marc.", Sky said and with a final goodbye, the Rangers walked into the portal, it closing behind them.

A shock came over the group, looking around confused as they are left wondering what they were doing there.

"What... What were we doing here?", Sutakira asked.

"... I don't know... But I feel sad for some reason.", Skywalker muttered, looking up at the sky.

* * *

The air was knocked out of Sky as he landed on the floor of the Command Room, package in hand. Sitting up, he noticed that Troy, Gia, Jake, Noah, Emma and Robo Knight where in the same room.

"Everyone okay?", Troy asked as they slowly stood up, they all muttered that they were alright.

"Are you okay, Troy?", Sky asked, helping his friend up.

"No, this is my spirit.", Troy responded with a smile.

It was then that the voice of Gosei drew their attention, "Rangers, your all safe and sound.", a tone of great relieve trembled through his voice, "What happened? After the surge of energy, we lost all contact with you."

"What happened was scientifically impossible... And awesome!", Noah said, and they began to explain what happened to them.

During the entire story, Gosei listen intensively, before speaking up, "It seems Vrak has gotten help from his old mentor Abraxas. Who has gotten his hands on some hard Mundus Light."

"Uh, what is this hard Mundus Light?", Emma asked.

"It's an extremely rare and powerful ore. Some sources claim that they are remnants of when the Worlds as we know them now were One World, others claim it's the crystallized blood of a Primordial. It would explain why it isn't bound to the laws of reality.", Gosei explained, "It's an incredible source of power, capable of providing energy to a city the scale of Angel Grove for over a century, and that is just with a pebble of the ore."

"But more importantly, each and everyone you have crossed the boundaries of time and space and returned stronger from it.", Gosei said, "And while I am not happy of losing another bet... I am sure you will discover your Semblance soon enough, Sky."

"Don't think I need a Semblance. I nearly beaten an SNK Boss.", Sky said with a confident smirk.

"Don't make jokes about that.", Gia told him, before realizing something, "Wait... How much time has passed since?..."

"It has been three days. I called your parents and posed as your school teacher to tell them you would be on a school trip.", Gosei explained, "Can't believe that actually worked."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter and the end of the RWBYS Arc, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Dark Mercy

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the story shall we?**

* * *

In the halls of Harwood County High, the students enjoying the end of the school week and looking forward to their two days off. Troy and Sky walked out of their classroom, the Green Ranger stretching his arm as he let out a yawn.

"I take it you slept well.", Troy said as they headed for their lockers.

"Ayep. I was out cold until the final bell.", Sky said, with a grin "Nothing as great as sleeping in your own bed and not having to content with you or Jake snoring."

"I don't snor.", Troy said, grinning back, "Or not having to content with someone throwing his pillow at you because he is not a morning person."

"That doesn't sound like me.", his black haired friend said dryly, "We all know I am hardly an afternoon person."

The duo walk up to their lockers and open them, taking a picture out of his backpack of the Rangers and the friends they made in Remnant and Sky hung it inside of his locker.

"Want to go to Ernie's later?", Sky asked, several books fall out of Troy's locker, he catches them without even looking and he passes the books to his friend who puts them back in his locker.

"Sure, but I first have to help Emma. I will meet you there later.", Troy said, he starts to leave, but turns around to ask Sky to order.

"Yeah, I know. You want a low fat strawberry mango with cherry chips but no fudge.", Sky said, and a silence followed between the two.

"I think we hang out too much...", Troy muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah...", he admitted and the two smiled before Troy walked off.

He was about to close his locker when he heard a female voice said, "Hey Sky."

Turning around to see Gia standing there, "Oh, hey bae.", he said, turning back to his locker where the photo caught his girlfriend eye.

"Why do I always look like a grinning cheerleader on photo's?", Gia said, a bit annoyed, crossing her arms.

"I like pictures with you smiling in them, Gia.", he said, before looking at his girlfriend, "You don't do it often, but when you smile, you do look great."

"Thanks.", Gia said, feeling a bit happy, "So... Do you have something to do this evening?"

"Not really.", he answered, closing his locker and slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"Well my aunt is out of town for the weekend. So I thought... maybe I can spend the weekend at your place, catch a movie and maybe...", she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "And do it."

At this his eyes widen, and his face began to heat up, "O-Okay."

* * *

After his visit to Ernie's with Troy, he said goodbye to his friend and met up with Gia on the way back. After a quick trip to her house, gathering a bag with supplies, tooth brush and a change of clothes. And that evening after the movie, the two found themselves sitting at a small cafe inside the local mall, sitting in the usual spot near a window.

After a waitress came over to get their order, the two began to talk about the movie.

"That movie was awesome!", she declared, doing a fist pump.

"It was pretty good.", Sky admitted just as the waitress came back with their coffee and chocolate chip cookies.

"Here ya go kids.", the waitress said as she brought over their order, "I gave you some extra so that you can share with your girlfriend.", she added with a wink.

Both Sky and Gia blushed slightly at this. "Uhm... Thanks...", he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah ain't you cute as a button. No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart. I think it's quite romantic that you two have no problem being in public with each other.", the waitress chuckled, giving them a kind smile, "Judging from your girlfriend's looks, you're a pretty lucky guy." she added with a wink to Gia before returning to work.

"She is not wrong you know.", he said.

* * *

On their way to Sky's place, they walked across the park as the moon shine brightly above them, and stars filled the night skies.

"It's so beautiful out here.", Sky said, taking in the nights beauty before he noticed a shooting star.

"What are you gonna wish for?", she asked as Sky closed his eyes.

"For everyone...", he started, not saying out loud the next part of his wish, or else it wouldn't come true as she looked happy.

"Are you going to wish for something?", he asked after he was done doing his wish.

She nodded closing her eyes, "I'm wishing for everyone's health. For Emma, for Troy, for the others, too. And...", she muttered, him trying not to listen in on her wish, "I'm wishing to become a woman worthy of Sky..."

"Silly, Gia.", he said with a grin, "Your already pretty much my dream girl."

"You can be such a romantic sometimes.", she said with a soft smile.

They continued their walk, until they arrived at Sky's house and after he unlocked the front door, the two stepped in the darkened hallway.

"Um... Sky... I know that I am not good with emotions or how to express them. But I want you to know... I love you...", she whispered in a trembling tone.

He looks deeply in her eyes, his royal blue's into her bright green's, "Don't stare so much at me.", she asked as they touched forehead, "Can I say it again?"

"Yes.", he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his body against her.

"...I love you.", she whispered, snaking her own arms around his waist.

"I love you too.", he whispered back.

The young couple was startled, when suddenly the lights were turned on in the hallway. In the doorway leading into the living room stood two adults, a man and a woman.

The man had graying dark brown hair and royal blue eyes and a light darkened skin while wearing a black formal suit. The woman, who seemed to be of Asian descend, had a pale complexion with long black hair, and black eyes, she was also wearing a formal suit, but grey in color, a pink dress shirt and instead of pants, she was wearing a skirt.

"Holy crap my parents!", Sky exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised before turning to Gia, "I don't see them often, so I almost forgotten what they looked like."

"I am not sure if your serious or not.", Gia muttered, "And that is very concerning."

"Sky, what are you doing out so late?", Sky's mother asked, "And who is this girl?"

"Well I am a teenager, like you must have noticed, and teenagers like to go out at night. As for the second question, this is Gia Moran.", Sky explained in a matter-of-fact tone, before turning to the blonde, "Gia, these are the people who created me out of their bodily fluids."

"Sky, that's no way to talk in front of your mother.", Sky's father scolded his son.

"Oh, so now she is my mother?", he said, crossing his arm.

His father looked like he was about to scold his son, but his wife put a hand on his forearm, "It's alright, he is just being a teenager. He should have calmed down by the time we move again."

"Wait, what!?", Sky and Gia said at the same time.

"We got another transfer to oversee the branch at Amber Beach, we are moving next week.", Sky's father explained, much to the horror of the Green Ranger.

"Dad, we can't move again.", Sky said.

"Yes, we can. We told you when we moved here that it wouldn't be for long.", Sky's mother said, "I don't understand why your so troubled by this, you never acted when we moved before."

But before he could respond his father told him, "Is it because of this girl? Because son, there will be other girls."

At this, something inside of Sky seemed to snap when he heard his father refer to Gia as 'this girl'. "That's enough... How dare you insult her!"

"Sky, why are you getting so angry!?", Sky's mother said.

"If you insult her, you insult me!", Sky shouted, surprising his parents, "She stands on her own feet and fights fate with her own strength. Her outlook on life has redeemed and comforted me innumerable times. She has become more dear to me over the past few months than any of you two! All you two do is run away, trying to hide in your work! Well news flash, you might have lost a daughter, but you still have a son!"

With that he turned round and rushed out of the house, ignoring the callings from his parents.

"S-Sky! Wait!", Sky's mother said, "What's gotten into him?..."

"You should go look for him.", Gia told them, "It's the least you could go for him." and she ran out of the house as well.

* * *

After running what felt like for hours, Sky found himself standing at a cliff overlooking the sea down below. He panted as he felt hot tears stream down his face.

"I don't want to go... I don't want a future without my friends...", he whispered to himself, "I don't want to be alone again, I've been alone, and I won't go back!"

"Yes, let that anger flow through you. It will make you stronger.", a voice said behind him. Turning around he saw that it was Vrak.

Taking a fighting stance, but he found Vrak holding up his hands, "I am not here to fight you. If I was we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Then why are you here?", Sky said wearily, holding his Morpher on stand-bye.

"I have simply came to talk to you. You and I have more in common than I first thought.", Vrak said, sounding rather understanding, "We are both neglected by our parents when we are clearly exceptional beings. We carry our sides without getting any respect.", he held out a hand, "Since our first fight, I knew you had the most potential of all the Rangers, of humanity even. Why fight for a doomed race who would rather see their world destroyed when they realized their reign is coming to an end? This is our time. Our age. We are the future. You and me. We could reshape the Worlds into anything we want."

"I have seen what your doing...", Sky said, "It's madness."

"Then join me. Help me save the Worlds, we will start anew.", Vrak offered, extending his hand, "The last thing I want is for us to remain enemies. I want you at my side when I lead the Worlds to a bright and shining future."

"Your right... People aren't perfect beings... They are messy, awkward, sometimes selfish and cruel.", Sky said with difficulty, "But they are trying, and I believe, deep down, every human at their core is good and I am going to make sure they have a chance."

It was then that he Morphed and charged at the Prince, their fists clash in mid air, the shock from the clash shatters the ground Vrak stood on. Sky unleashed a flurry of attacks and blast from his Megablaster pushing Vrak on the defensive. Skillfully Vrak blocked Sky's attacks, before he gave a vicious kick to his side sending him into a tree.

But as Sky kept his focus on the Prince, he didn't notice Abraxas appearing behind, who managed to get a clean hit on the Green Ranger, sending him unconsciousness to the ground as he demorphed.

"Good.", Abraxas said, "We can move on to the next phase of the plan."

* * *

After calling Gosei to warn everyone what had happened, Gia had tried to call Sky but he wouldn't pick up, all she got was his voice mail. She was rushing through the streets of Harwood County, rushing past people who gave her odd looks, but she couldn't care less. She couldn't find a single sign of Sky.

It was then that her Morpher went off, "Gia speaking.", she said and she heard Troy on the other side.

"Gia, it's me. Jake and me found Sky.", the Red Ranger said, sounding rather troubled, "But... I think its best if you see for yourself. We are teleporting to Command Center."

"Alright.", she said, cutting communications and pressing a button that transported her to the Command Center in a swirl of yellow energy.

Landing on the ground, she found that the other Rangers were there as well, standing around a bed where the sleeping form of Sky was laying.

"We found him laying on the ground like this.", Jake explained as the blonde came close to the bed and kneels in front of it, "He isn't responding to anything. Gosei is scanning him for what could possible be wrong."

"Gia, what happened?", Troy asked.

The blonde girl began to tell how they went on a date, how when they got to his house his parents were home, and that he is going to move again and his argument with his parents.

A silence followed between the Rangers, all of them troubled by the prospect of possible losing their Sixth Ranger, until their mentor spoke up. "We can answer those question later. I found out what happened to Sky.", this got the attention of the rest, "It appears a very powerful dark spell has been cast upon him, the Dark Mercy. It has trapped Sky in an illusion of his greatest dream, forcing him into living in his own perfect world inside his head."

"Then how do we break this spell?", Noah asked.

"We can't.", Gosei said grimly, "Sky himself has to realize the illusion isn't real, and that isn't easy to pull off."

Another silence followed, which was broken when Troy slammed his fist into the wall, "Damn it!", he cursed.

"Troy...", Emma said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hate this feeling!", Troy said angrily, not looking at any of his friends, "My best friend is in some sort of magic coma, he is gonna move away from this town and I can't do anything to help him!"

"Rangers.", Robo Knight said, a hint of compassion in his synthetic voice, "You shouldn't worry, Sky is strong."

"Yeah, Robo Knight is right.", Jake said, looking at the other's, "If anyone can break free from this curse, it's Sky."

"Yeah, he already faced down that simulation of that eldritch abomination Morgenstern.", Noah added, "If anything, he is going to laugh at us for worrying so much about him while he is just taking a nap."

It was then that a alarm sounded, alerting the Ranger's of the sightings of the mutants in the city.

"Let's move out.", Troy said before the group was teleported away.

* * *

Sky wakes up in his room, which had his plain desk, just his mattress and a lot of boxes in them. Letting out a yawn, he laid back and pulling the covers over his head when he heard the door open.

"Come on, big bro. We are going to be late for school.", a female voice said, "If we miss the bus, you are so going to carry me on your back."

"Yeah, yeah, Solana.", he muttered, sitting up as he looked at the girl in standing in his doorway.

Solana has brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs, and the same blue eyes as him and their father. She wears a black jacked over a purple hoodie worn long to cover most of her short skirt. She wears red tights and brown boots with yellow laces.

"Now get out of my room, I need to change!", Sky said, throwing his pillow at his little sister.

Quickly getting dressed, in his usual green shirt, white coat and black jeans, he headed downstairs to find his sister sitting at the diner table having breakfast with their mother and dad.

"Good morning, sweetie.", his mother said, she took a sip from her mug, "It seems Solana succeeded in waking you up."

"I was already awake...", Sky said with a smirk, "I just didn't want to get up.", getting a chuckle from his dad.

"You haven't done your hair yet, Sky.", his dad said, looking up from his newspaper, "It looks actually good."

"Yeah, maybe he can finally get a girlfriend.", Solana teased as the two got up from the table, saying goodbye to their parents and with their back packs on their bags set out for the bus stop.

The two made some small as they waited for the bus, but as she looked up to her brother, Solana got a worried expression, "Sky, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?", he asked with a smile.

"Because your crying.", his sister pointed out.

And indeed, warm wet tears were leaking out of his eyes. He whipped them away, "It's nothing.", he brushed it off.

Eventually the yellow school bus came riding up to them and the two took a seat in the back. The two looked out of the window, and after a short ride the school they would be transferring to, Harwood High.

When the bus came to the stop at its destination, the students began to fill out of the bus. Being one of the last one few, Sky noticed a sleeping student, with dark brown hair, dressed in a black jacked, over a red shirt and dark blue jeans, sitting by the window.

"Hey, it's time to wake up.", he said, slightly shaking him and the fellow student slowly wakes up, "We need to get off the bus or we're going to be late on the first day of school."

"Don't want that.", the other young man said as he slides off the bus seat and slings his backpack on as they walk down the aisle of the bus.

"Thanks.", the young man said as they get off the bus and started to walk towards the school building.

"No problem.", Sky said, "I am Sky by the way.", extending his hand.

"Troy.", the young man now named Troy said, giving him a firm handshake.

"And this annoying girl is my sister Solana.", he introduced his sister.

"I am the annoying one? I am not the one who always eats the last coco puffs.", Solana said, "Anyways, have you been going to this school long?"

"No, I am a transfer student.", Troy told them.

"Oh, that's great. At least I won't be the only new kid along with my brother.", the brown haired girl said, before she began to look around, "Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know. I have been following you.", Troy said.

"What? I have been following Sky around the whole time.", Solana responded.

"...I have been following Troy around...", Sky said slowly, "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is that a 'no'?", the three looked around, not sure where to go.

* * *

In the real world, the morphed Rangers arrived in the center of the city stood the two mutants, which the Rangers had found out from Gosei are named Bigs and Bluefur as Vrak was standing behind them.

"Only six little Ranger's?", Bigs asked, spinning in place, "Prince Vrak's plan has worked perfectly."

"What?", Troy asked.

"The Green Ranger. He didn't wish to join me, so I had my mentor cast the Dark Mercy on him.", Vrak said, pleased with himself, "The Dark Mercy gives the victim hallucinations of where their greatest dream comes true. The spell specifically creates a prison that one cannot not escape without giving up one's greatest desire."

"So it was you!", Gia shouted angrily.

"You thought it was going to be another monster. But it was I, Vrak!", the prince said, gesturing to himself, "I wonder where he thinks he is? Sitting on a throne, ruling the world... all you human garbage fawning at his feet. More honest, don't you think, than this pretense of being a 'selfless hero'?"

At this, Gia charged forward in a blur of yellow energy, slamming her Tiger Claw in the prince face.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!", Gia shouted, "Your going to release him from that spell.",

The Prince kicks her off him, as he get up. "You can't touch me!... Bigs, Bluefur, unleash the spell.", Vrak ordered with a snap of his finger.

The two mutants unleashed their energies, and in an eruption of energy, and two people stepped out, much to the others shock. Staring them down was the Green and Purple Megaforce Ranger.

"Whoa, our own Rangers.", Bluefur said impressed, "How did you managed that?"

"Interesting, isn't it? Because I am royalty, I am privileged to created near perfect replica's of someone's fantasy under the Dark Mercy using the life force of others. And just so you know, this is the real Sky your going to fight.", Vrak said, much to the surprise of the others, "It's far to complicated for you to understand."

"You know what isn't going to be complicated?", Troy asked, as Gosei told him that indeed, Sky had disappeared in a dark green swirl of energy, "My foot up your ass!" and he was about to charge forward only to find the Green Ranger standing in his way.

"Think your going anywhere, Creepox?", Sky asked, pointing the gift he had gotten from Marc. It appeared to be just the hilt of a sword. With the flick of a button, a 145 centimeters long green beam of energy appears out of it with two smaller blades appearing from the side vents.

"Seriously, professor Marc gave Sky a freaking lightsaber?", Noah shouted surprised.

"I think its time we settle this, don't you?", the Green Ranger said.

"Huh, really? I thought you would want to go after Vrak, but oh well.", the Purple Ranger said, holding out her Wolf Claw as she eyed Gia, "I will go after Vrak and the others can go after the small fries. We will defeat them, together."

"Yeah.", Sky said, "Brother and sister side-by-side."

"You heard them guys, me and Gia will take them on while you try to deal with Bigs and Bluefur.", Troy said as the battle began, the Blue, Black, Pink Ranger and Robo Knight engaged Bigs and Bluefur, while Gia faced off against the Purple Ranger.

Troy pressed the early offence, using his Semblance to enchant his blade strike with an red Aura, but Sky counter's the attack, landing a hit right at Troy's leg, making him fall to the ground.

The Red Ranger held up his Dragon Sword to block the Green Ranger's lightsaber, their blades clashing. Noticing what happened, Pink Ranger took aim at Sky and took a shot at him.

Breaking away from the blade-lock, Sky spun around and deflected the bolt, giving Troy time to sucker punch him in the jaw.

The Yellow Ranger and the Purple Ranger rush at each other, the fight breaking into a stalemate as their fist's connects.

Deftly does Solana block and dodge the punches and blasts alike from Gia, and in return, she scores the first few hits of the fight, landing blows that seem to do little to Gia, even as she sends her flying across the square.

The advantage is short-lived, however, once Gia nimbly evades a attack and goes on the offense, the fist fighters throwing punches that connect with the other's, evenly matched once again until Gia catches a kick from Solana, who answers by planting her foot square against Gia's helmet.

Brushing off the kick, Gia propels herself forward, giving herself extra momentum for a punch that knocks the Purple Ranger across the ground just as she suffered the same fate herself.

Gia evades another series of rapid-fire punches and kicks from Solana, catching her in a series of blows before firing off a round that sends the Purple Ranger flying, but she stops herself from crashing into the ground, but instead transferring her own momentum into the ground, shattering it.

Troy unleashes a short column of energy from his megablaster, Sky intercepts both attacks with his blade, while Sky hits Troy in the head with an shot from his own megablaster.

Shaking off the damage, Troy leaps in to smash at Sky with his Dragon Sword. After a couple of deflected swipes, Sky fires on the Red Ranger with his sword, but Troy is able to pull right through using his Semblance.

"Gia is fighting for her life, Sky.", Troy said, struggling to overpower his opponent, "You've got to fight too."

His words seemed to reach his friend as his struggle lessened, just as the Purple Ranger landed next to him.

"Sky? What's wrong?", Solana asked her brother, placing her hand on his shoulder.

The Green Ranger looked up from his sister, to the bug alien standing next to him, who much to his surprise was standing down as well, despise fighting furiously against him.

Taking his helmet off, holding it under his arm, "Solana, there's something completely wrong. You know when you get a bad feeling, and then...", Sky said, feeling as if something was stuck in his throat, "Oh, Solana, I'm sorry. But I don't think you are real. I don't think any of this is real.", and once again tears began to stream from his eyes.

"Don't say that, Sky!", Solana said, a terrifying tone in her voice, "Please, you are scaring me."

"No, no, I don't want to scare you, Solana.", Sky said, trying to reassure his sibling, "You are everything I ever wanted in a sister. This... this is everything I ever wanted in a life. But I've got responsibilities, Solana. And I...", it was at this that his voice began to break, "Have to go now..."

The Green Ranger let out a roaring scream of agony, grasping at his head as pain surged through his body, feeling as if he was ripping his own arm off. A clear white aura surrounded him, "VRAK!", Sky roared in rage, dashing forward, punching the alien prince hard enough to make him crash into a nearby building.

Getting back on his feet, Vrak saw Sky jump forward, reaching him in short order and struck at the alien with his new weapon, but he was able to call upon his staff to defend himself.

After a brief flurry of swordplay, Vrak leaps away from Sky as he drove his weapon, in an attempt to stab him.

The white Aura surrounded Sky, who unleashed his anger and hate to boost his physical prowess, he attacked Vrak with such intensity that sparks came off their blades.

Vrak was taken completely off guard by Sky sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot, and with a vicious power attack, Sky cut straight through the staff, landing a hit on Vrak's left side of his face.

"You... insufferable... little... speck...", Vrak growled, clutching the side of his face, "You HURT me."

"I am about to do a whole lot worse...", Sky said, raising his weapon and stabbing his weapon through Vrak's torso.

The alien prince let out a sound that made him sound surprised, before softly saying, "Thank you...", before his body dropped to the ground, disappearing in what appeared to be silver star dust.

Upon seeing the defeat of prince Vrak, the mutants teleported away as the Green Ranger looked widely around trying to see where they went, "Get back here! I will crush you all!", he shouted.

He fell to his knees, panting from exhaustion. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, "It's alright, Sky. You won.", the Purple Ranger said gently, who began to fade out of existence as well.

"I am sorry, Solana... I am so sorry I couldn't save you...", he muttered.

"It's alright, there was nothing you could have done.", she said removing her helmet, allowing her to see her brother with her own eyes one last time, "I am so proud of you, big bro.", tears leaked from her eyes before the girl faded away.

A heavy silence fell over the square as the Rangers stood around Sky, who was staring absent mindly into the night sky.

"I don't think I ever told any of you... I had a little sister, Solana...", Sky began to talk suddenly, "I was seven years old when we lived in Mariner Bay, when my parents were out, a fire started in our house... I don't remember how or why. The firemen managed to get me out, but my sister wasn't so lucky... They were unable to save her, and I was too weak to do anything but watch as the house and her went up in flames."

The other Rangers were at a loss of words as they listen to what Sky had to say, "Why... Why did she have to die? She was so small...", he said, biting down on his trembling lips, "Isn't there some kind of saying... like about how being alive is a kind of sin?"

"That's not true!", Emma said, placing her hand on his shoulder, managing to snap Sky out of his train of thought.

"She's dead and gone... I understand that, and I've accepted it. But... I can't do anything about the anger and sadness that I feel...", Sky muttered, "I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I just thought all of you deserved to know this about me at least."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: Well Earned Vacation

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now** **on to the reviews.**

 **Johnnyescamilla5: Thank you, and yes Dino Charge is after this (Probably going to name is Power Rangers: Legacy II: Dino Hope).**

 **Micah Howell: Actually the premise of the previous chapter was based on the classic Superman comic** **For the Man Who Has Everything, which that episode of JLU was also based on.**

 **Now on to the story shall we? Also on a side note: Lemon at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Fire and ash danced into the sky as Troy in his Ranger form kneeled in the destroyed streets of Harwood County. He coughed as his eyes watered up upon the heat of inferno blazing his path.

Surrounding him were the defeated form of several other Rangers, their equipment or their battle damaged helmets, but not only of the Megaforce Rangers, but members of previous Rangers teams as well.

Troy saw the the wounded form of Sky with his broken helmet, running over to his friend, "Sky!"

Sky glanced up at the Red Ranger, his face composed of dirt, ash and dried up blood mixed together. "Troy?" he asked, confused, looking all around.

Troy eyed down at his Ranger form, also composed of dirt, dried blood and ash, there were a few burnt marks on him and a seared injury on his leg.

"Sky, your injured.", Troy said, beginning to pick him up, slouching his arm across his back.

"There you are.", a voice said from above.

Troy turned around and almost dropped Sky, freezing in fear at the sight of the enemy.

Floating above them was Vrak, in dark golden armor along with four clear white feathery wings sprouting from his back.

"Come on, we gotta go!", Troy shouted, preparing to dash off with Sky, but his friend fell down, straight into the dirt again.

Troy tried to pick him up, feeling his weight heavier for some odd reason.

Vrak flicking his hand, clutching his fingers together. Troy gasped as he floated in the air a bit, feeling his neck tighten and the air in his lungs leaking out. He was swayed aside like a fly, hitting up near a tree.

Troy slowly prepared to get up but stopped as he felt pain spread from his back. He could have sworn he saw Vrak's shadow soon tower over him.

"Get away from him!", Sky roared.

Troy saw him weakly stand up, blasting out his lightsaber. Vrak turned over to him and they clashed with their weapons. The light from the laser blazed out violently.

In a flash, Vrak demorphed Sky and with a final vertical strike send Sky to the ground. "You have fought valiantly, but you are no match for Vrak The Black Messiah.", Vrak told them as he floated into the sky, his right arm extended as he held his sword high in the air.

A large black eastern dragon-like Zord appeared in the skies above, casting its large shadow on the two remaining defenders of the planet. "Now I shall lead this World into salvation.", Vrak declared and the Zord opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of energy down on them.

* * *

Troy opened his eyes to see a Sky, wearing black boxers and a red shirt he borrowed from Troy looking down at him concerned.

"I'm fine...", Troy said, sitting up in his bed, looking around his room, everything seemed normal, "I just... had a bad dream."

"What was it about?", Sky asked, taking a seat on Troy's bed.

Troy gulped, unsure what to tell him, he wanted to tell him that it was nothing, but a nightmare. "It was just a bad dream.", Troy said, "It was of Vrak. He was in some sort of angel form, we were fighting him, everything was on fire. He had this big black dragon like Zord..."

"Sounds awful.", Sky said, waving his hand through his hair, "But Vrak is dead..."

"Did he? We saw his body dissolve...", Troy contemplated, "But anyway, how did you sleep."

"It's been a while since I slept so comfortable.", Sky said, stretching his arm, "Thanks for borrowing your shirt by the way."

"No problem. It looks good on you, and I couldn't let you walk around in your boxers.", Troy said with a smirk, "My mom would have a heart attack."

"Wouldn't want that to happen to mama Burrows now would we?", Sky said, before standing up, walking over to the chair close to the desk, where his clothes were laying, "Look, I am going to get dressed and get going... I promised to talk with my parents about what happened last night."

"Yeah, I should get out and go on my morning run.", Troy said, being reminded that his best friend will be moving away as he stood up to get dressed in his workout outfit.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Burrows and thanking her for her hospitality, and having a piece of toast being pushed in his hand by her, Troy and Sky left the house and headed the same way.

The two walked in silence as they munched on their toast, that was until they came at a crossroad, the left leading towards Troy's usual running route, and the right led to Sky's house.

"I will see you at the Command Center later.", Sky said, placing both hands inside his pockets and looking at the ground.

"Yeah... Look, Sky. Even if you move away, that doesn't mean we stop being friends.", Troy said, holding his fist out to him, as his friend looked up, "No matter what, our hearts are as one. No power, no Loogies, no monster, nothing can after take away our friendship. We will always be friends."

At this, Sky gave a smile and softly fist bumped with Troy, "Always."

Sky began to walk the way home, hands deep in his pockets, contemplating what to do about his Ranger duties if he had to leave Harwood County for Amber Beach.

"Well... at least I can work on my tan. Amber Beach is know for its famous beach.", Sky said, looking up at the clear blue skies above, as he felt his phone buzzing, "... So that's why it's called Amber Beach." Taking the device from his pocket, he looked on it and saw that he had received different text chats from Gia, Jake, Noah and Emma.

 _Morning Sky. Hope I didn't wake you up. How are you doing?_

 _Emma-_

 _Morning Emma. I'm alright, I guess... Just woke up and heading back home_

 _-Sky_

 _Good to hear. If you need someone to talk I am here :)_

 _Emma-_

He gave a soft smile, grateful for how kind and sweet Emma has always been before opening the text chat with Noah:

 _Hey Sky! Hope your doing better, let me know if you need anything._

 _Noah-_

 _Thanks Noah, I might be up for another round of Injustice later today._

 _-Sky_

 _Your on! But your still not allowed to pick Superman._

 _Noah-_

 _Well your no fun._

 _-Sky_

 _Neither is spamming Heat Vision! :(_

 _Noah-_

Sky let out a chuckle at this, remembering how annoyed his friends were with his style of gameplay. He then clicked on the text chat with Jake.

 _Morning Sky! I had to get up early for soccer practice, so I decided to ask how it is going._

 _Jake-_

 _Oh, I had this surprise ready, but I will tell you guys later at CC._

 _Jake-_

 _I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Can't wait to hear the surprise, knowing it's from you, it should be good._

 _-Sky_

Upon reading the text, Sky couldn't help but grin, seeing how these people, who were strangers just a few months ago, had become true companions. He then opened the final text chat with the most important girl in his life at the moment, Gia.

 _Hey Sky... I have been thinking about how you might move away... and I'm staying here... God, this is difficult for me... Even when we are apart, we will always be together. What I am trying to say is... I am up for a long distance relationship if you are._

 _Gia-_

 _If I am up for a long distance relationship with you?... Does a bear shit in the woods?_

 _-Sky_

 _Yeah?..._

 _Gia-_

 _Then you have your answer._

 _-Sky_

 _It will be alright Sky, we can pull through this. And if my boyfriend lives in Amber Beach, then I can go to him to work on my tan._

 _Gia-_

 _Shame our weekend was interrupted... I hope this will cheer you up. Open it when your alone, not when other people are around. Your blue eyes only!_

 _Gia-_

A icon that indicated that Gia had send him a picture. Sky looks at the screen confused and when he opened it, his blue eyes widen as he saw the selfie Gia had send him.

The picture depicted Gia, nestled in her bed sheets with her blonde hair strewn messily around her. Her tongue licked invitingly around her lips, and as Sky's blue eyes traveled down the image his mouth dropped open when he saw that she was topless.

Her left hand was tenderly squeezing one of her breasts, the sight of her in such a sexy pose having an immediate effect on him.

"Damn!", Sky breathed, feeling his jeans begin to tighten around his crotch, being so distracted that he ran into a street lantern right outside his house.

* * *

Some time later in the Command Center, the Rangers where waiting for Sky to arrive. "How long is it going to take?", Emma asked.

"They have a lot to talk about.", Troy said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "... But he should be back by now.", he had been watching Gia pace back and forth the Command Center for the last twenty minutes.

"Gia, can you stand still for a moment?", Jake asked, "Your making me nervous."

"No, I can't.", Gia said, coming to an abrupt stop, "I hate it that I can't do anything while my boyfriend is having a though time!"

Then in a swirl of green energy, formed in the room.

"Sky!", Noah suddenly said as Sky touched down on the ground.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for being late.", Sky said, looking extremely relieved.

"So? How did it go?", Troy asked.

"Well... We talked for a while, about the constant moving to different cities and transferring different schools, about what happened to Solana.", Sky explained, "They admitted that they were running away from facing her death, it hurt them just as much as me."

"That's good... But are you going to move?", Emma asked.

"Yes, my parents are going to move to Amber Beach, they couldn't cancel the transfer.", Sky explained, much to the horror of the Rangers, "... But they agreed that it would be best for me to finish my High School education at Harwood High. And they will be paying for the house until I graduate, as long as I keep my grades up."

"Does that mean?", Jake asked, but upon seeing Sky's smirk, they knew he was staying.

Gia then runs up to him and hugs him as hard as she could, despise being taller than her, she managed to lift him up as the other Rangers cheered.

They looked surprised when they even heard Gosei let out a cheer, but they all let out a laugh of relieve.

"Ranger's, not only have you all overcome a great Challenge by defeating Vrak, you all have unlocked your Semblance.", Gosei said, making everyone look at the Green Ranger, "Sky, it seems your Semblance allows you to amplify and copy the Semblance of other people."

"So I am like that guy from Heroes?", Sky asked.

"I don't think you have to cut out people's brain, Sky.", Noah said before turning to Gosei, "Right?", he added worriedly.

"I am not talking about Sylar.", Sky pointed out.

"Guys! Now we have more reason for a celebration!", Jake said, getting the attention.

"Don't think we can top last Halloween.", Emma said, "What with Snow White kissing with Starkiller and how Batman was kissing with Superman."

"That was a fun party.", Troy muttered with a smile.

"Then how about a weekend at Disney World?", Jake asked, with a big grin, showing the passes, "My dad won six free passes at a competition on the radio, but he couldn't get that weekend off. So he gave them to me. We also have a flight to Florida and back."

"I will stay here in Harwood County, just in case monster's attack.", Robo Knight said.

"Yes, I agree.", Gosei said, "You Rangers have earned a few days off."

"Well that's settled!", Jake said, "So what do you guys say?"

The group gave each other a nod, before Gia spoke up, "Does a bear shit in the woods?", Gia asked.

"Yeah?...", Jake said, uncertain.

"Then you have your answer.", Gia said before they began to leave, one by one.

"Sky, do you have a moment?", Robo Knight asked before the Green Ranger could teleport.

"Sure Robo Knight, what's up?", Sky asked.

"I wanted to give you my sympathies. I heard about what happened to your sister.", Robo Knight said, having remained mostly quite until now, "If such a tragic fate hadn't befallen her, I believe she would have made an excellent Ranger."

"Thanks... I always wondered what kind of person she would have grownup to be...", Sky muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "I had hoped she would have been a great gymnast. She was always a big fan of Kimberly Hart."

* * *

A week passed, and it was once again Friday evening. Inside Harwood County's airport, Troy, Sky, Gia and Emma where waiting inside the departure hall, each having a suit case in their respective Ranger color.

"I am so sleepy...", Emma said, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder, who had been reading a magazine.

"Why don't you sleep on the plane?", Troy suggested, "It's about a 5 hour flight anyway."

"I'll do that... If I can use you as my pillow.", Emma said with a smirk.

Sky looked up from his phone, having been chatting with his parents the entire time, "It's almost time to depart.", he said, looking at the flight schedule, "Seems they are running on time."

"That's a relief.", Gia said, looking around, "Where are Jake and Noah? I haven't seen them yet.", just as she said that, the duo came running, Noah carrying a blue suit case.

"Why are you two so late?", Troy asked.

"Oh, we had to buy some last minutes snacks.", Jake explained.

"They have convenient stores in Florida as well.", Noah said.

"We will see who is hungry on the plane flight over.", Jake said with a smirk as the others looked at the traveling backpack on his back.

"That is all your bringing?", Gia asked.

"It's only its only two nights.", Jake said, looking from the others to his backpack and back, "Isn't that enough?"

"It will be fun either way.", Sky said and the others agreed with him, "Now everyone, before we depart, it's time for a groupie.", he added, holding his phone horizontal.

They all huddled together, and each struck various posses as Sky took the photo of all six Rangers.

* * *

After the five hour flight, and another half hour ride, the group finally arrived at Disney World. After checking into the hotel, the Rangers were now standing in the hotel lobby.

"Alright guys. The park opens in a few hours, so I suggest we catch some z's before that.", Jake said, holding up three hotel room keycards, before handing one to Troy and Sky, Gia and Emma and holding one for Noah and himself.

Before they made their way to the elevators.

* * *

Sky had retreated to take a shower, letting the soap relax his muscular upper body, enjoying the warm water and soap on his skin as he let his mind wonder.

After drying himself off, and putting on a green shirt with black jogging pants, he stepped out of the bathroom drying his head with one of those fluffy white hotel towels.

"Hey, Troy. The bathroom is free...", he said, noticing that instead of his best friend sitting on one of the beds, he saw Gia sitting there, wearing a short yellow sleeved shirt and black shorts.

"G-Gia? What are you doing here?", Sky asked, looking around for his friend, "Did you murder Troy and hid his body in the closet?"

"Oh, me and Troy have swapped rooms.", Gia explained, "Me and Emma had so many sleep overs already, we thought it would be fun to room with other people."

"Oki doki.", Sky said with a smile.

"Hey Sky.", Gia said softly, "You think you could do me a favor?"

"For you? Anything.", he replied.

"Could you give me a little massage?", she asked, flexing her shoulder, "I've been needing one for a while now."

"Sure thing.", Sky said before Gia lays herself down on one of the beds. She rolls over onto her stomach, showing off her rear, "So uh... where do you want me to be?"

"Just get between my legs and give me a nice massage.", Gia replied before she spreads her legs open. Sky comply with her request, crawling on the bed and get on his knees in the area that she had provided. Leaning forward, he let his hands make contact with her back.

As soon as Sky begin rubbing her skin, Gia begins to moan. "Oh yes...", she moans as Sky can feel the muscles in her back begin to loosen up, "That feels so... good."

Smiling, Sky keeps it up, slowly moving down her body until his hands find themselves rubbing both of Gia's firm cheeks.

Moving on down her slender legs, he note that her legs are well taken care of in terms of being shaved.

"Can you do my feet too? They've been killing me lately.", Gia said, wiggling her toes, "And if you do to them what you've been doing to the rest of me, they'll feel great again."

He gave a nod before lifting one of her feet up. Sky begin to rub her sole, pressing firmly against it to loosen up the stiffened muscles within.

A relaxed sigh from Gia tells him that she likes what he's doing. Letting her massaged foot back down, Sky take her other foot into his hands and begin doing the same thing. "You know...", Gia said, "You might be the only person that I will let do anything with my feet. They're feeling better than they have ever been."

"Glad to hear it." Sky replied.

Gia was about to roll over, but she felt something poking her behind. She turns to realized she had bumped against Sky erect shaft.

"Hmm... not bad." She said in a seductive tone, giving her lips a lick, "Now take off your pants."

Almost immediately, Sky lifted his shirt took the hem of his pants and pulled them off, under Gia's hunger gaze. "Ooh! All of it, sexy man!", she growls at him.

But he surprised her when he kissed her full on the mouth, softly pushing her back on the bed. He softly and slowly kissing his way to her neck.

"That feels good.", Gia moaned, and they slowly began to undress the other of their remaining clothing.

"S-Sky... I am a bit nervous.", Gia admitted, as her green eyes looked over his body, "I have never done this before"

"Yeah, me neither...", Sky responded, taking in the body of the beautiful girl beneath him.

"You never neither?", she asked.

"No, I have been nervous before.", he said, looking her in the green eyes, "So... Do you have protection on you?"

"Don't worry... I am on the pill.", Gia assured him, "Now give it to me, Sky!"

Nodding to her, Sky align the tip of his penis until it meets the wet entrance of her front caverns. Thanks to her wet vagina, it only takes ten seconds for his whole shaft to enter her tight walls as she gives a slight moan.

Feeling the tightness around himself, he looked at Gia to see if she was okay, she smiled at him, "It's alright. You can move.", she said.

"Alright.", he said, he begins moving his penis in and out of Gia, slow at first, but steadily increasing in both speed and force, sending surge of the pleasure through their bodies.

Her hard nipples poke against his pale skin as they pressed their lips against each other. Not long after, her tongue forces it's way into Sky's mouth as they moaned of pleasure in each others mouth.

"This feels amazing!", Sky groaned as he felt Gia's nails dig inside his back.

Sky start pounding her like a piston in an engine. The heat coming from their combined with the fact that it is really tight in there is making it feel excruciatingly pleasurable.

"I'm getting close!", Gia screams out, "More, Sky! Give me your cum! Please!"

Her breathing begins to increase in speed as Sky can tell that she is in fact nearing her peak as well.

"Fuck!", Sky cries out as his last few thrusts push him to the edge. He tries holding it in as long as he can, relishing each second that his shaft is inside Gia's vagina. But alas, he can't hold it back forever as his orgasm explodes inside her, just as Gia lets out a groan of pleasure as she feels herself being filled with her boyfriends seed, her juices flow out of her vagina, as they both let out groans of pleasure.

"That... was... awesome.", Gia pant in between breaths as he slit out of her rolling on his back as he panted.

"Yeah... It was...", Sky said with a smile, pulling the covers over them, before wrapping his arms around her body. The late night travel, the five hour flight and the whole exercise was so exhausting, but it was worth it as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	23. Chapter 23: No More Mutants

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now** **on to the story shall we?**

* * *

The six Rangers were walking through Disney World, looking around, taking photo's with the characters and of course taking part in the rides.

"That was awesome!", Emma said, her arms raised in excitement.

"Really? I couldn't hear.", Troy said with a smirk, as the group went to check out the photo's, while he fixed his hair.

"I would like that one.", Gia said as she spotted the one with her kissing Sky on the mouth.

"Here ya go girl.", the woman behind the booth said, as the photo and money was exchanged, "I gave you an extra copy so that you and your boyfriend both can remember this day by." she added with a wink.

"Yeah, that's right.", Gia said, locking arms with Sky, "This is my man."

"Judging from your girlfriend's looks, you're a pretty lucky guy." she added with a wink to Sky.

"Indeed I am.", Sky said with a large grin and the Rangers went out to get some lunch.

As they got their lunch consisting of hamburgers and french fries, except for Emma who got a veggieburger, Gia and Emma went to the bath room together while the guys eat.

"Do you ever wonder why girls always go to the bathroom together?", Noah asked eating his fries.

"Do you know what happened when girls go alone?", Sky asked, "Moaning Myrtle died, Hermione got attack by a troll and Katie got cursed!"

"I shouldn't have let you read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince on the flight over here...", Troy said, remembering seeing his friend reading the book.

"That's the one were Snape kills Dumbledore, right?", Jake asked, getting an annoyed groan from his friend.

"Dude! Spoilers!", Sky said, sounding insulted, "I haven't finished it yet."

"It's a eight year old book!", Noah said, surprise he hadn't read it yet, "Haven't you watched the movie?"

"I was planning on watching it with Emma this weekend, but when we went to Disney World.", Sky said with a shrug.

Jake took a bite from his burger, "Ahh, hot hot hot... Man, this is great!", he said, eating rather noisily as he was happy to be with his friends, "Still your a lucky guy, Sky. Transfer student getting the hottest girl in school. What's your secret?" he added.

"One day I forgot to turn my swag off, then I woke up with Gia in bed. My veins are filled with that stuff.", Sky answered as he took a sip from his soda, "No idea, actually. I am just as surprise as you are."

"Sky, why did you send a text to me?", Troy asked, but before he could answer, he had opened it, and he let out a deep sigh, "Really Sky?"

"What?", Jake and Noah said.

"He send me the music video of 'I Just Had Sex' from The Lonely Island.", Troy said before the three realized what it meant, "Wait... You and..."

Before he could finish, screams of terror where heard from Cinderella's Castle, just as the two girls got back.

"What was that?", Emma said, as they began to run in the opposite direction of the other people, towards the danger.

"No idea.", Troy answered and as they got closer to the castle, the noticed slime purple oozes covering everything.

* * *

When they arrived at the foot of the Castle, they saw that the once responsible were Bigs and Bluefur, using some sort of box to increase their power.

"So your the once spreading the toxic waste?", Emma said, getting the attention of the two mutants.

"How do you know its toxic waste?", Jake asked.

"It's Bigs and Bluefur, what else would it be?", she pointed out.

"Not you Rangers, again!", Bluefur growled, "We go out all the way to the other side of the country and you still follow us!"

"Oh, well... There goes the vacation.", Sky muttered as the Rangers took out their Morphers and proceed to morph into their Ranger forms.

The Rangers charge towards Bluefur and Bigs. The Black Ranger maintains a two handed grip on his Snake Ax, using an overhand strike to hit Bluefur but misses, but this allowed the Green Ranger to strike at him with his Cross-Guard Saber, leaving a nasty cut on the large mutant.

"You little...", Bluefur said, using his club to intercept an attack from the Red and Yellow Ranger.

"Our turn Emma!", the Blue Ranger said and the Pink Ranger nod, they leap into the air and over Bigs as they fire their weapons, but the small round mutant, but it quickly moved out of the way of their blasts.

"Stupid Rangers! You think your winning.", Bigs said, "With your fancy weapons and Semblance."

"But you are only helping us release more toxic fumes.", Bluefur said, as indeed, purple smoke and ooze leaked from the wound Sky had struck him.

"See if it help you when I jab my sword up your...", Sky began, but Emma scolded him, "Fine, then I will shove my foot up their ass. Do mutants even have asses?"

Bigs uses his own weapon and fires at the Rangers, but the Pink Ranger steps in and using her Semblance absorb the hit into herself. "What!? How can she still do that? The Aurora Box should make us a hundred times stronger than before!?", Bluefur growled.

"And you think we are just sitting around?", Troy asked, "All we have been doing in Remnant is train."

"The bloody hell is Remnant?", Bigs asked.

"Bigs, continue with our plan. I will hold them off.", Bluefur said as he stood between the round mutant and the Rangers, "I will take care of them."

With that Bigs disappeared in the same ooze he was spewing out, and seconds later, Cinderella's Castle began to be covered in Bigs toxic ooze.

"We need to get to Bigs.", the Red Ranger said, turning to the Green and Yellow Ranger, "Can you two take care of Bluefur?"

"Does a bear shit in the forest?", Yellow Ranger said as the two step forward, Tiger Claw at the ready.

"Uh... I guess?", Red Ranger asked a little unsure.

"Then you have your answer.", Green Ranger said, holding his Cross-Guard Saber in both his hands.

The Green and Yellow Ranger charged forward, his blade clashing with Bluefur's club as the Yellow Ranger circles around the mutant, drawing its attention so the other Rangers can run past him and enter the Castle.

Bluefur promptly charged at the two Rangers and attacked, but the Green Ranger quickly deflected the initial attack and its subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, the Yellow Ranger slashed at Bluefur's legs, but it overleapt the attack. It attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by the Green Ranger's bladework.

The duo quickly seized the offensive, the precision bladework wearing away at Bluefur's defense.

"Gia, let's finish this.", the Green Ranger said, as the white aura surrounded him.

"Let's go partner!", the Yellow Ranger said, the burning yellow aura surrounding her as well.

The duo charged forward, Bluefur attempts to strike at them, but is shocked when it collides with their Cross-Guard Saber and Tiger Claw, obliterating the Club arm as the ground cracking beneath them.

"Dragon Fist!", both Sky and Gia shouted as the white and yellow aura around them took the shape of a Eastern dragon.

Bluefur was unable to react in time as it is hit by the speed and power of their assault, "H-How!? How could I lose to a couple of horny teenagers!?", Bluefur growled as he felt his body being torn apart.

"You know the saying, Bluefur.", the Green Ranger said, ad the Yellow Ranger joined in, "The couple that slays together, stays together."

This was the last thing Bluefur heard as he was disintegrating into a hundred pieces, as on the other side of the field, the two Rangers came to a stop.

"Strange, I feel much more powerful even though I haven't taken much damage.", the Yellow Ranger said, as the aura began to calm down, "I think you do much more than just copy someones Semblance."

"Yeah, maybe I can amplify someone else Semblance.", the Green Ranger said, looking at his free hand, "Let's go find the others. With some luck, we can get there just in time for the Victory Charge."

* * *

Inside the castle several Loogies run towards the Rangers. "They are trying to slow us down.", the Blue Ranger said, shooting one with his Sharkbowgun.

"Let them try.", the Red Ranger said, slicing them apart with his Dragon Sword enchanted by his Semblance, "We need to get to the top floor."

Having the training and the experience from fighting hordes of them before, and unsurprising, Bigs appears when all of the Loogies are defeated.

"Let's get him.", Black Ranger said, ready to charge at him, but the Red Ranger held him back.

"Welcome to my World, Ranger's.", Bigs said, "And once you enter, you can never leave."

"We will see about that. Let's go.", the Red Ranger said as they charges towards Bigs but once their weapons come into contact with him, Bigs vanishes.

"Okay... That's not suppose to happen...", the Black Ranger said as they spotted Bigs waddling deeper into the building.

The Rangers charge towards Bigs, who taunts them, "Catch me if you can Rangers!", he turned a corner.

"He is toying with us!", the Red Ranger said frustrated once they around the same corner as the mutant, the found themselves in a strange dark grey glowing room.

"Don't remember this being in the brochure...", the Pink Ranger said as they looked around, as they spotted Bigs, who was now in some strange triangle form hanging upside from the ceiling with several wires attached to him.

"Welcome Rangers! To my hideout and your graveyard.", Bigs laughed, as the doors behind the Rangers closed, sealing them in, "You are all inside the Aurora Box, a gift from the great prince Vrak. Now that all you Rangers are here, there is no way for you to escape now."

"You can't count, can you?", the Blue Ranger asked, "Because we are clearly with four."

Bigs was silent for a moment, "Oh, well they can't help you anyway.", the wires attached themselves to the Rangers and they find themselves dangling upside down.

"I have seen enough Hentai to know where this is going.", the Black Ranger said as they tried to get out of the wires.

"I am going to suck your aura's from your bodies, and your Semblance will be mine.", Bigs explained as the Rangers noted that their bodies felt becoming weaker, "And your Semblance will make me invincible."

Despise losing their strength quickly and unable to reach their weapons, they continued to try and fight the wires.

Suddenly a loud bang was felt, shaking the room, "The hell was that?", Bigs asked, looking around the room, when another bang shook the room and cracks began to appear on the side of the room.

With one last blast, the fist of the Gosei Great Megazord ripped a hole into the Aurora Box.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but we couldn't get in.", the Green Ranger's voice said as the hand of the Megazord grabbed Bigs body.

"So we called Gosei and he sent the Megazord.", the Yellow Ranger said as the Megazord ripped Bigs from the Aurora Box, "Let us give you a hand."

"Oh, no...", Bigs muttered before his body was crushed in the palm of the Megazord before the remains where thrown into atmosphere.

"Why don't we do that all the time?", the Black Ranger asked as the Megazord held out its hand to help them escape from the Aurora Box.

"Never escalate a fight unless the enemy force us to.", the Green Ranger's voice told him, and with the other Rangers now in the Megazord as well, the ripped the Aurora Box off the castle and hurled it into the sun.

* * *

On board his ship, Malkor was watching the Rangers defeat Bigs and Bluefur as well as the destruction of the Aurora Box.

He let out a roar of rage, slamming his fist on the console, shattering it, "First Creepox, then Abraxas and Vrak and now Bluefur and Bigs along with the Aurora Box! Damn those Rangers!", Malkor shouted.

"So it is true? Prince Vrak has been slain by one of these... Humans?"

Malkor turned around to see another alien but in white heavy armor, his arms folded behind his back, "Who are you?"

"I am the Messenger of the Armada.", The Messenger said, looking at the footage of the Ranger's battle, "I am here on Prince Vekar's orders to confirm that everything is ready for the invasion."

"The... The crown prince is coming?", Malkor said, looking from the window overlooking the Earth back to the Messenger, "But we are not ready... The Power Ranger's..."

"The invasion forces will begin in fourty eight Earth hours. I suggest you make haste in making sure the Earth is ready.", the Messenger told him, looking up at the screen which displayed footage of Vrak being impaled by Sky, "The one in green, Prince Vekar is interested in him. Try to take him alive if your able."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed, and we are almost heading into the Super Megaforce part of the story.**

 **I am thinking of every chapter featuring a previous Ranger team to be around two-to-three chapters long... except maybe one I absolutely despise... But I will try to keep my bias against that season in check.**

 **Anyways, many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: End Game

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now** **on to the story shall we?**

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning at Harwood City, Robo Knight walked through the park, standing in the shadow of the trees.

On the playground, Robo Knight observed a small girl running, before tripping over her own feet. As she landed on the ground, tears begin to swell in her eyes.

Fortunately her mother hurries over, picking her up. "Oh honey, did you trip?", she asked and hugs her daughter, "There, there, mommy's got you."

"Interesting...", Robo Knight said, before taking his leave.

* * *

Later over at Harwood High School, Mr. Burley is walking down the hall, distracted by the package in his arms. It was then that he passed Robo Knight, who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Good morning.", Mr. Burley greeted.

"Good morning to you, sir.", Robo Knight said, passing around the corner to head to the gym.

Mr. Burley suddenly stops and takes a backwards glance to registers what he saw, but only found an empty hallway. Shrugging his shoulder, Mr. Burley continues on his way.

Troy had finished his morning training exercise and had just stepped out of the school showers, a white towel around his lower body. He walked over to his locker to get his clothes, he just just unlocked it when he head a voice next to him.

"What are tears?"

Troy was startled, looking around his his locker door, he saw that it was Robo Knight.

"Robo... What are you doing here?", Troy asked.

"I want to know why humans cry.", Rob Knight explained.

"Uhm... Because we do?", Troy said, looking around to see if there are any other students around.

"Why?", Robo Knight asked, tilting his head.

"You should ask Emma...", Troy suggested, "She is more in touch with her emotions than I am."

"Right.", Robo Knight said, turning around.

"Wait, has anyone seen you?", Troy asked, "And how did you know I was here? Have you been stalking me?"

"I only came across that teacher who Emma calls 'not nearly as hot as Marc'.", Robo Knight explained, "You always exercise in the gym on Monday and of course." and he exited the door.

* * *

Over at the backfield of the school, Emma was squatted down near the patch of flowers, using her camera to take pictures of them as a butterfly landed on them.

"Pink Ranger."

Emma slightly jumped when she heard those words, but let out a sigh of relieve when she glances behind her to see it was just Robo Knight, "Why does a mother hug her child?", the robotic Ranger asked.

"What?", Emma asked confused.

"A human child falls and cries out.", Robo Knight began, "The human mother hugs the child. Why?"

"Because she loves him.", she explained.

"Love?", Robo Knight pondered.

He turns away to ponder what she said but Emma is unaware of this as she continues, "She wants her child to know how much she cares about him. That's how a mother...", Emma turns around and notices Robo Knight is gone, "He just left? That's rude."

* * *

On the roof of Harwood County High, Sky was sitting on it, a contend smile on his face as he looked up at the cloudless skies above, thinking about the events of the past few months, moving to a new place again, meeting the people he would call friends, becoming a Ranger, traveling to another World, meeting even more people who would become friends.

"It's been a few crazy months.", he muttered, laying down on his back, "The World might be different, but they share one sky... Right, Jason?", he then feel that he began to fall asleep.

It only felt for a few seconds, before he woke up, seeing it was still light outside. He let out a yawn and prepared to continue to sleep, but was startled when he saw a red visor looking down at him.

Letting out a yelp, sitting back up, "Robo Knight! What are you doing?" he asked, "Where you looking at me while I slept?"

"Yes, I did.", he said.

"That's not creepy at all.", he mumbled.

"What are you doing up here?", Robo Knight asked.

"Oh, just thinking you know.", Sky explained, "Whenever someone needs to think in this town, they either sit on a roof or walk around... Pretty limited options really."

"Really? I notice that Gia talks with Emma about her problems a lot, or with you, just like Troy tends to do.", Robo Knight told him, "Or she just give a few punches to that punching bag hanging in her room."

"Poor punching bag.", Sky said, "Wait, how do you know that? Are you stalking us?"

"I am Robo Knight.", the robotic Ranger told him, "Of course, I stalk everyone."

"Okay then...", he responded, making a mental note to turn on the blinds when he was at home, "Why are you here anyway?"

"What is love?", Robo Knight asked.

"You want to talk about that song by Haddaway.", Sky asked him, "But I guess that's not what your asking about?"

"It is not.". Robo Knight said as he began to explain what had happened earlier, "I was in the park where I saw a human child falls and cries out. The human mother hugs the child. Emma said it's because of love. And I thought you must know a lot about it, seeing as you have two mates."

"Love is a very complicated... Two mates?", he asked.

"Its obvious you and Gia are in what Jake called 'a relationship'. Especially seeing as you two have done the human mating ritual.", Robo Knight explained, "I know that because..."

"I don't want to know how you know that!", Sky interrupted him.

"Okay then. But Jake's description of a 'relationship' could also apply to you and Troy.", the robotic Ranger continued.

"...I am not going to comment on that.", Sky said, shaking his head, "But for what love is...Well love is a variety of different emotional and mental states, typically strongly and positively experienced, that ranges from deepest interpersonal affection to simple pleasure."

"Ancient Greek philosophers identified four forms of love: familial love, friendly love, romantic love, and divine love. Modern authors have distinguished further varieties of love: infatuated love, self-love, and courtly love."

"I see... So what I feel for Penny is different from what I feel for you and the other Rangers?", Robo Knight said.

"I guess so... Wait you and Penny?...", he answered, just as their Morpher's went off, "Go for Sky."

"Ranger's! Admiral Malkor is leading an attack on the city!", Gosei's voice told them.

"We are on it.", the voice of Troy said from the other side of the morpher as in a swirl of energy, they were teleported to the battlefield.

* * *

Landing on their feet, they saw the Admiral blasting the surrounding buildings with a yellow stream from his mouth, pulverizing them.

"Hey, alien!", Troy shouted, getting his attention.

"Well, if it isn't the little Ranger's.", Malkor snarled, "I knew if I caused enough trouble, you seven would come running."

"We are ending this right here, Malkor.", Troy declared.

"Indeed Red Ranger. This will be the end for all of you!", Malkor told them, drawing his weapon, as the Ranger's Morphed, "No matter who wins, you are all soon to be deceased.", he called forth his Loogies and the two forces engaged.

Malkor promptly charged at the Red Ranger and attacked, but he quickly deflected the Admiral's initial attack and his subsequent strike.

Red Ranger slashed at Malkor's legs, but as he flourished his massive axe, not only blocking the attack but also driving the Red Ranger back.

The Red Ranger attacked again but Malkor was capable to breakthrough his assault with his very offensive and brutal style.

With a heavy upwards swing, which the Red Ranger managed to intercept he was launched backwards, making him land heavy on his back and sliding across the ground.

Malkor was about to stalk towards the Red Ranger when he was forced to turn around and intercept two successive shots from the Pink Ranger's Phoenix Shot.

Turning his attention to her, as he stalked towards her, the Pink Ranger kept her distance as she continued to take shot at him. While Malkor managed to keep deflecting the shots into the ground for a some time, one managed to slip through and his his knee.

He let out an angry growl, furious that he had been hit, "Get over here!", Malkor snarled, reaching out with his hand shooting out a chain made out of yellow energy.

The chain connected to the Pink Ranger, before it was janked back by Malkor, it disappeared as Malkor grabs her pink helmet and slams her into the ground, he then throws her in the air as he's intend to slice her falling body with his weapon.

"Emma!", the Red Ranger yelled out.

But what seemed to be a stream of yellow energy drags the Pink Ranger out of harms way.

It was the Yellow Ranger who had come to the rescue, holding the Pink Ranger bridal style, who gently placing her down before taking her fighting stance.

"You did not just try to kill my friend!", the Yellow Ranger shouted, charging forward and began to unleash a a heavy strikes from her Tiger Claw while evading Malkor's heavy, broad strikes.

The Red Ranger joined in, activating his own Semblance as his Dragon Sword clash with Malkor's battleaxe.

Using his free fist to backhand the Yellow Ranger to the side, as he gained the upper hand on the Red Ranger, sending him to the ground.

The Yellow Ranger saw caught by someone, to prevent her from crashing into the ground. She looked up that indeed it was the Green Ranger who caught her.

"Don't worry, I got you.", he said, placing her back on her feet.

"You always have.", the Yellow Ranger said.

"You know it, Bae.", Green Ranger said as they were interrupted by the Red Ranger who was blade-locking with Malkor.

"Sky! Stop flirting and come help me!", the Red Ranger shouted, before broke his guard and kicked him backwards.

They were about help him, but were surrounded by more Loogies. "Go help him.", she told him, giving him a light pat on the butt, "I got these fuckers."

Having copied his girlfriends Semblance, increasing his speed and strength he activated his Cross-Guard Saber, he darted around Malkor's axe and clashed with it, pushing the Admiral back.

Red Ranger initiated the his own Semblance, amplified by his friends own and the two classed with the Admiral, the two waving a wall of red and green leading to a momentary exchange of blows with Malkor, who manged to hold the two Ranger's off while the others held off the Loogies.

"Think you stand a chance against me?", Malkor snarled.

"I think we do.", the Red Ranger said as he is able to guard Malkor's next attack as the Green Ranger drives him back and he advanced on the Admiral.

The two engaged in a flurry of swordplay, Malkor was finally brought down when the Green Ranger twirled and slashed off his arm with a sudden undercut. As the Admiral roared out in pain, the Red Ranger slashed Malkor across the chest sending him into a building.

Although wounded and kneeling on the ground, Malkor wasn't finished yet, "You insignificant maggots! You wounded me! The great Admiral Malkor!", he roared in anger, "You will pay for this!" with a loud yell, a new arm grew from the stump, spattering green blood all over the ground.

It was right there that Malkor glowed a bright greenish light as his size seemed to increase drastically, and after a moment the light died down and a massive Malkor was towering over them.

"People of Earth. I am Admiral Malkor.", Malkor shouted, "This planet now belongs to the Armada. Soon there will be nothing left of your pathetic race that would indicated it ever existed! Your planet will crumble in the wake of my ultimate power!", he raised his hand and entire building began to crumple and float into the skies as they began to fade.

"Let's form the Megazord!", the Red Ranger said and the others agreed.

Forming the Gosei Great Megazord they noticed that Malkor was calling forth his Warship to crash the entire city.

"We have to hurry, or else there won't be any city left to safe.", Jake said as they engaged the giant Admiral.

The Giant Malkor has the upper hand, managing to use his superior size and close range combat. The Megazord retaliates with spinning blade, but Malkor deflects the attack knocking the Megazord into a wall.

Malkor attempted to pierce his sword through their chest region but the Ostrich Zord opened its mouth and blasted the charging Admiral with a continues stream of energy, sending him back.

Detaching the head of the Ostrich Zord becoming a second sword. The giant Admiral and the Megazord charged at each other their blades clashing, exchanging blows with their swords.

It goes well at first, but Malkor disarms them from their sword before slamming the Megazord into a wall. "This is the end now fall!", Malkor shouted who then unleashed a stream the same yellow energy from his mouth, hitting the Megazord head on.

"I refuse to go down.", the Yellow Ranger said.

"I am with you.", the Black Ranger said.

"Whatever it is, count me in!", the Pink Ranger declared.

"There must be something we can do.", the Blue Ranger added.

"Let's combined our powers and blast him into his ship!", the Green Ranger said.

"Let's do it.", Robo Knight said.

The Megazord began to glow, holding out its arms to as a massive stream of energy made out of the colors red, green, yellow, black, blue, pink and gold and began to struggle with Malkor's beam for dominance.

Slowly but surely, Malkor's yellow stream was pushed back, "It's working! Let's take him out!", Red Ranger said as they put all their power into the final attack, overpowering Malkor's attack and sending him into the trajectory of his own warship.

"This was not how it was suppose to end!", Malkor shouted as he connected with his ship, blasting the ship to pieces with its Admiral with it.

The Rangers erupt in cheers. "Mega Rangers, that's a mega win!", Red Ranger exclaimed.

"That sounded stupid.", Robo Knight said.

"And that is why we agreed Troy would never say it again.", Green Ranger said.

Then it happened, a surge of pain ran through the Rangers. The pain was nothing they had ever felt. It felt like every fiber of their being was set on fire, as if every pain receiver in their body was stepped with hot knives.

"W-What is happening!?", the Blue Ranger managed to scream out through the pain.

"I don't know!", the Red Ranger shouted as they could see the Megazord fading out of existence before a flash of white light enveloped them, and what followed was a eternal black abyss.

* * *

Sky let out a loud gasp, as his blue eyes shot open. His entire body felt sore, as if he had been receiving a beating. He could hear screams in the distance as he tried to sit up with a groan, he was laying among the rubble.

Looking around, he couldn't see any of his friends, so he intended to reach for his Morpher, but his eyes widen when he saw that it looked completely rusted, like a phone which had been overcharged and electrocuted.

Getting on one knee, he saw why people around him were screaming, a massive fleet of warships where decorating the skies.

"Oh shit.", he mumbled as the planet was invaded.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed,** **many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time when we enter the Super Megaforce portion of this story.**


	25. Chapter 25: Earth Fights Back

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now** **on to the story shall we?**

* * *

Sky was making his way towards the Command Center on foot. None of the functions of his Morpher were working, not its communication function, not its teleporter function, and worst of all, he wasn't able to Morph into his Green Ranger form. All he had left was the Cross-Guard Saber he got from Marc.

All he could do was make his way towards the Command Center, hoping his friends would also head there, and he try to help people he came across who were under attack by the new enemy.

These were more machine-like in nature, and came in silver and purple instead of the Loogies green and black.

Civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos, the sounds of screams and roars fill the air.

As he reached the edge of the city, close to the beach where the Command Center should be, he spotted something he would describe as one of those monsters Malkor always used to send to them.

"Green Ranger.", it said.

"Who are you?", Sky demanded to know.

"Who I am matters not to you.", the robot leader said, "But you are the one that killed prince Vrak. His brother has interest in you, I'm here to take you to his majesty."

"Sorry creepy guy, but I am not interested into meeting his royalass.", Sky said, activating his saber.

He stares for a moment before answering, "Well, I'll just have to take you."

* * *

Every part of Gia's body hurt as she made her way through the Command Center. The track on foot towards it was one of the toughest tasks she had ever face undertaken in her entire life.

Especially since she her Morpher wasn't working, which denied her access to her Ranger Powers, her weapon or her Semblance.

While trying to keep out of sight from the invading aliens, she had come across a wounded Jake who had twisted his ankle.

She was supporting him as they continued the walk through the darkened Command Center.

"Reminds me of the first time we got here.", Jake said with a chuckle, before letting out a pained groan.

"Take it easy, Jake.", she said, as they entered the main room, where Gosei's giant head was still on the wall.

"Gia! Jake! Thank Zordon your alive!", Tensou said at once rolling over to them.

"Happy to be alive.", Jake said as Gia set him down, allowing him to lean against the wall as he sat straight up, "Wait, 'thank Zordon'?"

"It's just a saying!", Tensou protested.

"Are we the first to make it?", Gia asked.

"You... Are.", Gosei said, his voice sounding very strained.

"Are you alright, Gosei?", she asked as Tensou looked over Jake.

"I will be fine... I'll explain it when the other Rangers have arrived...", Gosei strained to explain

She gave a nod, before turning back to her fellow Ranger and friend, "I will get the first aid kit from the training room.", Gia said standing up, "I placed it there after training with Sky that one time."

"You mean after you gave him a black eye.", Jake chuckled. She returned the chuckle and was off to the training room.

She returned just as Noah came limping into the room, "Hey guys.", he said.

"Noah!", both Gia and Jake said.

Jake made an attempt to stand up, but groaned as his leg still hurt too much, "Easy there, don't hurt yourself.", Noah said kneeling next to his friend as Gia opened the kit and looked for a bandages, "Where is everybody?"

Just as he said that, Emma came in covered in ash, "Hey guys.", she said, as she hugged her best friend, "It's still rough out there, so glad your all save. What happened to your leg?"

"One of those robot aliens tried to attack a kid, so I kicked it... The robot, not the kid. Not the best idea I ever had.", Jake admitted, hushing lightly before Gia finished putting the banged on, "That feels loads better."

He carefully stood up balancing his foot to stand on as they heard footsteps, and a moment later Troy came walking in, holding his side.

"Troy!", Emma said, walking up to him and supporting her boyfriend, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Emma.", he said gently, "Nothing's broken except my spine... and ribs and... Everything else.", he looked around the room, "Where is Sky? Where is Robo Knight?"

"I do not know where Robo Knight is... I lost a great deal of power myself to keep you six from disappearing along with your Ranger Powers when the Morphing Grid got infected.", Gosei explained, still seeing having trouble to speak, likely because of said lost of power, "As for Sky..."

"I am here!", a voice said behind them.

Turning around to the sound of a cross-guard saber being switched off, a Sky covered in ash, sweat and dried up blood came limping to them. They rushed towards him as he fell to his knees, Troy barley able to catch him before he hit the stone ground.

"Just like the first day of school. With you two being late.", Jake said, as they helped Sky sat down on the ground.

Before Sky could say anything, he felt Gia pull him into a bear hug. "Thank god your alright.", she said, burying her head into his shoulder, "I have no idea what I would do if you... If you..."

He petted her slowly on the back, "It's alright, Gia. It takes more than some robot aliens to bring me down..."

"What took you so long?", Jake said, happy all his friends were save, "You almost had us worried."

"I ran into some of those robot's who were ordered to take me to their prince. I think he wants to marry me or something.", Sky explained, "But I am not into aliens."

"What about Tali from Mass Effect?", Noah pointed out.

"Okay, I am not into male aliens...", Sky corrected himself.

"You did mention you were already taken, right?", Gia told him, rather sternly with a glare that could disintegrate a mountain, "I'll have you know, that I don't like sharing you."

"Y-Yeah, of course!", he added rather nervously, "Your the only Gia for me."

They then turn to Gosei, who had remained silent during the conversation, "What happened Gosei? Where did our Ranger powers go?", Troy asked.

"I have no idea Troy. Something or someone has managed to severe you all from the Morphing Grid...", Gosei explained, "When you accepted the role of Power Rangers, the Morping Grid became a part of you, as you became a part of it. It cost me nearly all my power to not only keep you Rangers from fading away, but others as well."

"Oh, that's not good.", Noah mumbled.

"That's an understatement.", Sky muttered, standing back up, "But I remember reading something about a team of Rangers having being cut off from the Morphing Grid, and they didn't disappear."

"That was a precised strike against that Ranger team. This attack was not only aimed at your Ranger power's specifically, but at every Ranger power that came before and will ever come.", Gosei continued to explain, "To put it into perspective, what this person did, was like ripping the Force out of a Jedi."

"I don't care about not having powers.", Troy said determent, "With or without Ranger powers, I am not going down without a fight."

"Couldn't have said it better myself.", Sky said, slapping his friend on the shoulder, and the others agreed, "Now what's the plan?"

Before they could say anything else, a voice spoke up from one of the consoles which lightened up.

"People of Planet Earth, I am Prince Vekar. I come from a world far from yours. I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. This attack was originally your eviction notice. Luckily for you all, I'm feeling generous.", the alien on the screen told, "I request that you give up the Green Power Ranger who killed my brother into my custody. In exchange I will leave your world alone. To those of you who may know of his current location: the fate of your planet rests in your hands. To the Green Ranger, I say this: surrender within four hours, or watch this world suffer the consequences..."

The screen faded out and all was quite in the Command Center. The others turned to Sky, who was still staring at the screen, a flame of determination in his eyes.

"He is lying.", Noah said, "There is no way he is going to leave us alone if we give him Sky."

"I know he is.", Sky said softly, looking at the ground, "But if me turning myself in buys you all time to find a way to fight back..."

"Over my dead body they are going to take you!", Gia told him, walking over to him, "Didn't you hear what I said just a few minutes ago. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."

"What Gia said.", Emma added walking over to him as well, "Your our friend, we are in this together, we won't sacrifice one of our own."

"And I am not going to be an uncle to some half Sky alien hybrid.", Troy joked with a smile, this made the couple both blush lightly, "I find the prospect of a half Sky half Gia child scary enough, thank you."

"What uncle? Jake and Noah are going to be uncle's.", Sky told him, "Your going to be the godfather. Even to the half Sky half Gia hybrid.", the same smile on his face.

"Come on, Rangers!", Tensou scolded them, "This is not a time for joking! This is serious!"

"Don't worry, Tensou...", Jake said, "Laughing just hides the pain."

They than turned back towards Gosei, who seemed to have came up with a new plan, "I had a back-up plan, in case the battle against the Warstar aliens would escalate too quickly.", he explained, as the consoles lighted up again, and out of them, new Morphers phased.

The Ranger's took them, and a wave of warmth came over them, "These Morphers will not only grand you new Ranger powers, but the statue's that lined these walls symbolized the special powers you could call upon."

"Why didn't you have us these earlier?", Noah asked curios, "It would have been a big help in the tougher fights."

"It's because you would not be the only once tapping into the same Ranger power. The Morphing Grid can only handle a duplicate of the same power for a short time.", Gosei explained, "And as you know, never escalate a fight unless the enemy forces you to."

The Rangers looked at their new Morphers, for the first time since they woke up, they felt hope inside of them once again.

"You mean we can use all these powers?", Emma asked in awe as she looked around.

"You could... If it wasn't for whomever attacked the Morphing Grid.", Gosei said, as six lights in the colors of red, green, yellow, blue, pink and black light appeared in front of them, "I only managed to save one set of powers, which drained my remaining strength. But there is a hope spot in all of this."

The Rangers reached out to their respective light, which transformed into a respective Ranger Key.

"Whoa.", Sky said impressed, looking at the two Key's in his hands, "These are..."

"Why do you get two?", Emma asked playfully, "Why does Sky always get the special treatment."

"Sorry, but am I the only one who noticed that the light on my Morpher is the wrong color?", Jake interrupted, pointing to the small gem in his Morpher.

While Troy's was red, Gia's was yellow, Noah's was blue, Emma's was pink, Jake's had a green color.

"I think Gosei gave me yours, Sky.", Jake said, holding out his Morpher.

"That's no mistake, Jake. There is a simple explanation for that." Gosei began before an explosion shook the Command Center. A screen popped up, to show the invading army heading towards their location, "The are coming towards the Command Center, the sudden influx of power must have tipt them off.",

"We are on it, Gosei.", Troy said, and with a nod, the Rangers turned around to face the oncoming threat.

"Go, Go Power Rangers!", Tensou cheered them on as they rushed out of the Command Center.

* * *

The Ranger's rushed towards the edge of the city just in time to be confronted by the bulk of the invading aliens.

"Do we have a name on those things?", Troy asked through the Morpher.

"The grey ones are called Xborgs, while the bigger blue ones are called Bruisers.", Gosei explained, just as they were spotted by the alien Sky had run into earlier. It was now missing a hand, and several large cuts where burned into him.

"Well, if it isn't Little Green. It seems you brought some friends.", he said as he and his army noticed them, "Have you come to give yourself to Prince Vekar?"

"Like hell I am going to be some space princess!", Sky told him, "Besides, I have all the woman I need."

The alien merely scoffed at this, "Fine by me. Maybe I will keep your hand as a trophy.", he told him as the Xborgs began to charge.

"We are heavily outnumbered.", Noah noted, "But that never stopped us before!"

"And it never will! Let's roll out Rangers!", Troy said, as they took out their Morphers, and collectively shouted, "It's Morphing Time!"

Swirls of their respective color's enveloped them until they glowed their color before it exploded to reveal the Ranger's new form.

"Legendary Ranger, Red!", Troy as the Red Ranger said.

"Legendary Ranger, Blue!", Noah as the Blue Ranger said.

"Legendary Ranger, Yellow!", Gia as the Yellow Ranger said.

"Legendary Ranger, Green!", Jake as the new Green Ranger said.

"Legendary Ranger, Pink!", Emma as the Pink Ranger said.

"Legendary Ranger, White!", Sky said as the new White Ranger.

"Earth Defender's never surrender!", they said collectively before charging against the swarm of Xborgs as well.

Yellow Ranger slides over the ground before kicking away a Xborg, launching it into more of his comrades. The Pink Ranger leaps over a group of Xborg's while preforming an aerial bombardments with her new Megablaster before landing on the ground, shooting one that attempted to attack the Green Ranger from behind.

"Thanks, Emma!", he said, before slashing more Xborg's with his sword before firing on the other approaching Xborg. The Blue Ranger activates his Semblance before slashing three Xborgs, each of them going down before they could feel it.

The Red and White Ranger are standing back-to-back, slashing the oncoming Xborgs. Red Ranger rolls over the White Ranger as he preforms a undercut, shooting at the Xborgs as they tried to strike them from above.

"Am I the only one who noticed that our new powers kinda look like Pirates?", the White Ranger asked, sending a yellow muscle car towards several Xbors with a kick, "Sorry Bumblebee!"

"Is that a problem?", Red Ranger asked as he finished slashing at a Xborg.

"No, pirates are cool.", White Ranger responded, leaping over an Xborg and shooting at him while he has its back turned, "There hasn't been a pirate themed Ranger Team before as far as I know, so I think its pretty awesome."

"I am more of a ninja fan.", Blue Ranger said slamming the handle of his sword against an Xborg, before blasting it apart.

"Of course you are.", Red Ranger said, before taking out a Ranger Key, "Who wants to test out our Legacy Mode?"

"That's what I like about you Troy.", White Ranger said, taking out his one of his own Ranger Key, "You say what I am thinking!"

The other Rangers followed in taking out their Ranger Key, before they collectively shouted, "Legacy Mode, Mighty Morphing!"

"Great to be back in Green.", the Mighty Morphing Green Ranger said, looking over his outfit, "It's a good thing these pants don't show off how big of a boner I have right now.", intercepting an attack from a Xborg with his Dragon Dagger, before delivering a round house kick.

"I am not sure if he is joking or not...", the Mighty Morphing Yellow Ranger said, charging her Power Daggers, before charging forward striking the Xborgs as she passed, "And that is very concerning."

An Xborg attempts to strike the Mighty Morphing Red Ranger from behind but with a cut spin from his Power Sword, cuts it in two. "These Legacy Powers are amazing!", the Black Mighty Morphing Ranger aid, striking down an enemy with his Power Axe, whipping it around and blasting it apart.

"You can say that again.", the Blue Mighty Morphing Ranger said, striking the enemy with his Power Lance, throwing an Xborg into the air before unleashing a barrage of electricity from the tip of his weapon.

The Pink Mighty Morphing Ranger jumped with a backwards flip, shooting arrows from her Power Bow shooting her enemies down, "I can get used to this kind of power!", she said, spinning around and taking out a few more.

The Ranger's were now left with just them and the alien leader, in a flash of bright light, they were powered down to their Legendary Ranger form.

"I guess Legacy Mode doesn't last very long.", Red Ranger said, pointing his Mega Saber at the alien, "Everyone ready?"

Each Ranger began to glow in as they combined their weapons, resulting in the Super Mega Cannon, each Ranger inserted their Ranger Key into it, "Victory Charge! Finale Strike!", a shot of devastating white energy shot from the Cannon with a mighty boom, tearing the alien apart upon impact.

"Damn that was awesome!", the Blue Ranger said, as he high fives the Green Ranger.

"You can say that again!", the Green Ranger said, "Better than that raid with did on DCUO last Friday night."

"This was better, you didn't die this time, Jake.", the White Ranger told him playfully, slapping the Green Ranger on his shoulder.

"Perhaps if Emma healed me on time, I wouldn't have died.", the Green Ranger defended himself in mock anger.

"Sure, blame the healer!", the Pink Ranger joined the conversation.

"You guys went raiding without me?...", the Yellow Ranger asked, just as a beam came from the skies.

Looking towards the monster they had just defeated, who was nog grown to giant size. "Oh, poop.", the White Ranger said.

"Uh, Gosei, you don't happen to have a Zord laying around?", the Red Ranger said through his Morpher.

"You have, summoning Sky Ship.", Gosei told them.

With a loud roar of thunder, a massive red pirate ship appeared from the clouds. When it floated above the Rangers, it let down ropes for them to enter it.

* * *

"Am I the only one who noticed the name of our new Megazord?", the White Ranger said amused as they got in their cockpit and prepare to engage the monster.

Preforming a barrel roll to evade a stream of energy from the monster, the Sky ship began to transform into the Legendary Megazord.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know your Gosei's favorite.", the Green Ranger said as the Megazord evades another energy blast from the monster. With the Megazord back to its feet, with assistance boost of the Mega Space Zord on its back, it charged forward with the monster attempting to fire a rocket towards the oncoming Megazord.

Using its Legendary Saber's to cut it in two without breaking pace, it lunged, slashing at the monster before kicking him away as they reached it. the Megazord raised its arm to fire an energy blast of its own.

The alien took out a sword just in time to deflecting the shots before the Megazord engaged in close combat.

During a blade-lock, the alien fired his flamethrower but the Megazord broke the engagement off and ducking under it. The Megazord kicked its foe away and began to charge up its final attack.

"Super Mega Star Burst!", the Rangers said collectively before blasting the alien with all of its weapon, including a cannon from its chest, tearing the monster apart for a second time.

The Ranger's let out a massive cheer as the alien was defeated. "Ranger's. That was a Super Mega Win!", the Red Ranger said.

"What?", the White Ranger said, having to hold back his laughter.

"Couldn't help myself.", the Red Ranger admitted, "How about we take this fight to the Armada."

The Megazord unfolded it's white jet wings, before lifting off into space.

* * *

Inside the Armada's main command ship, inside the bridge with a massive window overlooking the big blue planet below them. The alien in command, the crown prince of the Armada Empire, Vekar was sitting in the command chair, overlooking his advisers.

"The initial assault on planet Earth went well.", Vekar's second-in-command, Damaras told him, "What ever happened to the Morphing Grid, it gave us the early advantages, but it seems it is coming back stronger than ever, making the humans fight back even harder."

"I told father and Vrak not to underestimate these humans.", Vekar said solemnly as he looked over the planet, "But they wouldn't listen."

"Its amazing what these primitive people are capable off, having fought off Rita Repulsa, Lord Zed, the Machine Empire and the Alliance of Evil.", the lead scientist on board, Levira, said, "And of course... One managed to kill your brother."

"We will avenge him once that Ranger turns himself in.", Vekar said, noticing something in the far distance coming from Earth.

"It won't be difficult for Headridge to find him.", Damaras said, looking from the female alien to his prince, "He is just as strong Malkor or Abraxas back in the day."

Damaras went quite and stepped back when he saw Vekar letting out a chuckle, "Was that a joke?", Vekar asked, "You compare that insignificant nothing to Malkor and Abraxas? Either you brought the most cowardly of all my father's troops, or the Armada soldiers have become woefully faint of heart. How do you expect us... Is that a flying Megazord?"

Everyone turned around to see the Legendary Megazord flying towards them, cutting through Armada ships as it headed towards the main ship.

"Throw up the shield and fire the laser!", Vekar commanded, and their ships did immediately, but to their horror, the Megazord evaded, taking much off their fleet down.

A ship was send nearly crashing into the command room, "Fire everything!", Vekar said, getting up from his chair, "Fire everyone!"

The ship charged everything, the concentrated beam of energy colliding with the energy barrier from the Megazord. Putting everything in it, the barrier began to crack and the Megazord was being pushed back to Earth when it finally cracked.

The power went out for a moment, before going back on. Vekar looked at the drifting wreckage which once had been his fleet.

"The Megazord has been defeated. But to do so we lost a good size of our fleet.", Levira said, reading from the device on her arm, "We also burned out the Extranet Relay."

"Meaning we are stranded here.", Vekar muttered to himself.

"Don't fret, your highness.", Levira said, typing something on her arm computer, "There might be some hope yet.", her arm displayed a map of Earth and in some places it displayed powerful energy signatures.

* * *

The Ranger's Demorphed when they walked back into the main chamber of the Command Center, each had a disappointed look of failure on their face.

"Why the long face Rangers?", Tensou said, rolling over to them, "The invasion has been repelled." as the Rangers came to a stop in front of Gosei.

"Yeah, but we failed at taking out the main ship.", Troy explained, "We won the battle, but the war is still going on."

"That's what your worried about? You fought a difficult battle using unfamiliar powers and despise the odds you came out on top.", Gosei said, as the Rangers looked at each other, "You can't win every battle, sometimes you fail even though you gave your all. The important thing is that you stand back up and keep going. That is all you can do sometimes."

The Ranger's felt a bit better about the situation, before Gosei continued to speak, "But the fact remains that someone attacked the Morphin Grid, and scattered the powers of other Rangers across the globe and time and space."

"So what do we do about that Gosei?", Sky said, as the Rangers looked at the Ranger keys belonging to the Mighty Morphing team.

"Fortunate for us, our the Ranger Keys give off a energy signature which we can track. Tensou has created a map.", Gosei explained, and on the console there was a map of Earth, some city's showing lights, "Unfortunately for us, I won't be able to teleport you all to each location. But the attack left me drained."

"Don't worry, Gosei. I got a plan... The only problem is going to be school.", Sky said, "By the way, have you found Robo Knight?"

"I... Have not. I can find his signeture anywhere on the planet.", Gosei explained, a hint of disappointment in his own voice, "But I won't stop to try and find him."

* * *

The a few days later, the Ranger's got an announcement from the school, the building had sustained considerable damage from the invasion, which resulted in them being unable to attend school for the next two months.

"That's convenient that school is cancelled for two months.", Jake said, as he, Troy and Noah, each carrying a duffelbag as they headed towards Sky's place.

When they came close to it, they could see a white and green Volkswagen van in the drive way, where they saw Sky, Gia and Emma placing food, drinks, camping equipment and other things you would need for a road trip.

"Good morning, are you guys ready for a road trip?", Sky said happily to his friends.

"Sky, we know your not on good terms with your parents, but that doesn't mean we can just leave for two months without asking for permission.", Troy pointed out, the smile disappearing from his friends face.

"So... You guys can't come?", he asked.

"Fortunately for you, we already did and they said yes.", Jake said with a smile of his own, "Also, I call shotgun."

"Yeah, your a little late for that.", Emma said, as Gia shot them a knowing smirk.

A few moments later, the trunk was packed and everyone was seated. Sky put in the ignition key, the radio was turned on and they were off.

"Why don't we take the Skyship?", Jake asked as he sat back in his seat.

"Do you want to telegrap to the Armada where we are going?", Gia asked over the seat before turning back to Sky, "So where are we going first?"

He placed his Morpher in the GPS holder, and pressed the white button, displaying the map Gosei had shown them a few days earlier, "I was thinking about this place. I know we already have those Ranger Keys, but there is a Power Ranger Museum which would be a good way for us to find information for our Legacy Mode."

"I agree.", Troy said, "Let's head for Angel Grove."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed,** **many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	26. Chapter 26: On The Road To Angel Grove

**Greetings, Ranger's from across the Verse and welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now** **on to the review shall we?**

 **deion9040: Well... For one, it's because they were in the future, but they didn't know how many years and they were in a completely different World from their own. Also at this point in their life both Sky and Gia are 17, so neither are thinking about having kids and as teenager they aren't even sure if they had kids it would be with each other. And both might think they wouldn't make goods parents themselves for... reasons.**

 **Anyways, story time.**

* * *

Sky stirs in his sleep as sunlight streamed through the window of the van, were sunlight streamed through the window of the van.

Having driving all day towards Angel Grove, the Rangers had decided to camp for the night, either sleeping in tents or in the van which Jake had dubbed the Power Van.

Letting out a yawn, he tried to get up to take a leak, but felt a heavy weight on his chest. Rubbing his eyes, he saw the sleeping form of Gia resting on his chest.

She stirred in her sleep, before opening her green colored eyes to look at her boyfriend. "Morning, did you sleep well?", he said as his girlfriend rolled off him.

"I slept very well. Did you know your eyelids flutter when you dream? And you have such pretty eyelashes.", she said, resting her head against his chest, "They are like little butterflies... I want to catch them and keep them in a jar."

"Alright, let's go get a jar.", Sky responded with a smile, as he got up.

"Your not seriously going to get a jar?", Gia said, sitting up, looking at her phone for the time.

"No, I just really need to take a piss.", he said, putting his shoes on and opening the side door of the car and stepping outside.

Walking past the tents where his friends were sleeping, he could hear the snores of Troy and Jake, he took in in the fresh morning air as he made his way past it and towards a nearby river where Emma had been taking photo's the previous day.

Pulling off his pants, releasing the content in his blader. Just as he was done doing his business, he heard a particular chiming sound coming from the river. Looking down he saw two faint lights, one yellow and one navy blue one.

"I hope I didn't piss on some River Spirit or something.", Sky muttered, kneeling down to get a better look, "With all the crazy stuff that happens on this planet, you never know...", reaching into the water, he reached through the dirt and grime, fishing out two sort of glowing gems from it.

"What are...", he began, but he acting on instinct, he rolled to the left just in time to see a seven-branched sword coming down on the location he was just kneeling.

Looking up, he saw that the one wielding the sword was a very tall being wearing a dark cloak, hiding whomever it is.

"Human! Give me those Energems!", the monster demanded with an angry growl, raising his sword.

He took one look from the gems in his hand to the monster, already knowing what he was going to do, "If you want them.", Sky said, standing back up, realizing he didn't had his Cross-guard Saber with him as he placed the so called 'Energems' in his slacks pockets, while with his free hand taking out his Morpher, "Then come take them! It's Morphing Time!"

"A Power Ranger!?", the monster exclaimed, raising his sword just in time to block the White Ranger's Mega Saber.

"What? Didn't Vekar told you about us?", White Ranger taunted, breaking off the class and kicking the cloaked monster in the mid-section, sending him back a few feet.

"Who the hell is Vekar?", the monster said, getting back on his feet.

"You don't know? Yeah, this must be some misunderstanding. Why don't we pretend this never happened and let's start over.", White Ranger said, "I am Sky M...", but he was interrupted when the monster let out a roar of anger and began to attack with his sword with heavy over-handed strikes.

"You dare to mock me!?", the monster roared, striking at the White Ranger who evaded by leaping backwards, blasting him with his Mega Gun.

"Don't take it personal, I mock all my enemies.", White Ranger said, taking out his second Ranger Key, "Let's try this Legacy Mode. Mighty Morphing White!"

"What!? You can turn into another Ranger?", the monster exclaimed in surprise.

"Indeed I can.", Mighty Morphing White said, keeping a firm grip on his sword, "Let's go, Saba!"

Holding Saba in a reverse grip, Mighty Morphing White engaged in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive the monster back.

Pushing the White Ranger back, the monster took the moment to adjust his stance, "It's time to get serious.", the monster said, throwing his cloak off revealing to be some sort of large bipedal tiger creature, "Now you will face the full power of Fury."

"Fury? That's your name?", Mighty Morphing White said surprise, holding back his laughter, "I know Saba, that's weird."

Fury struck at Mighty Morphing White again, but the Ranger deprived his blade with a quick flourish. The Ranger then slashed at Fury, but he dove out of the way of the attack and rolled next to his weapon. Fury quickly retrieved his seven-branched sword and managed to block an attack.

Fury went on the offence, clashing with the Mighty Morphing White through the forest until they were dueling on the edge of a cliff. Fury intended to finish the duel then and there, intending to strike at his leg and forcing him off the cliff, but the Ranger leaps over the attack at his legs and flipping above Fury.

Trading a few flurry of sword play before skillfully cutting at Fury's legs, forcing the tiger monster to fall on his knee before with one final kick, sending him down the cliff, sending him into the depth below.

Demorphing back, Sky looked over the edge of the cliff, seeing no signs of Fury. "Well that was random.", he said as he turned around to head back to the camping site.

* * *

Over in the Armada warship, Vekar was sitting in the command chair, with the lost of their communications with the Armada Empire, he was discussing with his advisers the best course of action.

"The Megazord didn't completely destroy the Xborg warship, allowing us to keep making them, if at a lower assembly rate.", Damaras said, as screens around Vekar's throne showed statics of the production, "In our weakened state, I suggest to conserve forces until we can establish communications with the Harbinger, we only periodically sent our Xborgs accompanied by one of our elite aliens, but no more, to fight the Rangers."

"I agree... It's unfortunate we can't steamroll Earth.", Vekar said, turning from his lead commander to his lead scientist, "How long until we can repair an uplink to the Harbinger?"

"With the upkeep of the ships artificial-gravity, lights and oxygen refresher, at best it would take three months.", Levira said.

Vekar began to ponder the news, regretting the order to use all their power to whip out the Megazord but not able to take out the Rangers with it. But his thoughts were interrupted when the ships alarms went off, a console indicated that another ship had docket in.

Even before Vekar could give an order, the Xborg's stationed by the doors where flung inside in pieces.

"Useless heaps of metal." a deep distorted voice said.

Damaras moved in to protect his prince as a red glowing visor illuminated from the shadows.

Out of the darkness stepped what Vekar would describe as a Power Ranger, but something was off about this one.

His body was covered in white, while on the top of his body he had a golden shield decorated with some sort of dragon claw. The shield had green outlining and on his forearms and legs, he had similar colored shin and arm guards on each limbs. The white helmet with the glowing red visor was decorated in what looked like a cross between a dragon and a white tiger in gold color.

"A Ranger?", Vekar said.

"You could say that, your majesty.", the newcomer said, making a bow, "I have come to lend my assistance in your conquest of Earth."

"And why would you, a human, want that?", Vekar questioned, leaning back in his seat, "The one thing humans and aliens have in common is that they do nothing for free."

"There is wisdom in that. My reason is one of the oldest in the universe, a reason also shared by humans and aliens alike, revenge.", the evil Ranger told the alien prince, "You wish to destroy the Power Rangers and I have my own score to settle with the Rangers. I can supply you with powerful minions, a near endless supply of Loogies, and that's not all. You get me as a front-line general and I can... Provide you, with some very special elite soldiers."

The evil Ranger held out his white hand, a brilliant purple Aura surrounded it, creating a sort of tear in reality before it began to take the shape of a humanoid female form, wearing some sort of green crystal armor decorated with gold, long green tinted black hair tied in a high ponytail. She also wielded a gold staff with some sort of green glowing gem at the top.

"It can't be...", Damaras muttered.

"Impressive, isn't it?", the evil Ranger said, clentching his fist, turning from the general to address the prince, "And I know you need all the help you can get, especially after the initial battle with the Megazord."

The prince stared at the Ranger, before turning over to his two adviseurs, both giving a nod. "Well then, I guess I could make some use of you.", Vekar said, extending his hand, "What do we call you?"

The evil Ranger shook Vekar's hand, "You may call me...", he began, "Lord Drakkon.", as he said his name, his visor light up.

* * *

On the road just outside of Angel Grove,the Rangers were driving the Power Van with Sky behind the wheel. He was retelling what had happened that morning and his battle with Fury.

"So he was after this?", Troy said, holding up the yellow Energem.

"What are they?", Emma said, looking at the dark blue Energem, "I can sense some sort of energy that feels similar to the energy wave that comes over us when we Morph."

She then handed it to Noah, who inquisitively studied them, "I sense it too. They might have some sort of connection to the Morphing Grid.", Noah said, looking at Sky from his seat, "Do you mind if I study them for a while? I might be able to find out more about these Energems."

"Sure knock yourself out.", Sky said, before noticing a irritated frown on he face of his girlfriend, "Gia, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing.", she said, looking out of the window.

"Look, sorry I didn't call for back-up during my fight. But I didn't had time to do so.", he said sincerely, "Also, I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"Don't try to be charming when I am mad at you.", she told him, crossing her arms, but from the subtle change of her expression, he could see that Gia was amused if even a little.

Turning his attention back to the lonesome road, Sky looked into the far distance to see a car standing still at the side of the road, the hood of the car was opened.

"Looks like someone's car got broken down.", Troy said.

Turning the wheel, Sky pulled the Power Van back up to the Sedan

"Hey there! Need any help?", Jake said, as they stepped out of the Power Van and headed to the other car.

As they approached they saw a woman somewhere in her early to mid thirties poking her head pass the hood. The woman was a rather attractive brunette with similar colored brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top over a jacket and some jeans.

"Oh yeah, thank you.", the woman said, a bit surprised by their sudden arrival, "I made a call to a mechanic, but its nearly been an hour and a half."

"No worries, ma'm.", Troy said as he, Sky, Jake and Noah looked over the hood.

"Ah, I can already see it.", Jake said, bending over pointing to the cooling system, "This cable is lose, that's why your engine is getting overheated.",

"We have some tools in the van.", Sky said, turning to the woman, thinking she looked familiar to him for some reason, "Why don't you go wait with Gia and Emma in the van, must be cooler than in this heat."

"Thank you, your live savers.", the woman thank them as the boys went on to fix the car.

Emma and the woman quickly strike up a conversation instantly, talking about small things like why a bunch of teenagers were doing out here when they should be at school, and that they had a few days off school after the alien attack.

The woman told them that she was on her way to a high school reunion at Angel Grove high.

After a while, Emma stepped out of the van to check up on the boys progress on the woman's sedan, leaving an awkward silence between Gia and the woman.

"Did I something wrong?", the woman said.

The blonde looked up from the side window, "Oh it's nothing, I am just not one for conversation.", she muttered, still with her arms crossed, "... Just a little angry at my boyfriend."

"Ah, I see. The leader, the perfect one, the sports guy, or the smarty pants?", the woman said, at this question a surprised Gia raised an eyebrow, "The one in the red shirt is obvious the leader, the one in green is obviously the perfect one, the one weary the black hoodie is obviously into sport and the one in blue looks like the smart one."

"The one in green.", Gia said, pointing at Sky, "And I wouldn't call him perfect. He is more like the flawless guy."

"That's the same thing.", the woman said amused, "So what's the problem?"

"We have been through a lot together, but he still tries to do everything on his own.", Gia explained, "I just worry about him, and I am not the best at dealing with my feelings..."

"Ah, I see. I knew a guy like that once...", the woman said, a hint of regret in her voice, "Just try to talk it over with him, I think he is the kind of guy who would listen to anything you would tell him."

"I guess so... Thanks...", Gia said, before realizing that she had been talking with this woman, but hadn't even asked for her name.

"...Oh where are my manners?", the woman said, probably realizing the same thing, "We have been talking this entire time and I haven't even introduced myself, I am Kimberly Hart, nice to meet you.",

This name surprised the blonde, "Wait. You mean THE Kimberly Hart?", Gia said, "The world famous gymnast?",

"That's me.", Kimberly said, just as Emma came back to tell that the guys had manged to fix the car.

The three woman stepped out of the van and walked over to the sedan, where the four guys stood proudly at their accomplishment of fixing it.

"Sorry it took so long, we wanted to make sure you would make it to Angel Grove.", Sky explained.

"That and you wouldn't take your white jacket off.", Jake said, whipping his hands with a cloth, "Our else it would be as dirty as this cloth."

"He is right you know. Wouldn't want to ruin your perfectly white jacket.", Kimberly said, "Anyway, thanks for the help, your my heroes."

"It's no big deal.", Troy said humbly, shaking hands with the woman, "We just did what everyone should have done."

"That's a very good attitude.", the woman said, thanking them again before turning to Gia, "Think about what I said."

"I will Miss Hart.", the blonde said with a small smile.

"Just call me Kimberly.", the brunette said.

"Wait...", Sky said slowly, realizing who was standing in front of him, "You mean... Your THE Kimberly Hart? The famous gymnast? Can I have your autograph?"

"Well I guess I can do you that one favor for fixing my car.", she said, and after Sky returned with a notebook and a pen, "Always nice to meet a fan.", handing it back after signing it.

"Oh, I am not a fan.", Sky said, taking the notebook back, "But my sister... Well, she was a big fan of yours... She would probably come back to haunt me if I didn't ask."

"Oh... I am so sorry.", she said sincerely, but Sky told her it was alright. The group took a groupie with Kimberley before saying goodbye and they went their own way.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed,** **many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **I also dropped a hint for the sequel to this story (yes, I am already planning that), hope you caught it.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoy my work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time. May the Power protect you.**


	27. Chapter 27: Mighty Morphing

**Greetings, fellow Ranger's from across the Verse and welcome to another chapter of Power Rangers: Legacy.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it** **and now** **on to the** **story shall we?**

* * *

"Alright this is it!", Sky said, stepping out of the Power Van and setting foot on a parket lot in the city of Angel Grove, he looked up at the tall building with a nostalgic smile.

"Something special about it?", Noah said, as he and the rest of the rangers stood next to him, "Because you have that same goofy grin on your face whenever you see Gia."

"I don't have a goofy smile... Do I?", Sky asked, but the others simply nodded confirming he had, "Well whatever! I spend a lot of time at this museum when I lived in Angel Grove."

"You spend a lot of time in a museum? Never knew you were such a geek.", Gia smirked, tapping him on the nose with her index finger, "But you are my geek."

Upon entering the museum there was a statue in the center of the main area of the building. A statue featuring the likes of the six Mighty Morphing Rangers.

"Welcome to the Museum of Power.", Sky said as his friends looked up at the statue's, but he was interrupted by Jake running past him.

"Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep!", Jake shouts as he runs toward the bathroom with his hands covering his groin.

"Right, while he goes empty his blader, I am going to ask when the next tour group is leaving.", Sky said to the other, gesturing over his shoulder.

As he walked over to the front desk, he bumped into a girl with long brown hair with blue eyes, wearing a white jacked over a green hoodie worn long to cover most of her short skirt.

"Oh, sorry.", she said, "I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"Me too, I didn't look where I was going...", Sky said, pausing mid-sentence, looking at the girl, his mind entering elsewhere.

"Is something wrong?", the voice of Troy asked, snapping him out of it. Realizing that the girl had continued her walk during his contemplation.

"It's nothing... I just got the strangest feeling when I saw that girl...", Sky said not sure how to put it to words, "It's like... I don't know... nostalgia?"

"That... Is one of the oldest pickup lines in the book.", Troy chuckled as they signed the group up for the tour group led by a man named Lewis Lovhaug.

"Th-That's not how I meant it...", he answered as they walked back to the other Ranger's.

"...Liking a cheesy kids' show doesn't make you a freak any more than someone who thinks that The Phantom Menace was the best Star Wars movie is a freak...", Emma said as she was in conversation with the other Rangers, sitting on a bench.

"Though that is very sad...", Noah said next to her.

"You and your love for Star Wars, I don't get it.", Jake said having returned from the toilet, leaning against the wall, "I don't even like those movies..."

A silence followed with Sky turning to Troy, "I want every gun we have to fire on that man.", he told his friend pointing at Jake, "Do it."

Suddenly the building shook, as screams filled the museum as the Rangers looked around. "You think it's an earthquake.", Jake said, "Or are people firing at me from outside the building?"

"Angel Grove isn't build on any known faults as far as I know.", Sky said, as he and the other Ranger's headed outside. If it wasn't an earthquake that shook the building, then the reason screams were also coming from the street was an monster attack.

* * *

Following the source of the quakes, the Ranger's came to a plaza where in the middel they saw a woman, wearing some sort of green crystal armor decorated with gold, long green tinted black hair tied in a high ponytail. She also wielded a gold staff with some sort of green glowing gem at the top.

"Who the hell are you?", Troy demanded to know and the woman turned to face, her face was clearly not human, though she was pretty from a certain point of few.

"Ah, there you are Rangers.", the woman said, smiling with an not entirely sane grin at them, "Again you are teenagers with attitude, I was hoping for a challenge."

"Don't underestimate the power of youth!...", Sky said pointing at the woman, "What do we call you?"

"You may call me Rita Repulsa.", the woman said with a clenched fist, earning strange looks from the Rangers.

"Your... Rita Repulsa?...", Noah said, taking out his phone and began to search through its information. Once he found it, he looked from his phone to the woman and back, "You look nothing like this!", he showed the picture of the woman who was the Empress of Evil twenty years ago.

"Are you trying to toy with me!?", Rita shouted upon seen the picture of the old witch, "Then let's give you something else to play with!"

She slammed the end of her staff on the ground, and an army of minions appeared, made up of concrete and road signs. "Putties crush them!", she ordered her minions.

"Quick! I'ts Morphing Time!", Troy shouted and the Ranger's did.

The Putties close in on the Morphed Ranger, engaging them with their weapons. Evading a strike from it's heavy fist, the Red Ranger evade, only to be knocked back by second punch. Another Putty attack by blasting a boulder at the Green Ranger, who dodges it by launching himself away. The Blue Ranger attacks with his sword, only to be grabbed by a Putty and slammed into the ground.

The White Ranger evades a boulder, slashing it across the chest with his cross-guard lightsaber, it crumbles and slumps in on itself. He noticed a group of Putties ganging up on him, but he took a moment to check up on his fellow Rangers.

The Green Ranger had recovered and had exchanged his sword with the Blue Ranger for the others gun. Pink and Red where, fighting in complete sync against Rita.

He looked for the Yellow Ranger, but he couldn't find her among the Putties. There was not much more time to check on his friends as he was forced to evade a strike from the Putties.

Taking care off two by an upwards slash, along with a spinning strike, leaving his back open. But as a Putty attempted to strike, a morning sword pierced its chest.

Turning around to see the Mighty Morphing Red Ranger behind him wielding the Power Sword. "Thank's for the help Troy...", the White Ranger said, only to see his friend still fighting along side the Pink Ranger against Rita, "Y-Your not Troy..."

"Very observant.", the Mighty Morphing Red Ranger said, as he and the White Ranger stood back-to-back, ready to take on the concrete Putties, "Think you can handle them?"

"Let's go.", the White Ranger said.

* * *

Down the streets leading to the plaza where the main battle was fought, the Yellow Ranger found herself separated from the others.

An boulder is thrown at her, but she evades under it, throwing her and swinging her ad the White Ranger swords with a string.

Kicking the head off one of the thumbing Putties, hitting another one with a back spin kick. Putties charges at the Yellow Ranger by jumping up. However, before they could land and the Yellow Ranger slices through them with her swords mid-air.

A Putty attempted to strike her from behind, but purple energy spears rained down on the remaining Putties, piercing them until they crumbled back into piles of concrete.

The yellow Ranger turned to the source of the unexpected assistance, only to see an evil looking Ranger standing on the roof with his extended arm.

"Thanks for the help!", she said as she watched him leap off the roof, slowly descending, "Who are you."

"You may call me Lord Drakkon in the few moments that remain to you, Yellow Legacy Ranger", Drakkon said, when his feet touch the ground, "Or do you prefer Gia Moran?"

The Yellow Ranger looked stunned by Drakkon's knowledge of her true identity, "You know who I am!?", she said weary, as she watched the Evil Ranger looked around, his back to her.

"I know a lot about you Gia Moran, how your father died when you were young, your strained relationship with your mother and your relationship with your fellow Rangers, more specifically your romantic integument with the White Legacy Ranger, Sky.", Drakkon continued, gripping the hilt of the weapon in his holster.

Taking it from his holster, Drakkon holds the Dragon Dagger in a reverse grip. He spins back around to face the Yellow Ranger, flinging an arc of purple fire at her. The Yellow Ranger dodges it, having to roll out of the way of another as the third misses her by an inch.

Drakkon fires two jets of flame at the Yellow Ranger, who sidesteps the first and ducks under the second, before coming face-to-face with Drakkon in a blade lock, "I can't let you have Sky.", Drakkon growled threateningly, "He shouldn't be with you!"

The Yellow Ranger brakes off the blade-lock, throwing her sword at Drakkon's face, but he swings his head out of the way barely in time. Purple fire flared from the Dragon Dagger, Drakkon slashed as her, but she evades just in time.

The blades clashed, the impact throwing the Yellow Ranger's arm up, leaving her side unprotected. Utilizing the opening he created in her defenses, Drakkon strikes right in the Yellow Ranger's stomach.

As the Yellow Ranger stumbles back, Drakkon attacks by turning into a swirl of dark purple energy, striking her multiple times making her tumble through the air.

The Yellow Ranger crashed to the ground, demorphing tumbling to a stop and momentarily unmoving.

Drakkon straightens up, laughing as he resumes his fighting pose, "Looks like Gia's a little off her game!", he prepared to strike again, but a green erupting fissure was launched at him.

The Evil Ranger rolls out of its way as someone else landed near him, forcing him to doge a serie of round-house-kicks. Gia sits up to see who had come to her help. To her surprise it was a man in his mid thirties, wielding the same weapon as Drakkon, the Dragon Dagger.

"You.", Drakkon said slowly, taking his fighting stance, noticing what looked like a Morpher in the man's hand, "Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?"

"I might be a little old, but I can still pull it off.", Tommy Oliver said, holding out his Morpher, "It's Morphing Time! Dragonzord!"

In a flash of green energy, Tommy had transformed into a the Green Mighty Morphing Ranger.

Drakkon launches himself into the air and shoots an blast of fire at Mighty Morphing Green, which he dodges. Upon landing, the two Dragon Dagger's clash with each other. Attacking with another fiery strike, Mighty Morphing Green evades under it and sends Drakkon down with a kick to the chest.

Drakkon sends a couple more purple fire strikes, but Mighty Morphing Green dodges them all and managed to hit him with an erupting fissure before hitting him with a kick against the head. Rising back to his feet once more, firing another fire blast at a waiting Green Ranger, who evaded and retalites with a swift flurry of kicks, all of which Drakkon evades.

Evading another strike from the Mighty Morphing, Drakkon launches himself high into the air, in the same swirl of energy before coming to blast down in full force, sending the Mighty Morphing Green Ranger back.

In the crater, Drakkon stood back up, his dagger at the ready only to see that Gia had remorphed and was now ready to fight alongside the Mighty Morphing Green Ranger. "One Ranger, two Rangers, a team of Ranger or every single Power Ranger that has ever existed, it does not matter.", Drakkon said, raising his fist, "I am the tallest of mountains, I am the darkest of days. Nothing will stand in my way of completing my goal."

"How about three Rangers?", a voice from above said.

Energy arrows where shot down towards Drakkon, who throws up a wall of red beehive-like shield to intercept the attack.

Landing between Legacy Yellow and Mighty Morphing Green was the Pink Ranger of the Mighty Morphing team, wielding the Power Bow.

"Kim?", the Mighty Morphing Green Ranger said surprised by her sudden appearance.

Mighty Morphing Pink turned to look at her green teammate, giving a quite, "Tommy..."

"What a touching reunion.", Drakkon said, turning the attention back to him, just as the ground began to shake.

The quakes intensified as Rita's voice echoed over the Angel Grove, "Make my monster grow!", and liquid gold began to form around into a towering monster.

"That's my exit que.", Drakkon said and a swirling portal opened behind him. Extending his arms to the side in some sort of weird bow, he began to walk backwards, "This is only the beginning, all will be revealed soon."

"Come back Drakkon!", Mighty Morphing Green said, attempting to follow, but once the Evil Ranger did, the portal disappeared.

The monster of gold roared as it spread it's wings, Jake's voice was heard over the Yellow Ranger's Morpher, "Whoa, that's... A lot of gold..."

"That it is, Jake.", Sky's voice agreed, "Gia, your there?"

"I am here.", the Yellow Ranger said, holding up her Morpher so the other two Rangers could speak as well, "Mighty Morphing Green and Pink are here as well."

"Figured they would be with you.", the Blue Ranger said.

"Are you ready to form your Megazord?", the voice of Mighty Morphing Red asked.

"Oh, we are.", Red Ranger said, "Question is are you old timers ready for it?"

"We're not that old.", Mighty Morphing Pink said, standing next to the Yellow Ranger, "Let's show these kids how it's done."

"Took the words right out of my mouth.", Mighty Morphing Green said.

* * *

The Legacy Ranger's managed to form the Legendery Megazord, standing face-to-face with the golden monster. The skies grow dark, blackening the city before brighten up when they were joined by the Dino Megazord, combining with the Dragonzord, giving it a second blade along with silver and green armor.

"Oh, shit... THE original Megazord...", the White Ranger said, "I want to pilot that one..."

"Focus Sky.", the Red Ranger told him, "We got to help the Mighty Morphing Rangers."

"Yes!", the White Ranger said, "Must not disappoint Jason Lee Scott."

"Please, don't go all fanboy on us.", the Yellow Ranger said as the Megazords charged in for battle.

The golden monster stretched it arms shooting tendrils towards the Megazord's.

Moving on instinct, the Dino Megazord shoots arç's of red electricity from its head, striking the golden monster, giving the Legendary Megazord time to blast it back using its arm gun, sending it flying towards the bay area.

A screen popped up, showing the cockpit of the Dino Megazord an all six Mighty Morphing Rangers.

"Just wanted to ask something quick.", the Blue Mighty Morphing said, waving at the screen, as the Zords moved towards the bay area themselves, "I noticed that your Zord formation was named Sky Zords and one of your Rangers is also named Sky."

"Yeah, Gosei, that's our mentor, like playing favorites with him.", the Green Ranger joked as the monster recovered, "So what do we call that cheese thing?"

"Well... that Rita woman called it Goldar.", the Pink Ranger said, as the monster attempted to attack them with it's tendrils again, but the Legendary Megazord cut them down with its duel swords.

"Goldar!? They weren't even trying with this one!", the Mighty Morphing Black Ranger said, punching the golden monster upwards, before striking it down by calling the Power Sword, "I mean it doesn't even look like a cat."

"We know Zack.", Mighty Morphing Yellow said.

The molten Goldar shot an green energy beam at the Megazords, which the Legendary Megazord counter with a red one of it's own. Clashing in mid-air, both attempting to overpower the other, eventually knocking him back.

"You think we will be like that when get older?", the Green Ranger muttered.

"God, I hope so...", the White Ranger mumbled, "Hey Jason! How about we try to combine our Megazords?"

"That's might be crazy enough to work.", Mighty Morphing Red said, "Initiate Megazord sequence!" as the two Ranger teams initiated the combining sequence and the two Zords began to combined together.

The blue Triceratops and the yellow Sabertooth Tiger formed powerful leg guards, the pink Pterodactyl and the black Mastodon attaching themselves to the side, forming a second set of arms.

The red Tyrannosaurus formed a battle armor wrapping around its upper body and head. And to add even more to it, the Dragonzord formed a second layer of armor, it's head laying on top of the Pterodactyl to create an extra blaster.

In each hand, it wielded one of the Legendary Megazord's sword and of course the Power Sword in the other.

In the cockpit, the twelve Rangers appeared next to their opposite number. "Legendary Dino Megazord, complete!", the Red Ranger said, "Are you ready?"

"Let's go!", Mighty Morphing Red said, as their combined Megazord began to charge it's finisher.

The molten Goldar shoots out tendrils and its energy beam attempting to take it down before the Rangers could attack but it was in vain.

"Legacy of Power: Final Victory Dino!", all the Rangers said at once, as it unleashed a steam of energy made up of the colors, red, blue, yellow, black, pink, green and white, easily overpowering the attack of molten Goldar, who upon impact implodes, falling back into the ocean.

"There isn't a problem in the world that can not be solved by throwing a squad of Power Rangers at it.", the White Ranger said as they celebrated their victory.

"Rangers win!", the two Red Ranger's said.

* * *

Later the two Ranger Teams were hanging out in a spot very fimilliar for the Mighty Morphing team, the famous Ernie's Juice Bar.

"That was amazing.", Trini Kwan said as the two Ranger teams sat in a booth, enjoying their drinks, "You kids were good."

"Good? We were amazing!", Jake said with a smile, "But I can see why you guys earned those statues at the museum, right Sky?"

But their teams White Ranger was being unusually quite, just sipping his Moka Cola, while occasionally looking at Tommy out of the corner of his eye.

"You alright Sky?", Tommy asked.

Sky looked at him, nervously and completely awed saying, "Your big..."

Tommy looked from the young man to the other people around the table, each of them either looking just as confused as him, or looking amused at the action.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy.", Emma said, throwing an arm around Sky, rubbing his black hair and making his messy bowl-cut even more messy, "Sky here is just a very big fan of you."

The group laughed, even Sky himself, at his fan-boyishem as they continued to talk, exchanging tales of their adventures before the subject turned to something very serious. Gia told the others about the Evil Ranger she had encountered, the faces of the senior Rangers turned grim upon hearing of Lord Drakkon.

"I can't believe it... I thought we had destroyed him.", Billy Craston said, but the younger Ranger's looked questioningly at them.

"Uhm, who is Lord Drakkon?", Noah asked, "It seemed like you guys know of him, but I couldn't find anything about him in the Ranger Data base."

"Since when do you have a Ranger Data base?", Gia said, when Noah showed his phone.

"Well I already had written the program on the way to Angel Grove.", Noah began to explain, "I then hacked into the museums main frame and downloaded the necessary files. It only needs to sort everything.",

"That's pretty smart.", Billy said, impressed by his fellow Blue Ranger.

"About Drakkon... He is an alternative version of me...", Tommy said, beginning to explain, "He is a Tommy who never stopped being evil, a Tommy who aided Rita in taking over the Earth, one city at a time. A Tommy who killed other his version of Jason. He is everything I was always of becoming..."

The Mighty Morphing team then began to explain their battle against Lord Drakkon during their time in High School, and his eventual defeat.

"He is powerful. But I never have seen Drakkon using purple fire.", Zack noted, something the Legacy Rangers noted about the recount of Drakkon's tale.

"We will have to deal with him when it comes.", Sky said, a bit unnerved and angry about this perverted version of one of his idols, who had attempted to kill his girl.

On the other side of the table, Billy leaned to Kimberley, having noticed that his teams Pink Ranger had been uncharacteristically quite the entire time. "Kim, is something wrong?", he asked.

"It's nothing.", she said, but the Legacy Yellow Ranger had noticed that she had occasionally eyed Tommy, who had also been doing the same to her.

"You know Kimberley.", Gia began, "Just try to talk it over with him, I think he is the kind of guy who would listen to anything you would tell him."

Upon hearing this, the Gymnast smiled at the blonde, "I guess your right.", Kimberley said, "Thanks, Gia.".

* * *

On one of the skyscrapers overlooking Angel Grove, Lord Drakkon was looking down at the city as he heard footsteps behind him.

"So. Your thoughts?", Drakkon said not turning around as Rita walked up next to him.

"First impression?", Rita said, holding on to her staff, "Not great."

The Evil Ranger scoffed at this, crossing his arms, "Those stupid kids really made a mess of things.", he said simply, "All in all, I call today a success. Be prepared when we are going after the next city."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed,** **many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoy my work don't forget to leave a review and remember, once a Ranger, always a Ranger.** **May the Power protect you.**


	28. Chapter 28: Mystic Force

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the next chapter of Power Ranger: Legacy. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I was suffering a pretty big wall writing this story.**

 **I also might not do every season of Power Ranger's, but they are all going to show up for the final battle. My current plan for this story is to have a chapter focused on a specific Ranger,** **RPM for Jake, SPD for Emma. Dino Thunder for Gia, but I am not sure yet which one for Troy, but it concludes with a Lightspeed Rescue chapter focused on Sky.**

 **After that we go back to Harwood County to meet Orion, which is going to include a battle inspired from Gokaiger (Hint: it involves a lot of Sixth Ranger's), and then we are going to head for the final.**

 **Anyways, review time.**

 **girani4: Seriously? How!?**

 **Anyways story time.**

* * *

"I think we are going the wrong way.", Jake said as the Ranger's were driving in the Power Van, having left Angel Grove and where now traveling north, towards their next destination.

"What makes you say that?", Emma asked, looking over her seat.

"Because we are heading north.", Jake said, looking on the map in his hand, "But Briarwood is located in the south."

"Jake, turn the map around.", Gia said, looking over her chair before turning back to Sky, who was sitting behind the wheel, next to her, "How long before we arrive there?"

"We are already here.", Sky said, as they just passed a sign welcoming them to the town of Briarwood.

* * *

Driving a few more minutes, the Power Van pulled up in the main street. Troy, Sky, Gia, Jake and Emma stepped out of the van, but Noah was staying behind.

"Noah, your coming?", Sky asked, seeing his friend still working on those gems he had found when he went peeing in the river.

"I'll be right there.", he said, looking from the gems to his laptop, "Just have to wait for the number's to come in."

"Alright, just lock up the van when your done.", Sky said, throwing the car keys at him, "Me and Emma are going to the music store."

Leaving the slide door open, Sky walked up to Emma before the two stepped into the music store called the Rock Porium.

"How many times have you been going to this store?", Emma asked.

"What do you mean?", he asked, as they approached the counter.

"You seemed to have a particular place where you spend a lot of time at when you where moving all over the country.", Emma pointed out.

"What do you mean by that? We have only visited Angel Grove and Briarwood.", Sky said, before turning to the man behind the counter, "Hey is Xander Bly working today?"

But the man behind the counter didn't need to answer when another store employee came walking over to them, putting Sky in a headlock. "If it isn't little Sky!", the man said with a thick Australian accent, messing Sky's already messy black hair up even more, "What are you doing back here in our neck of the wood?"

"Hey there Xander.", Sky said with a laugh when he was finally let go, "So store manager now?", noticing his work shirt.

"Amazing isn't it!", Xander said, puffing out his chest proudly, "But you still haven't mentioned why your back."

"Oh, just having a bit of a road trip with my friends.", Sky said, before gesturing to Emma, who had just watched the entire conversation, "Speaking of friends this is..."

"Is this your girl, Sky? Good catch!", Xander said, nodding impressed, "Never thought you would get over your crush for Madison though."

"Emma isn't my girlfriend, she is just a friend.", Sky said quickly, "Gia, my actual girlfriend is in the shop next door... And I was like ten!"

"Riiiight.", Xander said just as Jake entered the store.

"Hey, guys have you seen Noah?", he said.

"He isn't in the van?", Emma asked worried, Jake shaking his head.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest surrounding, Noah was following a sudden energy surge in the forest with his Morpher. Making his way through the thick forest, occasionally looking from his Morpher to his surrounding. The air was soon filled with the sound of battle.

Hiding behind a particularity big broken off tree, Noah spotted Xborg's fighting to his amazement a Blue Ranger, but her blue was a bit lighter than his own, and it included a short cape. She also fought with some sort of staff with an sort of M shaped figure on the top.

"Guys, we have a problem.", Noah said into his Morpher.

"Noah? Where are you?", Troy's voice asked.

"You left the Power Van unlocked!", Sky's voice said, sounding a bit angry.

"I followed an energy source, but there are Xborgs all over the place and they are attacking a fellow Ranger, one of the Mystic Force.", Noah said, remembering the costume from the Museum of Power.

Once his friends told him they were underway, he stepped from his hiding place, Morphing into his Ranger form.

"Hey Xborg's!", Blue Ranger shouted, attempting to draw some Xborg attention to himself.

But before they could engage, the Blue Ranger could barley evade a purple energy beam from above by flipping backwards.

Looking up, he saw Drakkon floating down, folding an outstretched arm across his shielded chest. "Well, that do we have here? Another of Gosei's children. Another who drag's my Sky down.", he said, landing on the ground, taking the Dragon Dagger from his belt, "Keep your attention on the Mystic Force Ranger. I'll deal with this one myself."

Blue Ranger stood his ground as his sword and the Dagger clashed, sending sparks off them. Drakkon side steps the Blue Ranger's jab, before kicking him in the helmet, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

Standing up, the Blue Ranger took out his Morpher, a Ranger Key appearing in his white gloved hand, "Legacy Mode, Turbo!", he said, Morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

In a amazing display of speed, Blue Turbo Ranger charged, becoming a near blur but unfortunately, Drakkon managed to keep up. Blue Turbo Ranger attempted to strike Drakkon but he simply grabbed his wrist, rolling over him. Striking him through a tree with a single strike of his Dragon Dagger.

Sending a wave of purple fire at the Turbo Ranger, who dodges it with a back-flip and landing just in time to see energy spears heading towards him.

Blue Turbo attempted to engage Drakkon, but he manged to cease his arm, rotating her arm to deliver a final blow that demorph's Noah, sending him crashing into another tree.

"I can sense your terror, Blue Ranger. All that anxiety and doubt about keeping up with the other's. It's delicious.", Drakkon taunted, stalking closer to his prey, his weapon in a reverse grip, "Give in to your fears. Drop your Morpher, flee, screaming, and I'll let you live."

But before he could strike, he moved his head a few inches to the side to evade a blast from behind.

"You are lucky your little friends bailed you out.", Drakkon said, turning around towards the other Legacy Ranger's where running towards them, the Green one with a raised blaster.

"So your Drakkon?", White Ranger said, cross-guard in hand, "You hurt someone I care very deeply about, monster."

"You think I am a monster? I am not keeping you from your true potential, Sky.", Drakkon said, putting the Dragon Dagger back on his belt, staring into White Ranger's black visor with his red one, "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. But I assure you, you will get your duel, and I will show you what you could have been."

"How about when we finish it right now.", White Ranger said, pointing his green energy blade towards the evil Ranger.

"Only when your ready.", Drakkon said.

"I am ready right now!", White Ranger said, twirling his blade until it was at his side, "Come at me, bro!"

Drakkon chuckled, a purple flame in hand creating a massive fissure that exploded with energy, blinding the Ranger's.

* * *

A few moment's later, Drakkon stepped out of a purple portal and onto the command bridge of the Armada Warship, where he found Vekar, the prince entourage and Rita waiting for him.

"Drakkon. You had the Blue Ranger right where you wanted him.", the prince began, staring down on the evil Ranger, "Explain to me why you let him live!?"

"Blue is no danger.", Drakkon said, crossing his arms, "He is troubled, unsure of himself."

"As of now, they are divided, vulnerable.", Rita explained, "In their haste to find each other, they will make mistake's. Now we can pick them off one by one at our leisure."

"You knew about his plan?", Vekar said, turning to the green witch.

"Of course.", Rita said, "Me and my lord are always thinking about ways to weaken or defeat the Ranger's."

"Very well.", Vekar said, deciding to allow the duo to continue their plans for now.

* * *

White Ranger lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He sat up, the surrounding forest came into clearer focus. To his side, he saw the Blue Ranger laying close to him.

"Hey, Noah.", he said, standing up and walking over to his friend, who was laying face-down on the ground.

With a groan, Blue Ranger lifted his head, "S-Sky?", he said before standing up as the two looked around. The forest they were in had a weird purple hue over it, draining any other color. They saw no sign's of the other Ranger's.

"Where are we?", Blue Ranger asked, joining the White Ranger's side.

"No idea.", he answered, "Don't think we are in Kansas anymore...", suddenly turning around when they heard a twig snap behind them.

From behind a treeline, stepped the blue boot of the Blue Mystic Force Ranger, who once she saw them, came running towards them. "Glad you two are okay.", she said, "That evil Ranger was giving me a lot of trouble."

"Glad to see your safe as well.", White Ranger said, thinking she sounded a bit familiar, "Have you seen our friends?"

The Mystic Force Ranger shook her head, "From what I saw, we are the only three that got caught in that evil Ranger's portal.", she said, as she began to looking around, "Never thought I would be back in this dimension again."

"You have been here before?", Blue Ranger asked, "How did you escape?"

She looked around some more, before spotting a small twinkling light, "That way. That's our exit."

"Then that's where we are going.", White Ranger said as he began to lead towards the direction of the exit.

The Blue Ranger sighed deeply before he began to follow after his Mystic Force counterpart, closing off the rear.

"Something wrong?", Mystic Force Blue asked.

"I-It's nothing.", Blue Ranger mumbled, looking up towards the White Ranger, "Why can't I be more like him?"

"What do you mean?", the female Blue Ranger asked.

"I am good at calculations and planning things... But facing Drakkon... He was something else.", Blue Ranger explained, "Gia didn't stand a chance against him, even when she had help from two senior Ranger's, what hope did I have?... I just don't want to drag the team down."

"That's it?", she asked, "You knew Drakkon was stronger than you, and still you faced him head on. That takes some courage. It doesn't only takes raw power to be a Power Ranger."

"Being brave while your strong is easy.", White Ranger said, looking over his shoulder, "But facing a stronger opponent even when you know the chance of losing is big? That takes real courage."

Soon they arrived at the portal, but before they could exit this realm, flames erupted around them, and mooks appeared from them.

"Hidiacs? I thought they all were destroyed.", Mystic Force Blue said, readying her staff.

"They stand between us, and the exit.", White Ranger said, activating his cross-guard saber, "Let's take it to them."

"Right.", Blue Ranger nodded, readying his Mega Saber.

"You have a lightsaber? A working lightsaber!?", Mystic Force Ranger said impressed, as they began to charge.

As they took on the mooks with little difficulties, the monster of the week appeared.

It had a small torso and thin upper arms, but very wide, three-fingered forearms and hands. Its upper body and arms are covered by a high-collared, purple coat and thin, white lining at its bottom. It sports a violet, wide-brimmed, conical hat with a thin, curled tip that resembles a stereotypical witch hat. A lavender robes underneath it that hides its feet and legs. Its head is a black sphere and it has glowing yellow eyes

"Sky, Mystic Blue.", Blue Ranger said, parrying an attack from a Hidiacs, before striking it down, "Let me take it down. I need to do this..."

White Ranger nodded, and as a shown of fate, he gave his hilt to the Blue Ranger. "Kick some Magician ass for me. Just make sure you don't cut off your own limbs."

"But what about you?...", Blue Ranger said, deeply affected by this gesture.

As if to answer his question, White Ranger showed a Ranger key, putting it into his Morpher, ""Legacy Mode: Wolf Warrior!", before Morphing into a heavily armored crimson ranger.

"Burning heart of fire! Wolf Warrior!", Wolf Warrior said, wielding a massive shield and a sword.

"You already have a Mystic Force key!?", Blue Ranger said impressed.

"Now go, I have some mooks to kill.", Wolf Warrior said, shield bashing an incoming enemy before striking it upwards with his sword.

Blue Ranger turned to the Magician, who had a sadistic smirk on its face as he cast a blast of fire, only for Blue Ranger to block it's blow. As the Blue Ranger closed in, the Magician used a spell to create the illusion to surround him with five illusions of itself.

All five attack him at the same time with a thunder bolt, but Blue Ranger used the cross-guard saber, he deflected the blast right back at them. He leaped over an attack at his legs and flipping over the Wizard.

Using it's staff to cast a meteor down on the ranger, but before it can pull it off, the Blue Ranger grabs the staff and yanks it to the side, causing the Magician to miss cast and giving him enough time to slash it across the head, making it fade in an explosion.

"Great job, Noah!", Wolf warrior said, before demorphing back to the White Ranger.

"Thanks Sky.", Blue Ranger said, handing back his friends weapon, "Thanks for believing in me."

"That's what we do, Noah.", White Ranger said, taking back his cross-guard saber, "And together, we are stronger than any evil Ranger."

The trio then stepped through the portal, heading back into the real world. Where the other Ranger were joined by the Green Mystic Force Ranger.

* * *

The Green Ranger was pinnend to the ground, as he blocked a Hidiacs's weapon with his Mega blade.

"I'm not loving this plan Xander!", Green Ranger said when suddenly, the Hidiacs along with his fellow mook's disappeared.

Using the Morphing Energy released from the battle of the Ranger's against the Hidiacs, they created a portal into the Underworld, giving the three trapped Ranger's a chance to escape.

The portal lit up, and in a flash the White and Blue Ranger, along with the Mystic Force Blue Ranger.

"I told you!", Mystic Force Green said, helping his fellow Green Ranger up, "Plan Xander always works!"

"Wait... I recognize that Aussie accent anywhere.", the White Ranger said, walking over to the Green Mystic Force Ranger, "Xander!? Your a Ranger."

"No way!", Mystic Force Green demorphed, and indeed revealing himself to be Xander, "Little Sky!?"

The other Ranger's demorphed, making Xander break down in laughter upon seeing Sky and his friends. "Never thought you would be a Ranger!", Xander laughed.

"I could say the same about you.", Sky said with a smile.

"Sky?", the Blue Mystic Force Ranger said, her appearance surprising him even more than the fact that Xander is a Power Ranger. She was a young woman around Xander's age with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Madison?", he exclaimed in surprise, a little smile on his face, "Next your telling me Chip and Vida are Ranger's as well."

"It's a good thing they are out of town then.", Madison said, looking him up and down, "You have really grown, Sky. You went from a little kid to a very handsome young man."

"Puberty was very kind to me.", he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Gia didn't fail to notice that Sky had gotten a bit of a blush on his pale cheeks the moment he saw Madison.

"Don't worry. She is just his childhood crush.", Emma whispered to her friend, noticing her friends mood, "What's up with you?"

"I-It's nothing.", the blonde said, turning her gaze away just as Sky and Xander walked over to her.

"Xander, this is Gia Moran.", Sky said, softly taking a hold of her hand. A warm feeling forming in her chest, "My girlfriend."

"That's right.", she said, gripping his hand a little tighter, as that warm feeling reached her finger tips, "I am his girlfriend."

Xander gave an approving nod, "You landed yourself a bae, Sky.", he said, tapping his chest before forming the peace sign with his hand, "Respect."

* * *

 **There goes another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **If you enjoyed my work, don't forget to leave a review, and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


End file.
